


The Legend of Spyro

by CharuV2



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), TLoS
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Soft Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharuV2/pseuds/CharuV2
Summary: On the year of the dragon, it has been prophesied that a purple egg would appear to bring forth a new age of dragon-kind. With the dark forces looming ever present, the legend is born into a world that has never seen war. That is until the legend learns his origins and sets out on his own personal journey.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is the only one you'll see as I'm working on this. This fanfic **WILL BE** a soft novelization that **WILL** divert itself into AU territory before long as it loosely follows the general plotline of the established games. This is an attempt on adding and remixing the established lore with my own that compliments the original writer/director's vision to make an organic experience.
> 
> We all know The Legend of Spyro was plagued with a rush development cycle with no time to flesh out the ideas the original creative director had envisioned. This fanfic is admittedly a result of a desire to see what the ideas, if fleshed out, could do to the narrative that we grew up with.
> 
> So with that out of the way, please enjoy what I have to offer.
> 
> Also of note: This is only the copy. The main upload is on Fanfiction.net. It has come to my attention that without using an adblocker the site will push ads in the middle of chapters ruining the entire flow (sometimes). This copy is an attempt to still show my work to those who do not wish to use any kind of adblocker and not have multiple ads in between multiple paragraphs whenever that does happen.
> 
> ~.*.~

_Thee rise of yore, come hither the beasts of legend._

_Bestow thy sun, Aether exist._

_Guidance thy moon, Convexity is born._

_Balance thy chaos, Transcendence prevail._

_Follow thy mark, a new age begins._

_Generations anew, hither the purple young._

_The past is prelude._

_Tomorrow a dim promise._

_Allow us entrance._

_Do not reject us._

_Aether - Convexity - Transcendence_

~.*.~

~.*.~ **Prelude** ~.*.~

~.*.~

In a far off land, there echoes a legend.

Tales of an island filled with mysterious energy were passed down. It is said that whomever would find such a place would be granted with great power that would conquer the elements that make our world as well as time itself. Many, with sights of greed, searched for this sacred place, but none have ever returned to tell the tale. Only their stark remains lay bare to warn anyone foolish enough to heed the call.

In time, as the world continued, many have dismissed such a place as folklore. The lands being all but labeled as a myth to teach the young a lesson in humility. The cheetahs to the green plains of the south scoffed at such a trivial tale. The atlawas to the towering mountains east ignored such a foolish story. The manweersmalls in the volcanic west feigned interest through whispered, hushed squeaks. The dragons that cross all the land's uncertainty passed down their wisdom to their kin.

But... the sacred lands do indeed exist. For if this fabled legend were to be passed down just as. Ancestors would wallow in despair...

~.*.~

The roar of thunder echoed across the barren, almost surreal, landscape. The dead trees swayed about from an unknown breeze. A strange, bluish glow radiated from the rivers filled to the brim with raw energy. Ancient buildings, some in a state of disrepair, stood tall. They emitted a low hum of flowing energy, the symbols plastered on them glowing the same bluish tint as the liquids that flowed.

Despite the air reverberating with power, the land was devoid of any life. Except for one being who watches all.

On this land, radiating with ancient power, sat an equally ancient dragon in the middle of a grand, stone room. The dragon, with a hint of amusement on his black and grey snout, looked at a book that had appeared suddenly before them.

The dragon adorned a dark, ornate cloak over it’s cold, grey scales. Pieces of it’s decorative shoulder pads shone brightly from the dozens of silver candles shimmering in place. His tattered, equally grey and black, wings stretched slightly at the sudden intrusion of isolation. His grey eyes bore down at the purple covered book before it glowed an eerie blue. The blue gem that hung down from his black plated neck that extended down his chest and belly emitted a faint glow in response as the book hovered slowly towards the dragon. Taking a careful claw, he motioned the book to open its contents.

His gaze hardened as quickly as the book came to be. It was small and only contained a few blank pages, but the presence of the book and runes that were continuously appearing made the dragon stiff as he read the contents. He began to stroke his long, white braided beard as the book added pages upon pages of runes. With a sigh and a nod, he willed the book to close with a soft thump before gently grabbing it with his talons.

“I suppose this marks the start of a new beginning,” he softly declared to himself, his voice just as ancient as his appearance. He placed the book down next to him, a look of longing and sadness forming on his features. He closed his eyes, head drooping downwards in a solemn bow causing the ends of his four black horns to jingle with tiny blue gems. When he opened his eyes again, it glowed a solid blue.

His expression never changed.

~.*.~

“The dark army, they’re coming!”

“Sound the alert, protect the temple!”

“Get in formation!”

In the light of the setting sun, bodies upon bodies of dragons of all varying different sizes and colors moved about with purpose. The stomps from their feet and the clanks of their golden armor shook the very air around them. Some of them were shouting, some of them pulling large instruments that resembled cannons, some simply in a hardened trance as they quickly mobilized. A ringing toll was added in the mix with dragons roaring in the heat of a battle that was about to be underway.

They stood outside a large complex that was easily taller than the towering mushrooms in the distance. To all dragons, this was a place of honor and glory. A culmination of what dragon-kind represented as a whole. Majority of the dragon populace lived here, raising future generations of their kind to grow their numbers.

And it was because of this intrusion that most, if not all, were prepared to defend their homes with their lives for the sake of self preservation.

The structure itself was nothing to scoff at. The stone walls were crafted to give a sense of importance with its intricate patterns. The tops of the structure sprout towers upon towers that give it a sense of power. Surrounding the superstructure were tall walls with even more dragons perched with catapults and other ranged weaponry.

Most of them stared down a valley, the swampy decor that surrounded only amplified the approaching mob of specks in the distance. The others loaded the wall’s catapults with round objects that pulsed with a series of a multitude of colors.

“Steady yourselves warriors!” a gruff voice bellowed in the forefront of the dragons gathering in position. “Strike on my mark!”

Most of the dragons tensed up at the call. The bell tolls did not stop, but the growls and roars have ceased to a palpable level of tension. The large, earthly green dragon, adorning a celestial silver armor littered with markings, stared ahead with a stern expression. He waited patiently and anxiously for the approaching mob to come closer.

He was clearly bulkier than most of the dragons that stood behind him. His creamy colored wings were currently folded on his flanks. His wings matched the belly plate’s color that extended from his jaw to the mace-like tip of his tail.

Two other dragons, wearing similarly colored armor approached his sides. One was of an electric yellow color while the other was a cold cyan. They both didn’t take their eyes off the coming mob, their features hard to read with their intense stares. Both of them also shared the same purple wing and belly, but of different shades.

“Ignitus is directing all the civilians to the shelters,” the cyan one started with a huff. The dark lavender frills on his head rattling in clear disapproval at this news.

The yellow one glared back with bright yellow eyes in annoyance. “Honestly, he’s only verifying and ascertaining the safety and well-being of those who cannot or know how to fight or help with this dire, troubling, unsettling situation.” he responded with hushed haste in his string of words.

The earth-colored dragon nodded in response, not paying any heed to the minor scuffle. In just a few moments, he knew chaos was going to ensue. If the dark army were bringing this many forces to a place filled with the strongest of warriors, it could only mean one thing.

They’re after the purple egg. The egg that has been prophesied to bring a new age.

A low growl escaped from deep within him. He didn’t think the dark army would care for something only dragons hold dearly. Just another reason that he should make them pay dearly for even attempting to charge at their holy temple.

The two other dragons must’ve thought the same as they both gave low growls of anger at the advancing army. The cyan one stood his ground with an icy glare while the yellow one was just about ready to pounce. A buzz of electricity suddenly snapped on his armor.

The dark armies war cries were increasingly getting louder. Their features started to get more distinct as pieces of armor, weapons, and glares could be recognized from the earthly green dragon. His attention, however, was to the one leading the assault. Even from this distance, his face turned to a scowl as he silently cursed himself at the sight.

It was their leader. _The King of the Apes_ , as he recalled their leader declaring long ago. He had only seen this figure once before in his life, and it was when he was still in training. He had always led resistance to the dark army in other parts of the lands, but never had he led his brothers against the leader himself. The thought chilled him, and filled him with even more anxious vigor. Their leader’s presence did not bold well.

The effect was being shared not only by himself, but the other dragons behind him. Their looks of vigorous determination faltered as they all came to realize what exactly was marching towards them. Some snarled in disapproval, some audibly gasped in realization, some even flinched at the sight of the leader.

The yellow dragon next to the leading dragon however only growled deeper as more jets of electricity exploded onto his armor. His body noticeably showing tremors. The cyan one continued with his icy glare, with an added soft tapping of his claws on the soft soil.

It was now or never, and with a roar, the earthly dragon shouted his signal. As if on cue, the _King of Apes_ decided to also cry out and motion his army towards the now barreling dragons. The air instantly was filled with projectiles coming from both sides.

Clanks and cries of pain erupted soon after. The apes had sent a barrage of arrows towards the charging group. A few of the first wave of dragons fell from their charge, the arrows lodging within their wing membranes making them lose their balance. The others retaliated back from the first wave of arrows with a series of breaths. Fire, ice, thunder, and even chunks of rock were thrust forth at the charging apes.

Ripples of raw power erupted from the blasts that hit their mark. Roars, cries, and what sounded like a thousand voices echoed over the valley. The beginning of the battle was upon them, and the earthly green dragon jumped after the first wave to join the fight to help his brethren.

The yellow dragon had already gone ahead right behind the first wave. He immediately, with anger etched on every surface of his draconic maw, shot forth massive electrical, spherical balls of energies at the onslaught of apes. In a beautiful, but deadly display of sparks, the orbs found their targets and exploded in a surge of electricity sending the nearest group of apes in the air.

The cyan dragon had followed suit after the earthly one, opening his jaws to unleash shards after shards of ice. All of them perfectly hit their marks. Apes left and right, despite their armored protection, fell from his masterful accuracy. A glint of satisfaction was momentarily flashed onto his eyes before returning back to the same icy glare.

The earthly dragon, when he deemed he was close enough to the charging force, slammed his forelegs onto the ground and started to concentrate. With a roar, he willed the ground ahead of him past the advancing dragons to violently shake and crack beneath the charging apes. They stumbled and tripped on themselves in their wake, but he didn’t stop there. With an audible grunt, he quickly willed the ground to jut out spikes piercing the apes with sickening tears and screams.

That didn’t stop the continuing charging apes though. They attacked back at the charging dragons with swords, spears, machetes, and other blunt looking weapons. However, most of their blows simply bounced off the defending dragon’s hides as they answered back with swipes from their talons, swipes with their swift tails, and even more breaths of elements.

An ape had dodged the earth-colored dragon’s attack, slipped through the charging forces, and let out a cry as it raised it’s mace ready to strike. A jolt of electricity suddenly from his right knocked the rushing ape over, followed by another barrage of orbs careening towards the approaching mob. He looked towards the yellow dragon and gave him a nod.

The second wave of dragons rushed past both of them, adding their elemental powers into the fray in the process.

“Keep the pressure, warriors!” he bellowed out. “Don’t let any of them past!”

“Terrador, there’s a strange disturbance in their efforts!” the yellow dragon shouted back next to him. “They’re not using their crystal consuming weaponry!”

The cyan dragon stopped just on his left with a grievous frown. “He’s right, something isn’t right in these bunch of hooligans.”

Terrador looked at the new forming battles with the second wave. A frown appearing on his maw as he inspected the continued onslaught of apes. What was the point to throwing their numbers so mindlessly at his brethren who were much better equipped? And as the yellow dragon had just pointed out, why weren’t they attempting to drain their elemental powers that they all possess?

That’s when he realized he couldn’t locate their leader. A quick glance at the ever growing battlefield and he saw no sign of the king where he was just at moments ago. A feeling of dread filled his being as he searched frantically for their leader in the midst of the battle.

“Volteer, quick, get inside the temple, now!” Terrador ordered the yellow dragon that caused him to look at him quizzically. “Bring the rear defense inside the walls with you!”

The cyan dragon looked quickly behind him in Terrador’s outburst. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary that would elect such an order. He was about to retort back when suddenly, with a woosh, the cyan dragon was smacked on his exposed flank by an unseen incredible force. With a roar of pain, and an explosion of blood that was spilt, the impact sent him staggering where he stood and collapsed just behind Terrador.

The earthly dragon didn’t think about what just happened. In reaction, he lashed out his tail towards the unforseen enemy. His tail hit its mark on something as a scream came to. An ape materialized from thin air to trip over himself from the impact, dropping the cleaver with the cyan dragon’s blood. Terrador spat out an earth looking needle from his jaws to end the ape’s life before it got a chance to recuperate.

“Go, Volteer, _now_!” he screamed as he looked towards the walls to see dragons suddenly getting attacked by other invisible apes.

The yellow dragon didn’t hesitate this time. Casting a worried look for just a moment at his fallen icy companion, he sprinted with lightning speed towards the gates and quickly went out of sight.

Terrador turned towards his cyan friend, wincing ever so slightly at the gash that had appeared on his side. “Cyril, can you hear me?”

The cyan dragon grunted, taking one of his forepaws at an attempt to cover the bleeding mark. “Nothing like a good wound, hmm?” he groaned, his expression clearly showing the pain the deep gash was causing him.

Terrador turned his attention back to the battle down below. The apes were starting to take out the crystallized weapons. Now that their threat of the catapults were gone for the moment, they began to push back. The defending dragons were all too aware of the magic sucking abilities those crystals gave.

Terrador growled in disgust. He had never seen his enemies disappear like that until now. How they harnessed that power, he didn’t care, his brethren were starting to lose hold of the situation that only moments ago looked like an easy defense. Putting pressure was exactly what the apes wanted, they played right into their hands.

And now his friend had a pressing injury to attend to. Going back with their rear being compromised was out of the question. So with that, he screamed for a healer in the midst of chaos. One fortunately had heard the call.

“Master Terrador, sir!” a red dragon adorning golden armor, heeded the call. The pouches he had equipped swayed violently as he rushed forward.

“I need red gems!” he ordered the healer, motioning to Cyril.

The healer didn’t hesitate at the command. Almost in a fluid motion, he grabbed a red crystal from one of his many pouches attached to his sides and sprinted over to the fallen dragon. Without asking or saying anything to the other dragon, he placed the crystal directly on Cyril’s wound causing him to grunt in pain at the contact.

Terrador, satisfied at the speedy response, ran towards the crowd of dragons that were continuously being pushed back. “Cyril, take the healer and help our brothers at the gates!” He didn’t wait for a confirmation, knowing that his friend would go back regardless to aid. Right now he had to form the current battling dragons back to the entrance.

“Warriors, retreat back, the enemy has penetrated our defenses and our friends need help!” he roared out. “Fall back, fall back!”

The defending dragons complied, moving back more forcefully as they made their retreat towards the gate. Seeing his words reached the defense, he jumped, beated his wings, and flew back towards the dragons that were apparently fighting against nothing but air. He spotted Cyril, whose wounds were suddenly gone, was already on one of the walls, spitting out a steady stream of ice breath to nothing in particular. The healer he brought with him was tending to those who were unfortunate enough to come to the ends of the cunning apes.

Terrador landed on the other wall. He surveyed the fallen dragons, many of them writhing in agony at unseen blows. Closing his eyes, however, he felt the ground around him. He may not be able to see his foes, but he could certainly feel their presence.

One was actually standing right in front him, but he wasn’t about to give it a chance. With a grunt, he spat out an orb of green energy. A startled cry was all he heard before he heard his attack hit its mark. He felt the other apes back off in surprise at his awareness. The green dragon didn’t stop there, in one swift motion he spat out two needles at the invisible apes, earning him two more startled cries of pain.

He opened his eyes to see them materialize, the one in front already dead from attack, and the others clutched at their newfound wounds. With a heavy grunt, he charged at the nearest one, spun, and took the tip of his tail to send it flailing off the wall. Completing his spin, he latched out his talon to the last one. The claws only met armor, but it momentarily stunned the ape briefly for another opening. He headbutted with his ram-like horn at the ape’s gut, knocking the wind out of it before spitting another needle that took its life.

Seeing that it was useless against this earthly dragon, the remaining apes appeared before him. Getting into a battle stance, Terrador locked eyes at his foes, waiting for them to strike.

~.*.~

Inside the holy walls, nowhere was safe. Chaos had already erupted inside the gates. As Volteer dashed, calling out to the officers at the gates to come with him, he made the startled realization that it wasn’t just a few apes that got passed by them. It seemed as if an entire platoon of dozens had passed them. He saw guards fighting all around the grounds, majority of which only seem to be combating only air. Many of them received blows that appeared suddenly, crumbling and eliciting cries and gasps.

“Master Volteer!” one of his following officers roared over the commotion.

Volteer nodded quickly at him. “Assist in any way you deem possible! Have any earth units feel them out and focus on full area elementals! I shall go to Ignitus to warn of these developments before I assist further!”

He nodded and broke off of Volteer’s run.

“I want all of you all to stay and assist!” Volteer called back to his other officer companions. He needn’t, however, as they have already dashed towards their brothers.

His scales emitted electrical energy once more as he put on a burst of speed. If he wasn’t trying to save his home at the moment, he would’ve appreciated the spacious air inside. When he dashed into the temple, he was greeted with a high ceiling with platforms on many levels. What was usually the sound of a bustling pseudo city was now filled with screams and roars.

Volteer was immediate to begin his search for Ignitus. Unfortunately, amongst the temple’s guards and straggling civilians trying to escape from the invisible army, he did not see his friend. He ran into one of the many grand hallways getting a sudden idea that perhaps Ignitus was in the incubating room.

He didn’t know how long he sprinted for, it didn’t seem like he was getting anywhere as he chose intersections that only led to more hallways. Occasionally he would notice a guard running off to where he was coming from, but he was quickly leaving the sounds of battle behind him.

He didn’t stop running until he saw his target, a wooden door plastered with runes glowing a mythical orange. He stopped just in front and hastily muttered:

_“The past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance, do not reject us.”_

In mocking fashion, the doors slowly shook and began to slowly lift up from a mechanism hidden in the walls. Volteer attempted to peer through the cracks below as the door slid open, but couldn’t see much of anything. He tapped his hind leg impatiently at the slow rising door.

He was finally rewarded to the sight of a short hallway that led to a tall, dome-shaped room. He still didn’t see his friend, but he was sure Ignitus was further in the back where they kept the eggs. When the door had risen to an acceptable level, he squeezed in the entryway, scraping parts of his silver armor in the process.

“Ignitus!” he cried out, passing a strange green pool in the center of the room. “Ignitus!” he cried again, going through another set of hallways. “Ignitus!” he cried once more, approaching an open doorway that led to a dimly lit room. A few candles were the only light source in the spacious chamber. Standing by an altar with a surprised glare was the red dragon Volteer was looking for.

Ignitus also adorned the silver armor. The marks and shapes etched onto them in fine detail were a privilege he, and his three other friends, have accepted. They were, after all, guardians of their respective elements. A title that was passed down from their elders from generation to generation.

And Volteer had been given the title not too long ago as well after proving himself to be a capable warrior that showed mastery of his element. The electric elders had deemed him worthy just only a decade ago. It was that thought that had entered Volteer’s mind that made him feel not worthy currently.

All around them were hundreds of eggs neatly organized on nests. There were red, green, blue, and yellow colored eggs all tucked in bunched groups. Different shades adorned each nesting area, some of which looked to be different than the vivid colors the two guardians currently presented.

But their pride was the egg that was placed on the altar behind the red dragon had just been looking at only moments ago. It was the purple egg of prophecy! A swell of relief flowed through Volteer, but a nearby explosion rattled his thoughts and brief escape back to warn his friend.

“The Dark Army, they have infiltrated our fortification! Save them!”

Ignitus after hearing this quickly looked around the chamber. A somber expression had appeared on his maw. Volteer knew what he was about to do. It was their best course of action if a situation like this should ever occur. Ignitus turned his attention back toward the purple egg, the red crests on his head and back folding over themselves.

“ _May the ancestors watch over us all..._ ” he wearily muttered.

In one swoop, he clutched the egg with a claw from its pedestal and ran to a wall marking a flame symbol. He drew in a breath before unleashing a barrage of fire towards the wall. The wall immediately gave way from his flames revealing another doorway that he quickly sped through, leaving Volteer staring at the dark corner he had just turned through the hidden path.

Another explosion, and the room began to tremor. The ceiling began to crack, parts of the room’s foundations giving way from the power of the recent explosion. Volteer looked around nervously seeing parts of the walls and ceiling fall. Had he been followed?

Another explosion, this one coming from his immediate rear, sent him in a blind leap into the room. He turned around, his features turning to a scowl. What materialized in front of him only made him narrow his electrifying eyes at his intruder.

“Well well well,” the deep booming voice mocked with a chuckle. It was the leader, his bulky frame appearing before Volteer with a twisted smirk. “If it isn’t one of the guardians, how nice of you to show me where your future rests.”

The leader was nothing short of displaying incredible power by his presence. Wearing a purple viking helmet, he carried a large, dark hammer that shimmered with unspeakable powerful energy. Shades of purple and green escaped in silent crackles of strength, the violet crystals that were embedded pulsated silently. His elongated, scarred face showed no mercy, one of his eyes glowing an eerie green while the other simply bore down at the electric dragon.

Volteer snarled at him, a surge of fear coursing through him in the prospect of having to fight the leader alone. He shook his unnerved feelings out however, and started emitting a surge of electricity as his body began to shake with raw power. Whatever happens from this point, he knew that he was the only one at the moment between him and the eggs.

He couldn’t fail, he mustn’t fail!

The leader chuckled wickedly at Volteer’s stance. “Me? Fight you?” He laughed mockingly. “You’re nothing, not even worth my time dealing with you.”

He took a step toward the electrifying dragon. Volteer dared not to make a move, adrenaline flowed through his veins as he focused on nothing but the leader’s movements. At this, the leader spat out a noise of amusement as he continued his approach.

He wasn’t going to stop, and Volteer knew his threatening pose wasn’t going to hesitate the king. Words would do nothing either, he had to attack. With a roar, he exhaled a massive bolt of lightning at the slowly approaching beast.

The leader’s green eye glinted in response to the lethal blast. The bolt hit its mark, sending another explosion that shook the chamber causing smoke to fill the vicinity. The eggs near the blast rocked and shook, but none of them fortunately were caught in the blast.

For a second, Volteer thought he had somehow defeated their leader, but he knew it couldn’t be that easy. His muscles still tense, he didn’t let up his stance as another surge of electrical energy coursed through him for another shot. When the smoke cleared however, the king was gone.

This confused Volteer, but he trusted his instinct that he was still there. When nothing happened for several more seconds however, he started to look around the cracked, but otherwise, empty chamber. He growled, he assumed the king was using the same trick as the others.

He didn’t want to unleash his fury, not when he’s surrounded by hundreds of eggs. He cursed to himself at the cunning king for limiting his options.

“Scoundrel...” he grunted in his tense state. It was when he muttered that he heard not only the king chuckle, but many other apes that apparently had entered the room.

The situation was not looking good, he randomly chose an empty spot and shot another bolt of lightning. Another explosion shook the room, but his shot went completely wide leaving nothing but a small crack on the floor. More laughter filled around him at his failed attempt.

That’s when he heard a very distinct smash...

With wide eyes, he stared at the source, to see a yellow egg had been snatched and thrown at the ground. The pieces shattered, leaving nothing but shells and a loss of life. Time slowed down as his senses began to go in a panic. His worst fears were being realized, and it was that fear that caused him to shoot multiple lightning bolts at random locations.

More cracks, more smashes, and only a few yelps were all he received back. But no bodies were to be found as the smoke kept clearing away. Only more losses of life as eggs kept on being smashed one by one.

Volteer roared in fear and irritation, he didn’t stop his barrage of bolts. Breath after breath escaped him as he hit unoccupied spots. Occasionally he would finally hit one of the heathens, but they would just go out of sight once more after the smoke cleared.

“Pathetic.”

Volteer yelped in pain as shocking pain exploded through his body sending him hurtling toward the wall. It buckled on impact, cracks instantly formed as the room shook once more. He collapsed on the stone floor with a loud clank, feeling as if his body was on fire and drained of any strength.

“Stupid dragon, know your place. Be thankful it is not your life I’m after tonight.”

Volteer grunted and attempted to pick himself up. His reward was being met with another shocking sensation and thrown across the room. He crashed into one of the nests, feeling the eggs getting smashed against his weight as he skidded to another wall with another loud clunk. He groaned, eyes closed, clutching at his sides as his body trembled with pain.

The Ape King, along with a dozen of other apes, materialized back. All of them looking at the beaten dragon with twisted smiles of glee.

“Fool, now tell me what you did with the purple egg!” the Ape King ordered. He took his mighty hammer and placed it with ease at the fallen dragon.

Volteer cried out as another shock surged through him. His body convulsed at the intense pain. Even still, despite this, he managed to open his eyes and growled at the king. He was never going to divulge that information to the king.

The king chuckled, an evil grin forming on his face. Another surge of power flowed through his hammer, striking Volteer on his left shoulder armor. A loud clank sound followed by an unmistaken crack of bones.

Volteer cried out as his left forepaw was dislodged from its socket. His armor did nothing to protect him from the blow, but only worsened it as it buckled and pierced his yellow scales. He bared his sharp teeth, the pain he felt was staggering. Blood began to trickle down the now oddly bent forepaw.

“I won’t ask again,” the Ape King darkly spat.

Volteer, opening one of his eyes and trying to ignore the pain, answered with a very weak thunderbolt. It struck the king, but the effects of his attack showed no signs that it even phased him. The Ape King huffed at the response, his glee instantly gone as his features turned to one of being unamused by the feeble attack. In one motion, he took his hammer and swung at him again. This time aiming for his left hind leg.

Another cry escaped him as the same actions repeated. His armor buckled once more and pierced the scales he had covered there, but miraculously he didn’t hear or feel his bone shatter at the force. A steady stream of blood started to slowly seep through the ruined armor.

The king didn’t stop though, he raised his hammer and sent another swing to his exposed left flank. Another cry and surge of pain flowed through. He raised his hammer and struck again. He cried out once more with another bruise and gash.

Over and over he was beaten. Each hit causing a dent, a cry, and more wounds. His world began to swim in a daze of pain and confusion, but Volteer would not submit to the king’s abuse.

Eventually what felt like an eternity, the swings stopped. Volteer tried to hide his pain, but it proved to be impossible as he withered slowly about. He didn’t bother to look at the king anymore, or the fact he had walked away and ordered his troops to begin smashing the eggs, or the fact they spared and plucked one dull grey egg in the midst of the resounding chaos.

He dared not look at the destruction and the loss of life that surrounded him as he heard gut wrenching sounds. Eggs were being smashed left and right, and he was powerless to stop them. All the while he felt blood dripping freely from his open wounds.

He had failed.

~.*.~

He didn’t stop flying. He flew as fast as he could, the purple egg firmly grasped in his claws. The sounds of the battle were begging for him to return and help his brothers, but he knew he had to ignore his desires. The future of dragon-kind was at stake here, and the fears swimming in his thoughts were more than he could bear.

But he kept a steady cool, he had to.

Ignitus glanced back at the distancing temple. He saw flames and explosions rattling the holy place, his home. The sun had completely settled which gave the scene a haunting, foreboding hopelessness look. He sent a small prayer for his comrades. He didn’t want to believe, but it was starting to look like a lost battle.

_Best hide our only hope with haste._

He turned back around, looking below him at the many tall mushrooms and the nightlife that had risen up. It would be awhile before he reached his destination. If only he was in his prime he could go faster, but putting more strain on his old wings was simply out of the question. Another glance back to confirm that nothing was following him, and he let out a frustrated sigh.

_At least the ancestors are granting me this much._

He looked down at the purple egg in his clutches, a sympathetic smile forming on his muzzle. He didn’t know what the future holds now, but he knew no matter the outcome of tonight, this young dragon would be the savior of their race.

But no matter how powerful this dragon was to be, he would be subjected to the horrors of war in his youth and be the main target of the dark army for its entire life. A cruel fate, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

But it was for the best, hide the egg in a relatively safe area and have the legendary dragon grow in solitude away from the realities of war. The Golden River will help guide the dragon to a safe haven.

After a long while and the noise of battle gone, Ignitus finally found the river stream in question. The water gave a silver sheen from the stars that shone brightly in the clear night. Gliding downwards towards the calm water, he landed gracefully on its bank without so much as a thud. He looked around, straining his ears to see if there was any danger present.

When he was content, he placed the egg down just on the edge of the bank and went towards a collection of golden mushrooms. He looked around the group, trying to find one that would be suitable enough to carry the egg down the stream on its own. When he found one, he carefully tore the mushroom from the soft soil and began to hollow out the underside with his claws.

Once he was done carving a bowl shape, he grabbed it with his mouth and padded back towards the egg. He set the mushroom cap down near the water and carefully placed the egg on top of it. With a soft push, the water gracefully took the cap.

He sat on his haunches and watched the egg drift off down the calm stream. A slew of thoughts and conflicting emotions raged his head, but he mentally shook them away as he bowed down to the retreating egg.

“May the Ancestors watch over you. May they watch over us all.”

With one last look, he quickly jumped up and was already off heading back to the temple. He only hoped that he wasn’t too late at saving only just the one...

~.*.~

“Oi, they just keep on comin’!” the red dragon healer next to Cyril growled in frustration, his white cloak showing clear signs of battling the horde of apes. Rips and blood stained the cloak for all to see. “At this rate, my supply of red gems is gonna be gone!”

“Stand firm, healer, we got a job to perform,” Cyril responded to the dragon’s valid complaint.

They had been moving back inwards ever since they were surprised from the Ape’s new gained ability. It had grown more dire at each passing second. Terrador was faring much better than he was at the moment, but he was constantly being caught by invisible blows. It was a wonder he hadn’t already collapsed in this battle yet.

_Thank the ancestors for this healer._

Cyril growled in disapproval when turned his gaze at the entrance to see the attack had already migrated into their home. It was as if the hooligans had already infiltrated their holy temple before the battle even began. Bodies, both dragon and apes, littered the entryway as the sounds of panicked citizens echoed.

A roar sounded nearby and Cyril whipped his head back to see the healer had been struck cleanly on his neck by an invisible swipe of a sword. He instantly doubled over and began to choke on the grave injury he had been inflicted.

Cyril, following the blood stain hovering in the air, shot out multiple shards of ice at the empty space. Most of it missed, but when he found some of his shots hitting its mark, he didn’t let up. Shard after shard came out until finally the Ape materialized and fell over, dead.

Without missing a beat, he ran towards the healer, dug into his many pouches, and pulled a red crystal gem. He took the healer’s paw away from the open bleeding gash on his neck and placed the gem firmly on the gash eliciting a gurgled roar from the healer.

It glowed a fierce red, a seething hot sensation was felt on his claw as the open wound started to miraculously mend back in place. After a dozen seconds had passed, the wound had healed completely and the gem ceased to glow. The only sign of inflicted damage now was a thin line of scar tissue.

The healer coughed out the remaining blood in his throat, his eyes forming tears from, no doubt, the pain that blow brought.

“Thanks, Master Cyril,” coughed the healer.

Cyril didn’t answer back, since as soon as he threw the now colorless gem away, he heard the apes shouting amongst each other. His confusion only grew when he saw the advancing apes suddenly start fleeing. He looked around to see if there was anything to even hint at a reason, but as far as he could tell there was no reason for them to suddenly flee.

He had a bad feeling about their sudden choice in tactics.

“What’s going on?” coughed the healer, just as confused. “They were pummelin’ us good they were.”

Cyril wished he had an answer. He looked towards the bulky earth dragon that was still battling the apes. They were clearly trying to get away from Terrador, but his roars told his enemies that he wanted them dead. He managed to score one or two, but ultimately the rest had fled towards the gate.

Cyril glanced back towards the entrance to see if any other apes were fleeing within its walls. None came out, only the panicked noises that resonated within the temple’s walls answered back.

“Cyril, check the eggs!” Terrador called out to the ice dragon before directing a stern glare at the retreating forces. Cyril thought he saw a hint of apprehension in his features but quickly dismissed it as he ran past the bodies.

He ignored the spacious nature of the entrance and bolted through a hallway. He saw more bodies along the way, and the thought that something terrible had happened hit him full force.

Going left and right, following the intersecting hallways, he found the door leading to his chambers, and ultimately, the incubating room. It was already wide open, cracks could be seen on the walls around the doorway. He grimaced as he ignored the signs that something had obviously happened here. He passed a green pool, a counselling room, and several more hallways before stopping in his tracks in disbelief.

_Dear Ancestors..._

The incubating room was in a state disarray. Parts of the ceiling had crumbled, walls were buckled, and worst of all...

_The eggs... our eggs... dear Ancestors..._

He sat down on his haunches, his mind numb with terror at the scene in front of him. His jaw had slacked open without him noticing, his eyes dilated at the intensity of the scene.

“No...”

Emotions inside him flared. He didn’t know how he should react. Here he was, sitting and staring at the destruction of his race.

How was one supposed to react?

“No...”

He had failed, they all had failed.

His expression changed to terror, his breaths getting faster as fear struck his being at the sudden realization of what this meant. What were they to do now?

He saw movement in a corner of the room. His crazed eyes looked at the crumbled form of Volteer, the blood and... eggs covering his entire body.

Without thinking, he slowly entered the destroyed room, taking care of avoiding his... brethren with his pawsteps. He approached Volteer, the horror on his face not going away. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore, his body seemed to move on its own accord.

“V-volteer,” Cyril cracked, his voice not sounding like the calm and commanding tone he’s used to hearing himself. “A-are you ok-kay?”

Volteer groaned in response, but didn’t say anything.

Cyril sat back down next to him. He looked around the horror again. It was truly the most terrifying thing he had ever laid witness to, hundreds of lives smashed in all corners of the chamber.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, he felt like he was staring around the room for a long while. His trance was only broken when he heard pawsteps running toward the room. His gaze fixed to the other entrance he had just realized was there and saw a red figure run and stop in his tracks as well with the same horrified expression.

“I-Ignitus...” Cyril cracked weakly towards the red dragon.

Volteer stirred at the name, turning his head and straining one of his yellow eyes to look.

Ignitus expressions change that to solemn. He bowed and closed his eyes in defeat.

“Dear Ancestors, forgive me...” was all he said.

At this, Cyril suddenly felt a pocket of rage burst forth. His frozen face was replaced with a vicious snarl.

“You!” he roared at his old friend. “What in the blazes were you doing!? What happened here!? Why didn’t you protect the eggs!?” He felt tears start to form in his eyes. “Why didn’t you save them!? Why did you run off!?” The tears started to flow down his flushing cheeks. “WHY!?” he roared as loud as he could, his ice cold eyes glaring like daggers at the red dragon.

Ignitus didn’t answer. He looked up at Cyril with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

“Cyril,” groaned Volteer beside him, getting his attention. “He was... only doing... what was best...” he strained his words.

Cyril huffed. “Well you can see how much that helped, now can’t you?” He motioned one of his forepaws and wings to the room’s condition. “This is easily the biggest embarrassment of our kind, and I don’t want to be part of this... this... travesty!”

Volteer winced, turning his head slowly towards the angry ice dragon. “The purple egg... it’s safe...”

At these words, the ice dragon faltered briefly and dropped his vicious glare toward Ignitus. His eyes drifted to Volteer’s. He nodded at him to discern that what he heard was correct.

“So that means-”

“That there is still hope,” Ignitus finished softly, his eyes downcasting at his forepaws. “Please, forgive me.”

And just like that, his furious anger towards his friend was erased. In its place a deep sorrow festered. He relaxed his muscles that he just noticed were tensed. He took a deep breath and sighed.

“I’ll stay with Volteer,” Cyril declared finally, his voice returning to its usual calm demeanor. “Terrador is in the front chasing off the assault as we speak.”

Ignitus took a deep breath himself, nodding at the ice dragon before walking out of the chamber.

Cyril looked back to Volteer. The electric dragon seemed to be at a loss as his eyes took in his surroundings in his crumpled form. That’s when Cyril noticed one of his forelegs were twisted at an odd angle. His frown only grew at the dire state his friend was actually in.

“Do you want me to get a healer?” he asked. He wasn’t certain if he wanted any dragon to come in this chamber at the moment, but his friend’s condition certainly made him reconsider.

“No...” Volteer replied weakly. “I don’t... deserve it...”

Cyril hummed as he continued to look over his friend's condition. Despite the blood coating his armor and the broken foreleg, Volteer didn’t seem to be in any apparent fatal danger. “I’m sorry.”

Volteer gazed at him, weakly showing confusion in his grimaced features.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough.”

Volteer didn’t respond. Instead, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

Cyril followed suit, bowing his head and closing his eyes, praying for all the lost young, praying for the Ancestors to watch over them all. For on this day, the year of the dragon, would mark the start of the decline of the dragon race as they all know it.

It was a race against time. Their only hope was one purple egg that could change it all. Their current future was bleak, but Cyril, with a hint of hope, was certain it would work out in the end.

It just had to.


	2. Happy Hatchday

~.*.~

~.*.~ **Happy Hatchday** ~.*.~

~.*.~

_Thirteen Years Later_

A single beetle decended down onto a blade of swaying grass in the middle of a clearing between mushrooms that reached high into the sky. The mushrooms gave an orange tint to the swampy decor the beetle had uncaringly landed upon. Sounds of other insects and various forms of life could be heard in every direction.

Mud bubbles popped not too far off. The trickling sound of water flowing gently whispered in the air. Chirps and creaks enjoyed the peace the swampy decor provided was loud and clear. The beetle was quick to add to the chorus as it chirped on the blade of grass without a care in the world. That was until another noise joined in, sending tiny shockwaves to the beetle that promptly flew away at whatever was trampling forth.

It was at that moment a golden glowing insect buzzed through with uncontrollable laughter. Along came chasing a purple colored beast, his equally purple eyes staring at the golden insect with a playful, determined expression on his scaley maw. He was laughing along with the golden insect as he plowed right through the patch of grass.

“You’re toast when I catch you!” the purple beast yelled with a wide grin.

“What, you were looking the other way!” the dragonfly goaded. “That’s a perfect time to introduce my world famous, and legendary, mudball of awesomeness!”

“Not on the back of my head!” the reptilian beast leapt at dragonfly figuring he was close enough. But in a burst of speed, the golden insect flew higher to escape the beast's clutches. A gasp and crash into one of the tall mushrooms occurred immediately afterwards.

“And why not? It’s the perfect shape!” he continued with an innocent look. “I’m sure your head appreciated it.” He positioned his hands in front of his eyes in a frame. “Oh yeah, that’s one for the books. Sparx, the best mudball thrower in the world, defeats the Terror of the Swamps.”

With a grunt, the beast picked himself off the ground and shook his head from his self inflicted blow. He gave the dragonfly, calling himself Sparx, a curious look.

“Yeah, I would love to see that,” he said with a slight chuckle.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t catch me.”

The beast grunted in annoyance, but what Sparx said was true. He turned his body around and prepared to give chase again as he stared intently at the dragonfly for his go.

“What? No retort back? Come on bro, y’know I can’t jive if ya give me nothing.”

He leapt at the dragonfly again, however Sparx only needed to hover a few more inches before it was impossible for the beast to get to him. He landed back on the soft ground, this time staring angrily at the dragonfly.

“No fair, I can’t catch you if you’re flying that high!”

“Uh, yeah, duh,” Sparx said as he shrugged. “Maybe if your wings worked...”

At that, the beast did a take on his backside. Indeed, he had wings. The golden brown membranes were folded neatly on his back. He moved one of them and gave it a little flutter. It’s true, ever since he could remember, he had wings. Yet he could not fly like his brother. He was the only dragonfly in the village that couldn’t fly.

In fact, compared to the other dragonflies, he was completely different from all the others. For one, at a young age, he grew a pair of antennas that looked and felt completely differently from the others. They resembled more like funny shaped thorns he’d seen on some thick vines than anything. He could walk on four legs while the others didn’t have any. Instead the others had arms and hands. His face was longer than the flat faces the dragonflies sported. The soft scales boasting his entire body were nonexistent to other dragonflies as their sales were more harsh and profound. Sometimes he felt like an outsider, even though his mother and father swear he was one of them.

A frown formed on his maw. “Don’t remind me.”

Sparx was quick to notice his brother’s demeanor and swooped down. “Hey dude, don’t sweat it. Maybe you’re a late bloomer, they say the late ones are the best fliers.”

The beast rolled his eyes, no longer in the mood for catching. “Yeah, and I suppose that’s why I don’t have opposable thumbs like you too?”

“Oh come on now, Spyro buddy. You’ve been getting all moody lately, where’s the happy go lucky bro I remember?”

The beast, who was named Spyro, only shrugged at the question. His mood was quickly souring the longer his thoughts went to his differences. He was never picked on by the others for being different, but sometimes when he watched his peers fly around in the village. He only wished he could join them.

“Alright, I get it, you’re thinking about the whole _‘oh I’m so different, oh no’_ thing again, am I right?”

Spyro sighed, “Yeah, I just don’t understand it.”

“Well,” Sparx pointed at himself, “stick with me, and eventually good ol’ Sparx will give you the gift of flight, eh?”

Spyro shook his head. “No Sparx, it’s not about flying... well part of it is I guess.” Spyro glanced at him, the frown on his face deepening. “I don’t want to be different, Sparx. I feel like I don’t belong.”

Sparx crossed his arms and gave Spyro a curious look. “Bro, do you see any of the others look at you funny?”

“I don’t know,” Spyro furrowed his brow. “No, they haven’t, but I feel like something is wrong and I shouldn’t be here.”

The dragonfly clicked his tongue and shrugged. “Well, whether you like it or not, you’re one of us. You ain’t got any complaints from me, Pa, or Ma.”

Spyro suddenly felt embarrassed. Both because he once again was discussing this topic with his brother who’s always displeased by his self loathing, and because it always ended up going back to the same answer. That he was, in fact, a dragonfly. Honestly, he didn’t truly believe he was one, but he would never doubt his family.

“Come on, let's go back home,” Sparx sounded, patting Spyro on the nose. “Maybe the folks will cheer you up. It’s your hatchday after all.”

Indeed, today was a special occasion for this young beast. He was turning thirteen, an age said to be full of responsibilities. Of course, his brother had turned that age only a few days ago and didn’t even show a hint of acting responsibly. The folks did however make a delicious dinner that evening.

“But it’s not even late yet,” Spyro said softly.

“Nah, it’s never too early to go back home. Besides, me and a couple of others chipped in something for you.”

“Oh?” This piqued Spyro’s interest. He raised a brow at his brother’s statement. “And what may that be?”

“It’s a surprise,” he smiled.

“Uhuh, sure it’s not just another one of your pranks?”

“What?” he asked in mocked surprise. “I’m hurt you would even think that, Spyro.”

“Well when you do it every other day...”

Sparx waved his hand and shook his head. “Nu uh, no way dude. How could I prank my bro when he’s already feeling down?”

Spyro smiled a little bit at that. He didn’t believe him, but he appreciated his brother’s willingness to cheer him up regardless.

“Well if you say,” Spyro chuckled. “Lead the way.”

“And I will, someone’s got to collect on that Terror of the Swamp bounty!”

Spyro rolled his eyes, the smile still on his face. Maybe an afternoon rest would do him some good and rid him of his unpleasant thoughts. Besides, he would be lying to himself if he wasn’t curious about what Sparx offered. He didn’t mind walking into a prank if it was good.

So they walked through the relatively calm swamp, poking fun at one another with random jokes. The mud pools they passed bursting as they usually did. Frog weeds, a plant-like sentient creature, were jumping about no doubt looking for spots to prey on smaller insects. They even spotted a bulb spider plotted next to a weird colored fungus doing something similar.

“Y’know, every time we go out of our home and into the usual spots nowadays, I’m surprised none of those spider things try to do something funny,” Sparx said as he eyed the white colored spider dotted with red markings.

“I think it might be because of me,” Spyro answered back with a thoughtful expression. “I mean I am bigger than you.”

“Not to mention heavy.”

Spyro gave a glare at Sparx who only shrugged with his arms.

“Hey, just sayin’.”

“I think you have to thank me anyways, since I keep them away.”

“Pff, nah, they’ve heard of the Great Mighty Sparx and don’t want a piece of these guns,” Sparx flexed one of his arms for emphasis, but Spyro only scoffed at the display.

“Oh brother...”

“And don’t wear it out!”

After a few more minutes of walking through the swamp, they approached a small river. It was a landmark they both recognized as their village was right next to it. The golden tint the river shimmered from the sun’s embrace gave the orange tinted swamp a poppier look. Spyro approached the bank and lowered his head to take a drink. He didn’t know what was in the water, but every time he took a drink from it he felt extremely good.

He assumed Sparx felt the same as he too decided to dunk his head in the calm waters to take a sip. “Ah, always hits the spot,” he would remark usually. This time was no different as he licked and smacked his lips in obvious extreme exaggeration.

They began to go upstream knowing that they would soon see their home and the colony of dragonflies that filtered about. Indeed, for it only took them a short while longer to see the first signs of their village. A group of different colored dragonflies were flying downstream on the other side of the river. The pair waved to them, Spyro using his wing for the gesture, with some of them waving back.

It wasn’t too long after seeing a second group talk amongst each other nearby that they finally reached their destination. Up the hill to their left was their home. It looked just like anywhere else in the swamp, but the difference was that instead of just pure tall mushrooms with some shrubs, weeds, and the occasional tree. There was clearly a semblance of civilization here with twigs and leaves, all of which were neatly tied and woven together in suspension from the ground on many vine lines. Some homes were hollowed out from the mushrooms where multiple entrances were carved for other families.

It wasn’t anything special, least to Spyro. His home wasn’t in the air like the rest were. He and his family lived in a collection of small trees that were conveniently shaped perfectly to make a cozy home. It was by far the largest home in the village.

“Oi, don’t look now, but here comes the Sirens.”

And as if on cue, a pair of blue dragonflies adorning leafy attire approached them.

“Lets see, you are Spyro, part of the Flash Family?” one of them asked.

Spyro nodded, knowing the procedure. It was another thing he was quick to notice as he grew older. He was the only one that ever seemed to be stopped by these two dragonflies in particular. He never questioned it though.

“Hey dudes, can you maybe not today? It’s my bro’s hatchday.”

“Sorry son, but you can never be too certain.” the other blue dragonfly said.

“Yeah, as the chief always says, never trust your check.”

Sparx rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance at the answer. “Yeah, okay dudes.”

Spyro smiled apologetically to Sparx, but he still appreciated his brother’s sentiments. He didn’t mind it as much as Sparx.

After a few more questions regarding his identity, the pair of blue dragonflies deemed that he was actually Spyro and then wished him a happy hatchday. Once they flew away back to their watchful posts, Sparx groaned in annoyance.

“It’s not like there’s anything else out there that looks like you anyways, big guy.”

Spyro shrugged as he climbed up the hill. “Well, just as they said, you can never be too sure.”

“Yeah, okay, like there’s another big purple dragonfly out there that walks on four legs and can’t fly, am I right?”

“Sparx...”

Sparx put up his hands in defeat.

Once Spyro reached the summit, he navigated around the cluster of mushrooms. Dragonflies were casually bustling through, some of them chatting, some of them refining and tuning their homes, some of them bartering with some small stalls to the sides. It wasn’t a big place, but the amount of dragonflies living here was a staggering amount.

But Spyro wasn’t paying too much attention to what was happening above him. His gaze was directed to the group of trees that were intertwined into each other. The closer he got to what he called home, the more he realized that a little rest wouldn’t hurt and it might bring up his spirits. A yawn suddenly escaped from him as he trekked further.

“Hey Sparx, hey Spyro!”

Spyro looked up to see a familiar red dragonfly. Sparx waved to him with a wink.

“Hey dude, is everything set up?”

The red dragonfly gave Sparx a thumbs up. This caused Sparx to clap and rub his hands.

“Perfect!”

Spyro looked to the two dragonflies with suspicion. Well at least he was going to know what exactly his brother had cooked up for him now and get it over with.

“Hey there, Vaanro.” Spyro said with a small grin.

“Yeah, I’m guessing Sparx already told you what we got?”

Spyro raised a brow and glanced at Sparx. Sparx only replied with a cheesy smile and a half shrug.

“I guess not then, boy are you going to be surprised!”

“So it’s not some prank?” Spyro asked.

“Nah, it’s your hatchday! Which, by the way, happy hatchday to you.”

Spyro didn’t believe it for a second, but he decided to play along anyway. “Well if you say so, and thank you.”

“Right then, if you’ll just follow me...”

Vaanro flew off back where he came from. Spyro, with one more curious look to Sparx, followed along. He briskly jogged past his home and other clusters of mushrooms before Vaanro stopped in a small clearing. Spyro approached, looking around carefully, before he entered the clearing with a confused look. Vaanro smiled at him, but it wasn’t the usual obvious fake smile that Spyro was expecting to see. It was genuine.

“Alright bro, now I know this is asking a lot coming from your ol’ pal Sparx, but could you close your eyes?”

Spyro looked to Sparx, back to Vaanro, and back to Sparx again. The confusion on his face was only growing.

“You really weren’t joking?”

“I know, right?” Sparx responded back.

Spyro turned back to Vanroo and decided to keep following along. He closed his eyes and dared not to move. He heard Sparx zoom off, as well as Vaanro, but he felt like they actually meant it this time. He sure hopes so, otherwise he knows he was setting himself up hard for an easy prank.

When a minute had passed, he was almost back to thinking exactly that. But then he heard the fluttering of multiple wings coming towards him. It must’ve been the entire gang, Spyro thought. He tensed his muscles expecting the worst as he heard the others buzz around his head. He was just about to peek a look when he felt something being laced over his head and flopped down to his neck with a tiny pull.

“Alright, big guy, you can open your eyes now.” came Sparx’s voice.

He did as he was told and saw a group of five hovering in front of his face with huge smiles. Spyro gave them all a curious look before he glanced down to see what the sudden weight to his neck was.

He gasped at what he saw. A flood of joy soon spilled forth as a huge smile formed on his maw. Around his neck was an instrument that he wanted to play ever since he saw his mentors show it. It made the most beautiful noise he had heard. Unfortunately at the time, he was already much too big to try as they didn’t have the same instrument that was to Spyro’s size.

But now, with one around his neck and plenty big enough for him to sit down and play, made him giddy with excitement. His thoughts of resting from before were completely wiped away.

“Yeeeeah, might’ve thought you’d like that,” Sparx said looking at his fist.

Spyro smiled as wide as he could at Sparx, his heart was ready to burst. “I didn’t know this is what you were doing when you said you were hanging with Vaanro.”

“It was all Sparx’s idea too,” Vaanro added. “Course, I was the one that got stuck carving that thing out.”

“Oi, don’t be taking all the credit,” a green colored dragonfly next to Vaanro said before punching him lightly in the arm. “I believe I did more of that then you did.”

An orange dragonfly sighed at the two and shook her head. “Honestly, can’t you two not fight about something so trivial?”

“Oh uh... sorry Genox,” the green one said.

Spyro chuckled, pleased to see that Genox was in on this as well. She wasn’t with the group all that often, but she treated Spyro with more care than the others. Even more than Sparx, but of course he would never tell Sparx that and expect a warm reception from it. Though he wasn’t surprised to see Jarx, the green colored dragonfly. He should’ve expected as much, since Jarx and Vaanro are as inseparable as he is to Sparx most of the time.

“We’re just happy that Sparx decided not to do something wacky like wrap your arms with vines as a gag,” the last cyan dragonfly said. “Almost felt bad about that one.”

Spyro snorted, remembering all well the memory of closing his eyes just last year and being treated to vines attached to stink sap as a hatchday gag. He recalls he ended up trying to whack his friends with the saps as payback before it turned into a wild goose chase of finding Sparx.

“Oh yeah, that was a great day, let me tell you,” Sparx happily sighed. “Almost as good as the day I planted that spider in your leaf.” He gave a toothy grin to the cyan one.

“And that was the day I learned that some spiders don’t taste so bad,” he replied back with a wink.

“Wait, you actually ate it?” asked Sparx with a raised brow.

The cyan one only smiled and licked his lips.

“What did it taste like, Botix?” Spyro asked with an amused look. The spiders in the swamps have been told to not be edible since most had some type of leath venom. Spyro, already assuming this was a classic Botix rebuke, didn’t expect much.

“Juicy.”

“Yeah, something your lies lack, dude. You need to seriously work on that,” Sparx said with a pointed finger.

“Yeah well.” He shrugged. “This is the truth, but that’s alright, I know I’m not a good liar.”

“Hey Spyro, why don’t you play your flute for us?” came Genox.

Spyro fidgeted, he looked down at the instrument that hanged from his neck with a sudden realization from the request.

“But I don’t know how to play it.”

“Pfft, so what?” came Vaanro. “Just play it anyways.”

Spyro looked to his group of friends and back to his flute. He shrugged himself finding that he might as well start somewhere and sat on his haunches. With care, he took his foreclaw and took the instrument to his muzzle. He remembered how his mentors held it and tried to mimic their arm position. Thinking he was in the correct position, he blew vigorously into what he assumed was the correct place to blow.

A resulting screech and whine sounded from the instrument that caused not only Spyro to flinch, but the others as well.

“Uh, yeah, it’s pretty apparent that he doesn’t,” Sparx replied to the hard noise.

“Try blowing softer, Spyro,” Genox insisted. “Think of a soft breeze.”

Spyro mentally sighed and placed the mouthpiece once more to his maw. He blew as soft as he could, but this time no sound came. He tried again, still no luck. Once more, and it again produced a loud screech.

“Wow, I didn’t know it was going to be this hard to play,” Spyro remarked. He examined the instrument, thinking that perhaps he was blowing into the wrong place.

“Are you covering the proper holes?” Genox asked.

“I think I am.” Spyro flipped the instrument around. “I remember you had to press this one, right?” He pointed to a key on the instrument’s underside. He took the piece again to his maw and softly blew a few more times. He was slowly getting irritated at the lack of any progress.

“It could also be how you’re blowing. It’s got to be condensed.”

“Condensed?” Spyro repeated.

“Yeah, like a wind tunnel, but as a soft breeze.”

Spyro didn’t think he understood what she meant, but he tried blowing again, forcing his maw to only let air out of the center. This time, a note definitely sounded and Spyro’s excitement grew.

“There you go!” Genox clapped.

Spyro blew again, the same note repeating over and over before he knew how forceful he needed to be with his maw and lungs. A smile crept on his features as he looked back to his group of friends.

“Thank you guys so much.”

The gang nodded, smiling back at Spyro’s approved gift.

“All thanks can go to me, thank you, thank you,” Sparx interjected, flashing an innocent grin to the others to which only Genox snorted with a disapproving glare.

“Anyways, what do you fellas want to do now?” Botix asked.

Spyro looked back to his gift wanting to spend the day practicing with his newfound flute. He looked back up apologetically to the group.

“If you guys don’t mind, I’d like to try out this flute some more.”

Botix waved him off. “Well that’s understandable.”

“Oh I know, lets go mess with the Flurks,” Jarks proposed.

“Now that sounds like a good time waster. Darnx has been pretty easy to pull a fast one.” Vaanro smirked.

“And this is where I go.” Genox flew away from the group shaking her head.

“See, this is why no chick ever takes you seriously,” Sparx said, gesturing to the departing dragonfly. “If someone asks what we should do...”

Spyro shook his head as the group started to drift away from him as they began to argue. He wasn’t too fond of doing what they were suggesting anyways. His attention went back to his flute with a gleeful grin. Placing the instrument back in position, he blew into the mouthpiece to hear the same note.

~.*.~

“Are you sure this is accurate?”

“I’m positive, m’lord.”

A disgruntled Gaul read back over the report his personal attendant had given him. If the report wasn’t wrong, by a sheer stroke of luck, the scouting party that went to the lands far east had spotted the ice guardian in contact with the Atlawas tribe. Why an ice guardian would be there is unclear, but with this knowledge they can launch a full scale attack to quickly subdue the tribe and guardian.

“You better hope your information is correct, my servant.”

The attendant merely gulped, a lanky ape in comparison to the gratuitous build his lord sprouted. “I’m sure, m’lord.”

The chamber they were currently in was incredibly dark. It looked more like an arena than it did with one that commanded authority. Green flames were lit in a circle in the center on the edges of a circular pit. Nothing could be seen below, only more darkness in the harsh lighting.

“Tell the scouts to relay the message back to Cynder.”

“Yes, m’lord!”

The chamber looked ancient as well. The withered stone structure bearing cracks no matter where one may look. Signs of battle are obvious on the dark surface. A burning, intoxicating aroma lingered in the stale air of the chamber.

“I don’t have to remind you what she will do to you if your information isn’t accurate, do I?”

“No, m’lord!”

The faint sound of static could be heard echoing in the chamber. It was barely audible, but when the two stopped talking and one was listening, they could hear it. Gual never paid any mind to the noise however.

“Then get to it.”

The attendant ran off as quickly as he was speaking, not looking back as he exited the chamber through the only visible opening on the opposite side. Gaul stared at the retreating figure before closing his only good eye in contemplation. He dared not to believe it would be this easy, but it seems fate was fortunate on his side after all the waiting he’s done.

_Patience is virtue, the time to strike will come with patience._

He nodded at his own thoughts. After seven years, parts of his new plan were finally about to go into action. After failing to find the purple egg during their raid at the Temple, they had to resort to a more subtle approach rather than a direct one. He was confident though with how scattered the dragon population was at the moment that finding and subduing the guardians should be a simple task.

In fact, he got word the other day from his previous attendant that the electric guardian had been found in the harsh cold winds of the north. Cynder immediately went to the call, but not before making sport of the previous attendant. The look of shock and anguish on the ape’s face as Cynder casually shoved him into the dark pit in front of him was reminded in his brief memory.

He growled in disapproval, but didn’t punish. Striking fear in his men is his duty, not one from a servant, even if they were second in command.

But that was far from his concern. His main concern was what the guardians were doing as to be carelessly exposed like they have been. Again he questioned his luck, but dismissed it that it was probably by chance this happened. After all, the dragon race had been crippled for nearly thirteen years now and the guardians were forced to hide. It made sense sooner or later that one of them would slip and expose themself.

He hummed deeply, propping his eye open to stare at the dark pit before him. He wished he knew where the other two were, he’d been hunting them and the egg for so long that it almost seemed impossible that he left any land unchecked. But when all four of them were found and wretched apart from their powers...

A smirk stretched on his face. Just thinking about the day he acquired them sent shivers of a rare excitement down his spine.

~.*.~

She couldn’t have been happier. She had finally proved herself worthy from the dark master’s blessing with her latest catch, the electric guardian!

Currently encased in a glowing sphere of energy, the electric guardian gave a piercing, loathing stare at the dragoness that has caused so much destruction and chaos over the years. With her deep dark purple, almost completely black, scales, magenta wings and belly, and dark green eyes, she smirked at the guardian’s distaste. It filled her with every ounce of glee. An added bonus was that the guardian bore quite a number of scratches and bruises from her initial attacks.

She possessed a very slim build, her thin legs and body looked as if they could squeeze through the tiniest of holes for any dragon her size. Her slender neck was tilted at an angle as she looked over the guardian before her. Her wings were folded up neatly behind her back. Her tail that ended in a sharp, white spade flicked erratically behind her sitting form. The many white and long horns that extruded from her elongated head. She thought she looked to be the perfect image to strike fear and uncertainty to her foes.

“I’m impressed, Guardian. You’ve managed to escape my grasp for a long time.” Her smirk grew. “I’m sure all of your friends that died for you feel the same.”

“Murderer...” the guardian muttered scathely. He quickly looked beyond his captor to see the destruction of a battle that had recently been fought. Dragons, young and old, littered the battlefield in the frozen landscape. Snow was gently falling over the carnage. A harsh, cold gust blew from the right, but the inclement weather had no effect on the black dragoness.

“I don’t like that name,” she teased. “I prefer the title others have given me, _Terror of the Skies._ ” She snorted at the sound of that. It was outright ridiculous, but the look and sound of fear when her victims muttered the words were deeply engrossing to her.

“You should feel ashamed, contrite, compunctious, mortified at what you’ve done,” he growled. “Betraying your own race for the dark army, unforgivable!”

“You and everyone else,” she replied with a chuckle. “You should be grateful, you’ll soon serve a worthwhile purpose in this world.”

“I’ll never concede to you, you audacious, shameless, flagrant, _murderer!_ ”

She huffed, a blank stare bearing down at the enraged guardian. Another harsh gust of wind blew through the battlefield. “I would love to kill you, but my master forbade me.” She sighed, annoyed at the only request that made her repulse.

“Pathetic, deplorable. How could you follow such a one sided leader who wishes our very continuation to end?”

She scoffed, a smirk forming once more on her maw. “Clearly you don’t know a thing.”

With a gleam of her eye, the ball of energy started to rise up, bringing the trapped guardian with it. The guardian flashed a worried look as he was hovered about without his control.

“Now then, this place is just _so dreadful_ to extract what I need from you. So many corpses, you understand?”

The guardian looked in horror behind the dragoness to see the strewn of dragons start to stir about. “Wha-”

“ _Oops,_ ” the dragoness interrupted with the darkest smirk she gave. “Looks like your friends are beginning to wake up, and I don’t think they’re going to be happy.”

At that moment, dozens or so of the fallen dragons had inexplicably risen back to their feet. Their movements were slow and sluggish, it was a wonder how some of them were moving with their fatal injuries. They moaned into the cold air. Their glassy, distant eyes conveying a trance.

Volteer gasped. “You wicked creature! How could you? How are you contro-”

She didn’t respond, but interrupted him by jerking the ball of energy upwards. Picking herself back up, she stretched all the joints in her body, wings spread to her fullest extent. She squatted down a bit to get her kinks out before she jumped and flapped her wings to take off towards the snowy sky. The ball of energy and guardian, following behind, leaving the undead to their musings forevermore.

The groans of the undead and the chill winds were all that were left. But behind a rock, huddled in fear with wide teary eyes, sat a young ice dragon. He sniffled and shivered at the scene, never to be the same again.


	3. The Day After

~.*.~

~.*.~ **The Day After** ~.*.~

~.*.~

“Psst, Spyro, wake up!”

A groan escaped Spyro as he curled up from the harsh hissing. He had almost fallen asleep until Sparx came rushing through the tree opening with silent ecstasy. It was the dead of night and the majority of the dragonflies had already gone to their safe havens. Sporadic glows of different colors glittered behind Sparx’s golden shade, casting an annoying, bright light towards Spyro.

“Dude, I found something really cool. Me and the guys found it earlier, but they all chickened out,” Sparx whispered.

Spyro lifted one of his eyes lazily at Sparx with a yawn. “I’m trying to sleep, Sparx.”

“Please, do it for me? You can do it for your ol’ buddy, right?”

Spyro growled silently and curled up even more. “No Sparx, maybe in the morning.”

“But it’ll be better at night, I swear!”

Spyro didn’t answer, determined to block out his brother in hopes that it would be the end of whatever he had planned. Unfortunately for Spyro, Sparx was not going to give up so easily. He zipped towards Spyro’s nose and started to jab his finger forcefully.

“Come on, you know you want to.”

Spyro blew his nostril as hard as he could, sending Sparx spinning back ungracefully onto the base of the bark wall. “No, Sparx, I’m trying to sleep.” His annoyance creeped somewhat into his groggy mumble.

Sparx pushed himself up, rubbed off the bits of dirt before he cleared his throat as softly as he could. “Well uh, if you don’t think that amazing gift, that was _my_ idea, is good enough for asking a little bit of a favor...”

Spyro opened his eyes in a glare.

Sparx shrugged.

With another groan, he lifted his head feeling the weight of his exhaustion instantly. “That’s unfair, Sparx.”

“Well then...” He gestured toward the opening with a smile. “...Shall we?”

Spyro sighed loudly, picking himself off the cozy nest of leaves he had been laying on. He let out another yawn, stretching his body from the curled position he had relaxed in for the last couple of hours.

“Where’re we going?” Spyro asked with a distant stare.

Sparx motioned him to follow. They went around their home, Sparx leading them quickly toward the opposite end of the village. They approached patches of grass that were taller than Spyro. He blinked at their stillness, a nagging feeling that he shouldn’t be here in his stupor.

“Yeah, check this, you know how we’re never allowed back over yonder?” Sparx pointed at the stiff blades of grass.

Spyro nodded, his groggy mind still nagging at him that something was wrong. “Okay,” he said plainly, not at all interested.

“I think I finally found the reason!”

Spyro’s uncare stare slowly widened as he finally realized where exactly they were heading and he gasped at Sparx in shock. “Sparx!” He stopped in his tracks and shook his head. “I don’t want to get in trouble Sparx, remember the last time we tried to go back there?”

Sparx dismissed Spyro’s concern with a flick of his hand. “Pff, yeah, and we’re totally going to get caught in the middle of the night.”

Spyro was hesitant, the harsh words of his mother and father circled around him. He felt so ashamed of himself that he told himself he would never do something so reckless ever again.

“You already saw it,” Spyro retorted. “Why do you need me to come with you?”

“Well uh.” Sparx hesitated himself as he looked around. “It’s because I want my bro to experience the wonders of... err... of...” Sparx sighed and dropped his arms down in defeat. “Alright, I can’t lie to my bro.”

Spyro gave his brother a confused look at the sudden change in tone. He felt uneasy about what Sparx was about to say. His instinct proved to be correct.

“Well after we left you with that flute of yours...” he grinned nervously at Spyro, scratching the back of his head. “We decided that it was fine time to check out that cave in the Dark Woods.” He pointed to the patches of grass. “Everything was going smooth, no creepy monsters or whatever the oldies were threatening us about.”

“But... and this is a pretty _big_ but...” Sparx gulped, seemingly afraid of what he was going to say. “...One thing led to another, and now Botix is taken hostage and...”

Spyro slacked his jaw open upon hearing. “Did you tell anyone else about this?” Spyro asked bewildered. “How long ago was this? Who took him?”

“Just now, I came back here flying as fast as I could. Good thing ma and pa don’t mind if I stay out late, huh?”

“Sparx, you should’ve woken them up first!” Spyro proceeded to turn and dash back towards their home.

“Nonono, think of the trouble I’ll get into!”

Spyro stopped and angrily growled at his brother. “Then you shouldn’t have gone off in the first place!”

“Spyro, please, I’m begging you with my pride here. I made an oopsie, I get it. Vaanro and Jarx hightailed it out of there. Though I don’t know about you, but I-. _None_ of us are really the fighting type.”

Spyro looked to the ground, thinking hard on what was the right thing to do. He wanted to let his parents know what was going on, but Sparx did make a whole lot of sense with that last remark. He was capable of fending for himself, something most dragonflies have trouble doing. He would be the ideal dragonfly to go after and save someone.

He furrowed his brows, looking towards the intertwined trees and back to Sparx. He couldn’t believe himself at what he was considering. If he let Mom and Dad know what was going on, they wouldn’t allow him in there. Botix could be in serious danger though, or worse, hurt! He looked once more at their home before sighing heavily and gave Sparx a determined look.

“Fine, you win, show me.”

Sparx nodded, spinning around in place before he flew over the tall grass. Spyro sprinted behind him, taking another look back at the village to make absolutely sure no one was watching. Thankfully he saw no one as his head breached the tall grass with a loud shake.

Seeing that the grass was so thick, he hoped his brother was aware enough to not go too far without his natural light. He looked upwards to see if he could get his bearings. Trees and mushrooms whipped past them, Sparx weaving around the growing density of the approaching woods that had started to shroud the already dark night further.

Before Spyro knew it, it became almost impossible to see clearly in front of him. He must’ve exited the grass by then because he didn’t feel himself running through the harsh bristles, but he may as well still could for how incredibly dark it had become. Thankfully, Sparx started to slow down moments later.

“How much further?” Spyro asked as he caught up with the golden dragonfly.

“Uh, trying to figure that out right now.”

Spyro felt unease by the response. Or perhaps it was him unsure of what was surrounding him. Hearing various noises and soft rustling of who knows what was not helping.

“Lessee, I think I flew this direction which in turn means I came over there... but wait, I think I heard something creepy over that way so maybe I went over-”

“Sparx...”

He raised a hand to him. “I know what I’m doing, alright bro? Just shush. I need to remember if I went left or-”

Spyro then faintly saw a figure just barely out of sight from Sparx’s light. Spyro gasped when he recognized it belonged to a frog weed.

“Sparx!”

“Bro, I know-”

“Look out!”

It happened in a single second. A flick of a tongue was shot out towards Sparx with a loud crack. Then nothing, just complete darkness. Spyro was so stunned at how quickly it all happened that he didn’t hear Sparx’s muffled cry for help.

“Sparx!” Spyro screamed as he charged at where he thought he last saw the creature. When he felt nothing but air, he whipped his head and concentrated on the frog weed’s hops and Sparx’s cries. He followed and tried to smack the source but still only met air.

He continued his blinded chase until he felt something surge through his body. Immediately he stopped in his tracks. Momentarily forgetting that his brother was in immediate danger as fear shocked through him at the unknown sensation. He felt like he could suddenly burst with whatever was surging. It wasn’t painful, but it was immensely uncomfortable. He felt himself shake harshly, and a huff actually produced something he was definitely not prepared for.

Fire, he was huffing out flames. It briefly lit the surrounding area, and Spyro spotted the frog weed jumping away. Hazily, he blew forth a stream of fire towards the unfortunate creature that instantly ignited. The blaze blossomed as the flames choked out the oxygen.

Spyro gasped. “Sparx!” He rammed into the blazing, jumping frog weed. The blow sent the creature tumbling at a nearby mushroom that bounced off of it. Thankfully the mushroom did not ignite, but the situation only grew more dire as the shrub it stumbled onto next instantly caught fire.

“Oh no, SPARX!!!” Spyro leapt into the flames and attempted to slam on the frog weed. He landed on the burning creature, and instantly it shot out a golden insect right through the flames. “SPARX!!!” He ungracefully pushed off of the burning creature and followed the skidding dragonfly. “Sparx!”

Sparx was quick to look up and see the world around him burning. With a yelp, he instantly flew up next to Spyro overlooking the fireworks. “What in the world, what happened?”

Spyro sighed, relieved. He almost didn’t answer the question when Sparx pressed the question again.

“What happened here? How’d frog-dirt get put on fire?”

Spyro, suddenly finding himself nervous, gazed at his brother with uncertainty. “I...” He realized the surge that was going through him was still somewhat there, but it wasn’t mind numbingly trying to force itself out. “I don’t know how, but I panicked, couldn’t see, and then... I blew out fire.”

Sparx looked at him with one brow raised. “Uh, not that I don’t believe you,” he motioned to the now non-moving frog weed that was still very much ablaze, “but uh... um... what?”

“H-here...” Spyro paused, unsure if he could, or even show. “...I think I can do it again.”

“Hey, wait a min-” Sparx interjected, but was cut off as Spyro blew forth a steady stream of flames up in the air making sure it made no contact with his surroundings. “No way...”

Spryo coughed, sputtering a spark. “I don’t know how I’m doing it. I just felt something suddenly inside me.”

Sparx shook his head. “So like, a crazy case of indigestion? What’d ya eat, Spyro?”

Spyro shook. “No, it’s nothing like that. It doesn’t hurt.” He honestly had no clue what this was. It scared him even more that perhaps he was on fire within himself. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“Hmm, well we’ll worry about that later. Remember why we’re out here?”

“Yeah, lets-”

“Sir, the scream came from this direction.” It was a distant, but very audible gruff voice that Spyro did not recognize. “I can see a fire too.”

Both Spyro and Sparx looked at each other and bolted the opposite direction. Spyro jumped in a clump of tall grass, Sparx diving in this time as well putting his own light out. Both of them leveled down as close to the dirt as they could as they peered through the tiny barbs that the thick grass would allow.

They waited for a bit until they heard multiple heavy footsteps approach the dimly lit clearing. Spyro could barely make out what he was seeing, but it looked to be multiple figures wearing what looks to be lazily crafted wooden setpieces. There was one figure he could see somewhat clearly though due to one of them carrying what seemed to be a cyan lantern. It appeared to be a large gorilla. Spyro had never seen anything like that before in the swamp.

Sparx made a quiet startling noise. “It’s them, they got Botix!”

Indeed, encased within the lantern was an uncanny silhouette of a dragonfly. Even if Spyro wasn’t certain, he’d agreed that it was most likely him due to the light. A feeling of dread and determination filled him. They found him, but he was surrounded by at least six of these gorilla figures. Instinct told him to back off, however instinct also told him he knew what he had to do.

Spyro marched out of the patch of grass without fear. The group instantly turned around and gaped at the approaching purple figure. Spyro glared at them with a threatening stance. He was ready to take them on.

“Is that...?”

“I think so.”

“Whoa.”

Spyro didn’t falter, but he did take notice that they thought they knew him somehow. “I don’t know who you are, but you have one of my friends in your lantern.”

The one holding the lamp held it up to examine it before giving Spyro a devious look. “Well then, we’ll give your friend back if you just come with us.”

Spyro immediately didn’t like his tone. “I don’t want to hurt you, please just give us back our friend.”

At this the group around the lantern ape roared in laughter. Spyro didn’t let up his stance however, not even when Sparx finally decided to join him.

“Are you kidding me?” One of them closest to the lantern called out. “You? Hurt us?”

“Yeah, right?” another joined. “The kid’s barely even big enough for us.”

“Amusing threat, but I don’t believe you’re in a position to give those to me, stupid dragon.” The lantern ape smirked.

“Uh yeah, it’s actually dragon _fly_ , bucko,” Sparx interjected with crossed arms.

“I mean it!” Spyro ignored Sparx. “Give our friend back or I’ll fight you!”

The group erupted in laughter once again.

“Come and get it then.”

And thus a staredown occurred with the group behind the lantern ape snickering and smirking wickedly at the pair. Spyro knew this was probably going to be a tough fight, but he had to save Botix. It was one against six, Sparx definitely was not going to offer much help here. He bent his knees, ready to pounce.

His immediate opponent however didn’t even ready himself. The lantern ape was instead standing with the lantern outstretched. He twirled the lantern in place, making Spyro a bit annoyed at them not taking him seriously.

“Y’know, this is the part where I try to convince you that we should take off and leave.” Sparx neared Spyro’s head. “I know Botix is in a tough spot, but maybe we should get the Sirens here to help, hmm?”

“You should listen to your friend, dragon,” the ape in the corner said. “Though I don’t think it’ll help you in the end.”

“It’s dragon _fly_ , pal, and you shush!” He pointed at the offending ape.

“I’ll say this one more time, dragon.” The lantern ape twirled his lamp again. “Come with us, and no one has to get hurt. I’ll let your friend out of here, and your other friend can fly back to safety.”

Spyro shook his head, his brows furrowed. “I don’t think so.”

The ape scoffed before placing his lantern down. He finally got in a battle stance himself, his orange eyes locked onto Spyro’s purple orbs. The apes around him were now all hushed, getting ready themselves. “Before we begin, dragon. Tell me, do you know who you’re picking a fight with?”

“No.” Spyro answered truthfully and nothing more.

“I see... well then. Do you know of a prophecy depicting a singular purple egg?”

Spyro cocked his head at that. “No.” He answered truthfully once more.

At this, the ape gave up his hard stance and chuckled lowly. “Do you even know what a dragon is?”

Spyro was trying to process what the ape was suggesting, but he couldn’t believe it. “You mean, dragonfly, right?”

The group erupted in laughter once again, the lantern ape joining this time. Spyro didn’t find the humor they shared.

“Listen, kid,” chuckled the lantern ape, regaining his fighting posture. “I’m not here to give you a history lesson. You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.”

That’s when Spyro assumed the group was only playing tricks with him. He wasn’t about to be taken away by these creeps. “That’s not going to happen.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

Instantly the ape was upon Spyro and landed a punch to the left of his head. He staggered in place from the blow seeing stars when another ape closest rushed and tackled him to the ground. The remaining apes all dogpiled on top. Sparx let out a gasp at how fast everything happened all at once.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, hey!” Spyro heard Sparx’s muffled scream from the bodies. “Get off of Spyro you idiots, what are you doing!?”

Spyro felt himself forcefully wrapped and twisted as the apes restricted him through and through. They took out ropes and other instruments, some of which glowed in the dark. He wasn’t about to get tied up! With a snarl he forcefully pushed off two of the apes with his hind legs that sent them flying with a screech. He then chomped down on the closest ape to his maw causing it to screech just as loud and knock the remaining two apes over. It backed away bringing a vicious snarl from Spyro as he was dragged slowly across.

Spyro quickly found his limbs again and released the ape, dots of blood spilled forth from the wound he produced. As the ape staggered backwards, Spyro ran up and headbutted it making them skid clumsily before tripping on themself. Spyro then felt another blow, the lantern ape sent a sucker punch on his right flank. He was momentarily off the ground before crashing with a loud grunt.

The two apes that were knocked off attempted to overtake him once again, but this time Spyro was quick on the draw and was already up and charging at one of them before they had a chance to do anything. He felt his antennas connect, punting them away with a twist of his neck in the air.

The other took this chance to take a stab at him with one of the glowing instruments. Unfortunately it connected, eliciting a cry from him as he instantly felt something being drained. He violently shook the device off, twisted his body, and kicked the offender right in the jaw. He didn’t know what the heck that was, but it was definitely not a good feeling for certain.

The lantern ape didn’t give Spyro anymore time to ponder the device as they came at him again with an uppercut on his underside. Spyro yelped as he felt himself once again momentarily in the air clutching his gut at the painful blow. He landed curled, trying to recover from being hit at such a sensitive area.

“You got some spunk, kid,” the lantern ape declared. The two apes that were kicked at first ran up to Spyro and began to tie his limbs. “Not surprising, you being the purple dragon and all.”

He had to do something, and fast! Ignoring the lingering pain, he attempted to pull away from the tightening ropes, only to be met with resistance as he once again felt himself being drained by something. He stared at the rope to see tiny pieces of glowing bits were embedded on the thick material.

“Don’t even try, kid. That stuff can down a fully grown dragon for weeks.” The lantern ape chuckled. “Though you’re not a normal dragon, that’s for sure.”

Spyro tried to struggle again, but every time he resisted, the more he felt like he was drained. He couldn’t place what was being drained, but he felt himself get weaker whenever it happened.

“You still struggling even after one of my men injected the gems into you confirms you’re the real deal. The dark master will be pleased by this.”

He didn’t care what the leader was talking about. There had to be some way to get out of these ropes. He thought about the flames, could he do it again when he needed it the most? He concentrated, feeling out the surge within him. When he found it, he lost himself in the power, replaced now with an unkempt anger he never knew he had. He blew out a steady burst of flame that immediately burned the rope along with one of the apes that screeched out loud as it ran around ablaze.

“Ho-!?”

Spyro didn’t stop. He looked at the now stunned second ape and blew fire at them too sending it about in a blaze craze. Both apes were now screeching loudly in the still night. The other apes began to back away, but Spyro’s fury wasn’t about to let them get far. He spat fire after fire at the remaining apes, some of them being set in a blazing glory. The others just barely dodging Spyro’s vicious snarl.

“Retreat, retreat!”

And just like that, they made a break for it. The less fortunate crawling about in agony. Spyro at the moment didn’t pay them any mind, his body was shaking from the anger he had wielded. It was unlike anything he ever felt. Thankfully it didn’t last long as he became aware of what he just did. He looked at the burning apes with an open maw.

“Oh no...”

He looked over his work, feeling a little sick in the stomach. He meant to free himself, but he didn’t think he was going to kill them like this! Never had he killed anything that could articulate back. Even if their intention was up to no good.

“Are they gone...?” Sparx peeked over a bush. “Did you do it?”

Spyro looked around, a frown on his maw. “I think so.”

“Man, you were awesome!” Sparx sped to Spyro’s face in glee. “Those moves you did, and then those flames! Spyro, buddy, why didn’t you tell me you’ve been practicing with this flame thing of yours?”

“I already told you, Sparx.” Spyro groaned, slightly irritated his brother didn’t seem phased that he just killed sapient creatures. “I don’t know what that was. I’ve never done anything like that before besides tonight.”

“Didn’t look like that to me, I know talent when I see it.”

Spyro looked over the scorched bodies, the flames slowly dying off on their own leaving only the cyan light left. He grimaced at the harsh wounds it brought. “Well I don’t like it that much right now.”

“Are you kidding me, without it, you’d be gone to who knows where. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose...” Spyro turned to the lantern. “I’m assuming before you got me, these things caught Botix?”

Sparx lowered his head at that, his antennas sagging. “Yeah, I left out the part about the gorilla freaks, sorry.”

“Do you know who they are?”

Sparx shrugged. “No, but I think I heard one of them mutter about finding some red dragonfly or whatever earlier before they caught Botix, but I don’t think it was you.”

Spyro had a nagging suspicion that wasn’t the correct tale. “You mean, dragon, right?”

“I mean they said that, but obviously they’re talking about dragonflies. I mean, come on, it’s common knowledge around here, buddy!” He crossed his arms. “Can’t even bother to call us by our full name.”

Spyro didn’t feel that way at all. The leader incessantly kept calling him dragon, and even asked if he knew what one was. He didn’t want to think about it, but perhaps this is why he was so different from the rest. It all made sense too. He just really didn’t want to believe it.

“Uh, Spyro?”

He’ll talk to his Mom and Dad about it for sure. Why would they hide this from him though? That part didn’t make much sense to him. Not to mention everyone else called him a dragonfly as well. Was the whole colony in on this?

“Hey, gaia to Spyro, you okay, buddy?” Sparx waved his hand in front of him causing Spyro to blink and lose his troubling thoughts.

“Wha- oh, sorry.” He looked away. “My mind is a mess right now.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to think once we get our pal out of that lantern, big guy.”

Spyro contemplated briefly before nodding in agreement. He went over the lantern and bashed it open with a headbutt, shattering the foundation with ease. Out came Botix, unconscious and unmoving, but very much breathing and shining brightly. Spyro instantly put two and two together and assumed whatever the apes tried to drain him of is what happened to his friend.

“Oh no, is he okay?” Sparx asked genuinely.

“Yeah, I think so.” Spyro wasn’t absolutely certain, but he didn’t feel any negative aftereffects from the drain. Though admittedly he did start to feel himself bruised. “Before they ran, the big one told me those glowing gem things could take down a fully grown dragon for weeks or something.

“Glowing bits? And come on, don’t be like them! It’s dragon _FLY_ , get it, say it with me!”

Spyro shook his head and carefully lowered his head to scoop up the unconscious dragonfly in between his eyes. It tickled as usual, but he was sure to be careful with him on his nose as such. “Come on, let's go.” He turned around and headed towards the long blades of grass from which they came.

“So uh, we’re going to keep this a secret, right buddy?”

Spyro gave a threatening stare at Sparx before disappearing into the grass patch.

“Yeah, I figured trying to explain how Botix got knocked out wouldn’t be the best idea. Oh man, I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

~.*.~

“You go in the Dark Woods, a place where we’ve told both of you many times not to go, explore a cave, and get one of your friends captured by the Dark Army?”

Spyro and Sparx had returned back to the village, but it seemed as if their parents were already aware of their mischief before even explaining. Vaanro and Jarx had apparently made their way back and made the sensible decision. The very first thing they did was scold them for a good while before demanding them to go to bed.

Sparx kept muttering that Vaanro and Jarx were rats afterwards, but Spyro couldn’t disagree more, or care for that matter. His mind was swimming with what the ape said about him not knowing what a dragon was. It brought him a troubled night as his thoughts would not relent around the ape’s words.

Now it was morning and their father was up bright and early to hear their story with his stern green eyes and blue masculine figure. Even if he was a lot smaller than Spyro, Spyro still felt intimidated by his overall stature whenever he got serious with him.

“Dad, I’m not a kid anymore!” Sparx countered. “I’ve been exploring the Dark Woods for a long time now and nothing has ever happened besides tonight!”

“What’s the Dark Army?” asked Spyro. He hoped his father would spare another scold. 

At this, his father frowned and sighed. “You said you fought them, son?”

“Yeah, Sparx got me in the middle of the night to rescue Botix and when we found him, I...” he really didn’t know how to word it.

“It’s alright son, your brother said you set them on fire? How did you do that?”

Spyro looked away with a frown of his own. “I don’t know, it suddenly came to me. Like I was about to burst with something from deep inside.”

“You sure this is the first time?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and... there’s something else, Dad.” He felt apprehensive. “Am I really a dragonfly?”

His father flicked one of his antennas with an unsure expression. Spyro’s frown deepened. “No, you are not a dragonfly, Spyro,” he finally answered.

Spyro waited patiently for more. Sparx hovered in place looking as if he was slapped in the face.

“You are our son however, that you can be certain of,” his father clarified with confidence.

“Does... everyone know, Dad?”

He hesitated slightly, appearing thoughtful at the question. “Most of us know, but we wanted you to feel comfortable here, son. That’s the honest truth.”

“Wait-wait, hold up.” Sparx went between Spyro and his father. “So you’re telling me you managed to have an entire colony make believe Spyro here is one of us and fool the rest, including me, to think so too?”

His father hung his head.

“That... is the best prank in the world, whoa!” Sparx lit up to a bewildered dad. “Pa, you’ve been holding out on me all this time. You should give me some pointers on how to do a prank on such a large scale.”

“Sparx, this isn’t a joke!” his father irritably answered back. “I’m being serious!”

“Yeah-yeah-yeah, but imagine what you could do with something that large scale? It would easily top any prank I’ve ever come up with!”

Spyro shook his head, not amused at his brother’s dismissal. “So I’m a dragon then?”

His father gasped, the gesture giving Spyro a good idea where that answer landed. “Who told you about dragons?”

“The gorilla people. The group leader asked me if I even knew what one was.”

His father hummed. “Well, yes, you are a dragon.”

Spyro didn’t know how to feel about being told by his father he was not a dragonfly. Betrayed? No, his parents were good people, there had to be a reason for this secrecy. All the reason to keep pressing the topic at hand. “Where did I come from?” He felt suddenly not welcomed. He ignored it for the moment, his curiosity winning over his newfound knowledge.

“I can answer that,” came a soothing voice. His mother came gliding down to join with a warm smile. She sprouted red and green scales with a more feminine physique. “Across the swamp there is said to be a temple home to nothing but dragons alike overlooking all the realms. The city within its halls bursting with energy that makes up our entire world. Those that make contact with the dragons are said to never return for they trade their previous life for one of peace and harmony.”

Spyro recalled hearing something like this in one of the mentor’s lessons, but he didn’t remember him mentioning anything about dragons. “So I come from this temple?”

“Honestly, Spyro, we don’t know where you came from.” She smiled sincerely. “However I and your father do believe your true home is up north through the Dark Woods. We’ve... actually been there before ourselves.” She smiled at her husband.

“Yeah, during our honeymoon, I remember.”

“Gross!” Sparx interjected. “Hey wait a minute, how come we’re not allowed and you two went?”

“We were much older, Sparx.” His father rolled his eyes.

Before Sparx could say anything more, Spyro asked, “So I was hatched there?”

“No, your egg was found drifting in the river of our village,” his mom answered. “You grew up with us, and that’s the truth.”

“And well... we were going to tell you eventually, but something bad happened at the temple before you hatched.” His father glanced at his wife with a nod.

“What happened?”

“The Dark Army raided the temple about thirteen years ago.”

Spyro didn’t ask why at first. His maw was stuck agape in disbelief. Thankfully, his father read his mind.

“Unfortunately we don’t know why they did, dragon affairs never really concerned the colony.”

Sparx whistled. “Talk about twist.”

“Y-you didn’t say what the Dark Army was, Dad.” Spyro felt his heart sag the more he learned.

“Sorry, Spyro.” His dad frowned. “All we know is they’re dangerous people and we don’t want to get involved with them.” He looked over to his wife again. “And we made special agreements with the Governs here when we took you in. We were to never let you get involved with them.”

Spyro felt his paws shake. Those apes, the Dark Army, wanted to take him away somewhere. That must be the reason for the secrecy! Suddenly he felt very vulnerable and gave a sweep around his immediate area. “Dad, they know I’m here then!”

The family looked at one another at this revelation that Spyro declared. His father gave a worried glance at his wife with her returning the same. Sparx looked perplexed, his eyes darting back and forth.

“I can’t stay here!” Spyro continued after no one replied. “I need to leave this place now!”

“Spyro, look at me.” His mother flew at his maw and placed a gentle hand on his snout. “You’re certain they know where the colony is?”

Spyro shook his head. “No, b-but-but their leader got away and I don’t think we were that far in the woods!” He nervously looked around again and began turning away.

“Spyro, calm down,” his father soothingly said. “Where would you go?”

“The temple.” It was the first thing that popped in his mind. “I’m going back to where I came from.” He started for the direction the Dark Woods laid.

“Listen, Spyro, please calm down.” His mother flew around to his face again. “We’ll figure something out, we’ll let the colony know that we may need to relocate.”

He shook his head, going around her, and quickened his pace. “No, I don’t belong here!”

“Spyro, wait!” his father called. His cry was heard on deaf ears, unfortunately. The Dark Army was after him, not his family or his friends that were not dragons!

He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew the first step was to go through the Dark Woods, all of it. He ran and ran, ignoring the increasing calls from his parents and brother. Were they even family to him now that he knew the truth? How could they be? He still didn’t know if he should feel betrayed, but nothing mattered at this point. All that really mattered was finding this temple to show him undeniable proof of his lost heritage.

He was going to learn what a dragon was. He didn’t look back with his determined teary eyes.

~.*.~

Time felt like forever. The sun had already set, the double moons glowed a chilling blue tint on the icy fields of Dante’s Freezer. The moans of the dead continued to disturb the young ice dragon’s ears even after the dragoness and Master Volteer left the ice cold lands. He still dared not to move from behind the rock. Too afraid to move a muscle, knowing full well what the walking dead would do.

Were they really dead? Yes, no dragon should be walking around with half their neck torn off. No dragon would have the strength to ignore severed limbs and keep moving. If there was such a dragon, he wished to never know them. The blood they bled had long since run dry, but a peek was all he needed to see the pink flesh all but visible in the dead’s stupor.

He’d been warned that the Terror of the Skies was upon them. He, his family, and the rest of the village. He knew the dangers that were imposed, knew what that heinous dragoness could do. They would’ve all hid, and let the passing havoc fly over them without so much as a peep. But Master Volteer had come to their village seeking aid against the Dark Army the very moment she was upon them.

If he hadn’t shown up, none of this would’ve happened! Mom, Dad, Feng, Ping! They would all still be alive! All forced to fight a losing battle! It was all his fault!

Not everyone was gone though. He knew a few others, some older and around his age, that were told to hide and wait it out. Told that no matter what happened, that they were proud and loved them. It still stung, but he was more concerned about his own life at the moment than to mourn.

He had snuck out to watch the fight, hoping it wasn’t going to be a massacre. His parents... the others... never even stood a chance. The dragoness possessed powers beyond any of their comprehension. She could control the very air they breath. She could spew poison that burned the thickest of scales. She could strike sudden fear with a shockwave that crumbled even the bravest. She could melt into her own shadow, rendering her invisible to the naked eye.

The very worst power she wielded however was one where she didn’t even need the other powers bestowed upon her. She could simply take life away. A single breath to anyone, and they were instantly dead, turned to stone, or dissolved into dust. Turning the dead back to life however was a new one. Not that it mattered, it was still terrible. Thank the ancestors his parents didn’t share the same torment the undead currently possess.

He heard them rip the stragglers, the ones playing dead. They couldn’t escape fast enough with their wounds, the dead were instantly upon them the moment the dragoness was out of sight. Their screams are what made him continue hiding. He knew he had to eventually go back, tell the others the grim news. His legs and fear said otherwise.

He chanced another peek after another long while. They still roamed, but they appeared to be going further away, leaving the scarred one behind. He didn’t see any other bodies in the blood-stained snow. _Any that looked recognizable anyways..._ He took this opportunity to slowly turn about and start tiptoeing as best he could with his frosty blue shaky paws. His dark purple frills were already as low as they could be as he concentrated on having the crackling of snow not be harsh on his steps.

_Crunch... crunch... crunch... crunch..._

He tried as best he could to match his hindlegs with his forepaws to decrease the noise. Steadily going forward, toward a hill he knew inclined down and away from the horrors.

_Crunch... crunch... crunch... crunch..._

He held his breath between long intervals, only slowly exhaling when his chest could take it no more. The smog of breath briefly blinded his vision each time.

_Crunch... crunch... crunch.... crun-_ BANG!!!

Suddenly, without warning, a loud snap sounded that made him jump. He was almost at the top of the hill and he wasn’t about to stay as he was. He willed his paws to run, kicking out layers of snow behind him in his burst of speed. He didn’t stop when he heard a harsh crack nearby, he practically skidded downwards briefly before he lost his balance and began to tumble downwards.

Before he knew it, he hit the bottom of the hill, a small frosting of snow softly fell on him from his ungraceful fall. He was about to continue his sprint when he heard a familiar screech.

The Terror of the Skies had returned!

He dared not move after that. He shut his ice blue eyes and offered himself a prayer to the ancestors instead. He could envision the dragoness had spotted his crumbled self and rush at him with her spear-like tip of a tail outstretched.

He waited, hearing the flaps get closer. He could swear he felt her form casting a shadow over the double moons. He tensed, gritting his maw in anticipation for a hopeful, painless death. But none came, instead he heard her flaps grow more distance once again.

He dared one of his eyes open, to be pleasantly surprised that both the dragoness and the undead were not upon him. However he couldn’t help but stifle a gasp at the new figure that had appeared before him.

It was Master Volteer!

He slowly picked himself off the snow, keeping a lookout for any sudden danger as he made his way to the electric guardian. From a glance he could tell he was hurt, but most importantly he appeared to be breathing. As he got closer, he saw gashes inflicted on his bright yellow scales. The snow beneath him was starting to turn a slight pink.

“M-master Volteer?” He was surprised to hear his own hushed, commanding voice. “Are you alright?”

The guardian did not respond. He was about to investigate further when he heard the distinct moans get closer over the hills. In a panic, he ran, no longer caring about his own curiosity. He dared not look back, hoping now that the undead were not smart when they no doubt spot him in the distance.

And ran he did, for as long as he could. He forced himself to keep running even when his lungs begged him reprieve. Ran all the way back to his only safe haven, passing icecaps and ruined fortresses from a long forgotten war. Even when the crack of dawn was upon him, he did not relent.


	4. The Call

~.*.~

~.*.~ **The Call** ~.*.~

~.*.~

“Will this blasted rain ever stop?”

For days now, Tall Plains had been cursed with an onslaught of rain. The atlawas had given him shelter from the wet conditions. He was thankful they still kept their end of the bargain even in these trying times. It’s just a shame their end of the bargain were filthy huts that were supposed to house dragons.

He found himself in one such hut. It was quite cramped and it looked as if it had been untouched ever since its construction. Corners were littered with cobwebs. The shelves were broken in from age old moldy books. The windows were cracked from neglect. The wood appeared to be rotted in places. The whole place stenched as much mold was on the books.

The atlawas were unfortunately never known to keep up with maintenance of any kind. Standing in front were two as such. He dearly wished circumstances didn’t force him to converse with such an uncivilized species. “Sorry, Guardian Cyril,” one of the atlawas said as he bowed with his long arms. Wearing nothing over his upper body but the white and brown fur. His long neck extended out as well in his gesture. “If you only sent word you were coming, we would’ve prepared a welcoming committee.”

“And if you want to pay worship to the divine, we are more than happy to let you.” The other bowed as well. Both of them wore only an elaborate red and yellow loincloth embroidered with sapphires.

Cyril scoffed, the frills on his cheeks lowered at their attempt to play nice. Obviously these folks were trying their best to be cordial, but he knew they were suspecting him of something. They always were whenever something out of their control was negatively affecting them. You don’t just get two dozen armed warriors to escort on a whim.

“I have no time for this,” he scowled.. “Are you not aware that the Dark Army is on your premises?”

The atlawa on the left propped himself back and cleared his throat. “So why did you try to go into the shrine without our blessing?” His orange eyes transfixed on the ice guardians cyan ones. His elongated face was stone and plain.

Cyril shook his head. “Did you not hear me? The Dark Army is on your premises.” He noted the atlawas change in pleasantries. “Why on gaia was I dragged in this filthy home anyways?”

“So what does that have to do with trying to break in our shrine?” The other atlawa sported red eyes ignoring the dragon’s question. Beyond that, he matched that of the other in both fur and stature.

Cyril gritted his teeth. “I’m not breaking in anything. I’m merely doing reconnaissance for the benefit-”

The orange eye one interrupted, “Just because you’re one of the guardians does not give you privilege to violate our ways, Guardian Cyril.” He looked over to the red eye one.

“It’s really simple, sir. Just allow one of us to accompany you, as per our writ.” The red eye one continued. “We cannot permit anyone in there otherwise.”

Cyril growled, baring his fangs at their stubbornness. It did nothing to change their stance however. “Maybe you misunderstood me. The Dark Army? The group of hooligans that have ravaged countless lands in their quest for power? The beings responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands?”

“Are you suggesting the Dark Army got past our warriors?” the orange one asked.

“Even then, all sightings of the Dark Army are to be reported and we would make the necessary precautions.” The red one crossed his arms. “With all due respect, Guardian Cyril. Your heroics are not necessary.”

Cyril shook his head once more. These two were being stubborn on purpose, he was sure of it. “I have no time to deal with your politics and issues. Do you two not comprehend the dangers of the Dark Army?”

“Calm down, Guardian Cyril,” came another voice from behind.

Cyril turned his head around to find an atlawa that was actually wearing something besides a loincloth, though it wasn’t much better. He wore what appeared to be makeshift bamboo that was woven around his body in chicken wire fashion while also being embroidered with sapphires. If it was to be armor, it didn’t look like it could do a good job of being one. It looked awfully gaudy to Cyril.

“You and I may not heed fondly of each other’s traditions, but we are faced with a crop crisis.” His blue eyes scanned the ice dragon’s figure.

Even when wet and gaudy Cyril had to give him credit. Fionnlagh looked proud. He respected the atlawa as well for he witnessed him combat the Dark Army in person years ago. His appearance definitely was not to be trifled with. Cyril turned to his side to get a better view at his expected audience. “Hello to you as well, Fionnlagh.”

Fionnlagh waved to the two others. The two nodded and left the dragon and their chieftain to their own musings without so much as a word. When the leader looked over his shoulder after several seconds had passed, he let out a huff and promptly frowned at Cyril with a deadpan stare. “It is true, however. Our tribe at the moment is faced with a crop cris and your disregard of our ways is going to get you bound to the stakes as a result.”

Cyril clicked his tongue indignantly. “May I remind you it was by our pact that my people were allowed to roam your lands?”

“Yes, but as chieftain I have to adhere to our traditions to not upset my people. I’m sure you would not want one such as myself to meddle with your people’s rituals.”

“Be as it may, this is the Dark Army we’re speaking of. Tradition or not, they will surely not adhere to your or our rules.” He hoped that would be enough. He scowled however when the leader shook his head.

“We will not follow their own devices and we will certainly not follow your current example. That is not our way. You know this, Guardian Cyril.”

Cyril sat on his haunches, shut his eyes, and pinched the end of his nose in annoyance. Even in respect of the chieftain, he hated everything about the atlawa’s blind honor. Dragons did hold sacred traditions yes, but he and his brethren knew when logic overrode such an event. That’s just basic common sense! Or so he thought. The room grew quiet in his own thoughts, the rain pattering lightly on the cracked tempered glass.

“I know you’ve been hiding from the Dark Army, friend.” He grinned faintly before replacing it back. “But running into one of our sacred landmarks is definitely a quick way to anger both my people and our god.”

Cyril returned the deadpan stare back at the chieftain. “I’m not here to start any trouble, _friend_.”

Fionnlagh chuckled. “I know, but many are starting to blame you for our god’s wrath.”

Cyril raised a brow. “Why do you say that?”

“Our crops and our god are bound. If anything were to happen to our god, our crops would wither and rot. And it so happens that our crops started to decay when you were out and about in our temples. You get where I’m going with this?”

He noted that he was being followed by Fionnlagh’s scouts. “I fail to see the correlation.”

Fionnlagh pointed at Cyril. “Don’t be foolish.” He stepped closer to Cyril with amusement. “Do you know why you were summoned here, Guardian Cyril?”

He looked around the cramped space still finding it just as unfit for a dragon, much less a regular visitor with how filthy it was. “If I were to be so bold, no.”

“It’s for your protection.”

Cyril scoffed harshly. “Hardly.”

Fionnlagh shook his head and looked back at the wet opening. “I know your good deeds personally, Guardian Cyril, which is why I’m taking this time to talk to you. But the rest of my tribe, you must understand.” He glanced back, no longer with a deadpan expression but of concern. “If you show yourself anymore than necessary, my tribe will try to subdue you and I will not have the authority to stop them.”

Cyril’s maw dropped. What a stupidly bogus threat! “How can you not control even your own people?” His features turned vicious, his frills were on edge. These stupid atlawas just crossed the line with his patience. “I’m sorry your crops are going bad, but it’s preposterous to even assume I would meddle with such trivial endeavors!”

The chieftain backed off and raised his arms. “Easy there, I’m just warning you the best I can. If you leave this hut, I cannot guarantee your safety.”

Cyril spat out an ice shard at the wooden floor. This is what he gets for trying to stay ahead of the Dark Army. Truth be told, he almost felt glad he was being indirectly told to leave. He’d been crawling about the mountains with the atlawas for years anyways. When he sighted a company of apes a few weeks ago, he was sure they must’ve found him somehow so he had been running around the mountain temples avoiding them the best he could.

Now it made sense why one of the shrines they mentioned was so heavily fortified. Still though, it seems like his time trying to warn these atlawas that trouble was about was a waste of time. It’s best he found another spot and started anew.

With a slow intake of breath that ended in a quick huff of defeat, Cyril calmed himself and stood back up. “I wish you the best in these trying times, Fionnlagh.”

He nodded back, grinning again. “And you as well. I know my and your people don’t get along, but please understand I’m actually just the messenger here.”

“One where you can’t control your own...” Cyril pouted. “But enough, you have made it abundantly clear what course of action I should take.” He strode passed the atlawa, hanging his head high. The chieftain tilted his head. “I _had_ high hopes for you, you know.” He made sure to pretense his statement. He didn’t even let him get a chance to retort back, he wasn’t about to let him.

He briskly paced himself back to the wet world outside and extended his dark lavender wings. With a lazy glance at the town’s surroundings, he was instantly airborne and flew quickly away from that filthy hut. He flew close to the ground as he zoomed by many huts and constructs he could care less about.

Maybe he should try regrouping with Ignitus? Surely the hour is drawing nigh for the purple dragon. _If they survived that is. No, perish the thought!_ It has been a troubling time in his life, but he mustn’t doubt himself of this one sliver of hope he had been hanging on to.

After a little while, with the mountains growing more distant, Cyril spotted his familiar watering hole a good fifteen miles west. He descended on its banks surrounded by a lush of trees that had made it their home. He mentally sighed as he went and lapped up whatever he could for a day’s flight. Truthfully he knew he could potentially approach the temple, if it was still standing, in half a day’s time, but he’d be exposing himself too much if he flew high up. _Not to mention this blasted endless rain!_

_**“SCREEEEEEEEE!”** _

Cyril’s eyes widened, he knew that noise. He raised his neck up, splashing the cold water in the process, and stared off into the distance. Whatever made that noise wasn’t anywhere near him, however it was just loud enough that he just knew those _things_ were not too far off.

_Great, just what I needed after all that..._

So he waited and squinted his eyes at the gloomy, rainy skies. The screechs continued as they got closer. Thankfully the trees provided the cover he needed, until he gets a visual anyways. That’s when he could faintly make out one of those things. It disgusted him, as it usually did.

It was indeed a typical dreadwing. They appeared to be large gray bats mostly, if bats were allowed to grow three times the size of regular bats, have horns extending from the sides of their heads, and have soulless glaring yellow saucers for eyes. Majority of them were only tools for the apes he could see clearly riding on top. Some of them were bunched up together clutching onto large structures with their huge talons where he assumed more apes were being transported with.

He scanned to see that there were at least two dozen carriers with many more individual dreadwings scattered about. It didn’t take him too long to realize where they were going and what was probably their intent.

 _Curses, of all the rotten luck! What could they possibly want with those primitive imbeciles?_ Cyril shook his head, now more concerned than frustrated for their well being. _Idiots, if only they weren’t single focused on their supposed god and superstitions!_

Cyril had positioned himself behind a group of thick trees as he watched the platoon fly by unnoticed. It only dawned on him that perhaps he was the reason the Dark Army came with such force. He elicited a growl of annoyance, confirming to himself that he had slipped up not once, but twice. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise for him to leave undetected and regroup.

But his honorable instinctive duty screamed at him to help out the atlawas in their time of need. Another growl escaped him feeling he would be betraying his duty as a guardian by not protecting those that seek it most. He stood there, half paying attention to the platoon of apes and dreadwings and heavily contemplating following his logic or honor.

“Well I don’t see _her_ around,” he muttered.

Ultimately, his logical side overcame, letting his pride get hit in the process. He was in hiding for a reason, the Dark Army had been hunting him and the other guardians for years. Helping the atlawas would surely speed up that process tenfold. With a reluctant sigh, he turned away from the flock leaving the atlawas to their fate. Hopefully, the Dark Army will realize that their target is gone and leave the primitives alone.

He had doubts about that though. Once they sought an area, they left virtually nothing untouched leaving ruins and destruction in their wake. He prayed to the ancestors that his act of selfishness would not be the destruction of the atlawa tribe.

He couldn’t bear to be consciously responsible for more deaths.

~.*.~

Spyro knew hours must have passed. He had since crossed vague landmarks he recalled when he and his brother ventured in the Dark Woods before last night. Just as the name suggested, it was still incredibly dark even with the sun’s rays casting in between the cracks of wood, mushroom, and leaves.

He felt empty, as if a part of him never existed. He walked along the moist soil in solitude, the words of his father’s and the ape’s repeating over and over. “You’re not a dragonfly,” he repeated again after hearing his father’s voice say it for the three hundredth time in his head. He didn’t think it would hurt the more he said that to himself. The very notion stung him like a bad case of bulb venom.

He had hardly paid attention to which direction he was going with his troubled thoughts. He didn’t care which way his legs brought him. Only that they eventually reach the temple his mentors discussed in lessons.

_“Hey, Spyro? What’s the matter?”_

Spyro stopped and collapsed, tears beginning to form.

_“Lunix called me out that I wasn’t a dragonfly! She and her friends began to bully and tease how stupid I was!”_

_“Oh Spyro, you know she’s just a drama queen. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about, of course you’re a dragonfly.”_

He sniffled as his tears slid down to his cheeks.

_“But look at me! How in the world am I a dragonfly when I look so different from you?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe you’re just a special case, y’know? We’re not the only colony out here, least that’s what Mom and Dad said.”_

Spyro pounded a clenched paw to the ground. He shook in place as his grief took over. He tried so hard to keep it together for these hours but he could hold no more.

_“You’re not just an idiot and a loser. You’re an idiot and a loser that believes you’re one of us. How absolutely pathetic.”_

_“Pff, what did you expect? He hangs around Sparx and his idiotic friends all day. The Flash Family is a known failure of the colony.”_

_“How embarrassing. Least my family knows when they see someone that isn’t one of us, it’s just way too obvious._

The laughter echoed in his grievance.

_“What’s his name again?”_

_“Spy-something, who cares? We should go before we catch the idiot disease.”_

He curled up and clutched onto himself shivering. He wished he never existed.

_“Spyro, you really shouldn’t listen to those girls. They’re honestly a little bratty.”_

_“I know, Genox. But look at me. I see it in your face that you don’t believe I’m a dragonfly.”_

_“Honestly, it doesn’t matter if you’re a dragonfly or not, Spyro. You’re my friend, and that’s what matters.”_

_“So you think I’m not either then?”_

_“What I think is you’re being silly, of course you’re one of us no matter what you look like. You’re a dragonfly, end of story.”_

_“...I kind of find it hard to believe that.”_

_“Trust me, Spyro. You may look different, but you are one of us.”_

He wanted to believe then. He so surely wished his father never indulged in answering differently than this morning whenever this issue arises. The thought of losing his friends made him doubleback on his grief.

“Spyro!”

That wasn’t from his memories. That was clearly his brother’s voice and it sounded close. He shot his head up from his crumbled form, mouth agape with tears still rolling down but ignored temporarily.

“Spyro, do you hear me!?”

What was Sparx doing out here? He sniffled once wondering what exactly he should do. He doesn’t want to lose his friends. He wasn’t going to lose his family over this revelation either. “Sparx!” he called back.

“Oh Ancestors, did I just hear you, bro!? Where are you!?”

“Sparx!” He picked himself off the ground and headed towards his brother’s voice. “I’m over here!”

He heard the familiar twinkle and golden shimmer come around a bush. “Spyro!” He didn’t give him a chance, Sparx launched himself onto Spyro’s nose causing a quick succession of shocked noises and shuffling of feet. It wasn’t long until the purple dragon was back on his side with a laugh.

Spyro laughed for a long bit feeling immensely relieved that someone came to him. Honestly what was he thinking? Of course his family and friends would still care for him if he wasn’t really a dragonfly. He couldn’t believe he’d made himself believe he was no longer welcome.

That’s why he gasped and felt his heart go in a lump when he opened his eyes to a furious golden dragonfly. “You freakin’ IDIOT why’d you go and run off like that!?” Spyro was frozen at his brother’s harsh words. “Mum’s been in a worried panic ever since and Pa’s so ashamed of himself to do anything but sulk in a corner about how he messed up!”

“I...” Spyro didn’t know what to say, but of course his brother wasn’t done shouting.

“Genox has been worried too! Came rushing to us first thing in the morning to see the state Ma and Pa were in! She’s out here looking for you too! And because of last night, guess what!? The entire colony is up in arms about you!

Spyro was stunned, the entire colony? “Wha-”

“Don’t you DARE try anything like that ever again, you big IDIOT!” Sparx punched Spyro in the nose with his last word. It didn’t hurt, but he felt his brother really did put a lot of energy toward it. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

With a blink, Spyro tried to rack his brain around the statements his brother had shouted at him. But he was still too stunned about his brother’s outburst to make any sense. He appeared to be done though, now just panting in place from his anger.

Spyro dared. “Um... s-sorry?” He didn’t quite comprehend what he was apologizing for. Sparx never yelled at him like this before.

Sparx gave a sigh and rubbed where he punched Spyro’s nose sending a slight tickling sensation. “It’s whatever, bro. Me and you, we went through a lot in a short span of time. You probably more so, since you just learned what you really are and all.”

At this, Spyro huffed, blowing his brother away. His stunned mind clicked to anger at those words and he suddenly wished he was somewhere else. “Yeah, must be real hard knowing you’re still a dragonfly.”

Sparx brushed himself off and shrugged. “Well then, I think you ought to know that we’ve been expelled from the colony.”

Spyro went rigid at once. His mouth gaped and he stared at Sparx in disbelief. “Expelled...?”

“Well, more like just you,” he said as fast as he could, “but yeah, so uh, some important folks showed up once a hundred or so caught wind of Botix and our adventure in the woods. You see, they weren’t very, uh... friendly when they wanted a recap and saw you weren’t there.”

Spyro barely took in what he was saying, still glued to the expelled part. He clutched at the ground, and Sparx must’ve seen confusion on his face because he then went “I know, right?”

“We told them about those ape guys, and you’d think we just said the foulest word in the world because they acted as if that was a big deal. Said something along the lines of the Dark Army stuff Pa was mentioning. Mentioned you were sure they knew where they were and that’s when they made it pretty clear that you were not to be taken back into the colony.”

Spyro felt dumbfounded. His only home, now closed off from him? He couldn’t go back to his friends and family ever again? The look of disbelief must’ve conveyed to Sparx for he had stopped reciting whatever those angry dragonflies were saying.

“Now look, I know you’re probably mad at me, the folks, and the entire colony, but after the news, I made it my own mission to come and find you.”

Spyro listened on, but felt emotionally drained once more.

“Genox wants to come too, said she was getting tired of the colony life anyways.” He smiled. “So wherever you were going, you’re not going alone anymore. Just please don’t go running off like that again next time some big life changing event happens, alright?”

This was all so much to take in. Did all of that really happen in a span of a few hours? Well, more than a few, it was hard to tell how much time had truly passed in the Dark Woods. The fact it wasn’t truly dark means day time was still upon them. Spyro sighed, he was still on the expelled part. But his brother and apparently Genox being here meant he was still welcomed, right?

“Where is Genox?” Spyro finally asked.

“Er...” he looked around, scratching the back of his head. “We kind of split up to cover more ground in hopes we would find you. Though that was a bit ago, but not a long bit!” He hastily added when seeing Spyro’s expression turn to panic. “We decided when either of us found you, we would send a signal.”

Spyro nodded, expecting Sparx to now do something. He however continued to scratch the back of his head. “Yeah, and we kind of agreed it’d be best if the signal would come from your, y’know...” he trailed off.

No, he didn’t know. He looked at Sparx with a raised brow. Sparx kept muttering to himself, but Spyro couldn’t hear any of it.

“...Y’know, that... scream you did...”

 _Oh._ That’s right, there was once a time where he got so angry he let out a scream. Though it was no scream he’d ever done before. It was more like an ear splitting screech that escaped his maw that it shook literally the very earth he sat on and could be heard from all the way to the colony. It set the entire colony in an alarm it did. He and his friends weren’t allowed to leave the confines until an all clear was sounded days later.

He felt so embarrassed by it that he never made that noise again no matter how angry he got. The only ones that knew of it were his friends. Made sense why Sparx would want him to make that noise now. He wondered if he was far enough in the woods to make the noise travel to the colony. He didn’t doubt it and he didn’t care.

He finally picked himself off the ground and inhaled a gulp of air, preparing himself for that screech. It was easy enough getting that anger again. The noise it must make must be worse for the ones not making it as Sparx had put his hands on his head with a pained expression. He felt his lungs decompress and his throat vibrating madly. By the time it was over, he coughed a bunch from his now itchy throat to a now relatively more quiet woods from before.

If anything in here wasn’t aware of a young purple non-dragonfly along with a golden one that was, they were now. Sparx hesitantly departed his hands and looked around for any sign of activity. “I suppose we wait, and hope nothing around us is hungry.”

“I suppose. That’s something. Else you can’t. Do either...” Spyro muttered in between his coughs.

Sparx shook his head. “Nope, but hey that ain’t a bad thing, right?”

Spyro looked at him with a glare. “Of course, you’re not the one currently expelled and learning you’re not a dragonfly! Yeah, not real bad, right!?”

Sparx raised his arm in alarm and was about to retort, but before Spyro could take his turn on going off on him, an orange light came bursting past the bush his brother passed and bumped into his nose hard. Once again a quick series of shocked noises and shuffling feet were heard. This time, Spyro did not fall, but was shocked to see the familiar orange light upon his snout.

“Oh, Spyro, you’re alright!”

Spyro blinked, his nose not used to getting this much attentioned. He still felt angry, but the sight of Genox made him crack another smile. “Hello, Genox.”

Sparx exhaled relief. “Heya, Gen, was hoping you were somewhere close.”

Spyro’s mood lifted once more, his anger momentarily forgotten. Though just as quick with his other emotions at the moment, it turned to feeling a bit guilty. “I’m sorry.”

Genox, understanding or not, put her hand over the crack of his maw. A gesture he knew well to stop speaking, but she wasn’t angry like Sparx was. She just shook her head with a bright smile. “It’s okay, Spyro. What’s done is done, we’re here for you now.”

Then he felt tears again. His mind went back to being expelled and he laid himself down as he delved into this newfound prospect. He wasn’t a dragonfly, wasn’t allowed back in the colony, his mother and father not here nor his other friends. He began to weep again in silence. He saw in the corner of his eyes Sparx about to say something, but Genox quickly gave him an icey cold look of her own that he stopped perplexed. He felt immediately grateful she was giving him time to process these new thoughts.

After a few weeping minutes, Spyro finally asked in a low, solemn voice, “what about the others?”

Genox patted his nose. “They’ll come eventually, but for now, they’re going to stay with the colony.”

Sparx, looking at Genox intently, hesitantly added, “Ma and Pa are going to be sticking around them, try to talk to the important folks and whatnot.”

Spyro sniffled, they had their reasons. It stung his parents weren’t here, but they’re wiser than him. They’re probably doing something now about being expelled. The others though, well... Vanroo wasn’t about to abandon the colony any time soon no matter how old he got. Jarx being a close friend wouldn’t dare ditch Vanroo. Botix however, well... he just got hurt by the apes.

“What about you two?” He was grateful his brother and one of his close friends came to him, but even still. He felt that they don’t belong here. Or perhaps he didn’t belong to any of them?

Sparx appeared a bit offended by his question for he immediately answered with a “Uh, I’m your brother, duh?”

Genox however didn’t seem as phased by it. She looked at him with a glint in her eyes with that warm smile. “Lets just say, I disagreed with the Phoenix Family.” Spyro sniffled again, mildly curious on what she meant, but he didn’t get the chance when she waved her arm dismissively. “But never mind that, I rather be with you than hear another word from any of those terrible Gonverns.”

Spyro smiled once more. “Thanks, to the both of you.” He looked to the both of them and then to his claws contemplating what to do now. Well, if the Dark Army or whatever was really after him, then he better get a move on. That... scream he did probably alerted someone or something. The other two appeared to have the same thought as they ushered him to stand back up.

“Yeah uh, not to make you upset again, but I think we should go.” Sparx looked around again.

“Sparx is right, Spyro. He said you were heading for that temple the mentors told us about?”

Spyro nodded. “Yeah, figured it was the best place to go to find out about... about.”

“You being a dragon,” she finished for him, matter of factly causing Spyro to make a disappointing noise. “Well, I think it’s a better plan than any other given where we’re at.” She motioned to their surrounding woods. “They say it’s right through these woods, but I haven’t a clue where the path to the temple is.”

“Perhaps if we keep marching forward?” Sparx suggested.

“Nonono, what if we miss it? No, there’s got to be a path that leads us. It used to be home for a lot of dragons, the path would still be there.”

How did she know? He was about to interject until Sparx sniggered. “Unless you haven’t noticed, we’re surrounded by plants and trees. What did Ma say, Spyro? Thirteen years? That’s a long time for it to be grown over.”

Genox shook her head. “Even then, the Dark Army would probably want to keep tabs on the place they took siege of. I know I would.”

“How do you know that?” Spyro finally able to blurt out the question.

“Oh, Spyro, I’ve known you were a dragon for a long time. As for the Dark Army, my parents are on top of the news with the Governs. You did the right thing by running, you would’ve marked the colony’s location once they moved.”

This, somehow, stunned him more than being told he was a dragon. “But...”

“I’ve already told you, Spyro.” She hurriedly huffed with a small smile. “It doesn’t matter if you’re a dragonfly or not, you’re still one of us and I meant it.” She sighed, a look of concern etching on her face. “I understand you must be confused right now, but this isn’t the time. That roar you did-”

“Roar?” _That was a roar?_

“Yes,” she waved her arms dismissively again, “that noise you made earlier would have alerted the Dark Army for sure if they’re looking for you. So it’s important we move from here and look for a path.”

“Smart girl.” Spyro's head spun around so fast he was surprised his neck didn’t break. There standing around the same bush were a dozen apes. All of them wearing much more refined wooden armor than Spyro recalled seeing on them last night. It looked to be thicker with small spikes on the surface. They gave out a faint purple shimmer as well giving the brown furred apes a sinister image. Sparx and Genox let out a small yelp from the intrusion with Sparx flying right behind Spyro. The voice sounded just like that lantern one, Spyro was sure of it. “Thanks for letting our entire platoon know where you are, dragon.”

Spyro growled, he arched his back and lowered himself to the ground baring his teeth. The apes didn’t laugh this time, instead they all wore keen interest at the purple dragon with the leader smirking at him knowingly.

“How cute, but you’re just a welp. You should give up now before trying anything this time.” He took a few steps forward causing Spyro to back up. He _tsk’d_ at the motion and gave a few more steps to repeat Spyro’s action that caused the others to snigger.

“I’ll use my flames again!” Spyro challenged. The anger he felt rose in a similar fashion. The leader simply _tsk’d_ again and waved a finger at him. “I mean it!”

“Go on and try, welp.” He egged him on with a wide toothy smirk.

“Spyro...” Genox tentatively muttered softly. “I don’t think-”

But he wasn’t scared, these apes are the reason all of this happened in the first place and they were going to pay! He felt that energy once more around his throat and he was going to give exactly what this jerk demanded from him. He inhaled sharply before letting out a large bellow of fire that caused both dragonflies and the apes to collectively gasp.

A few of them scattered, but most stood their ground with anxious expressions. The one who taunted was the only one that still sprouted a toothy smirk as the flames washed over them. Spyro didn’t stop, he wanted nothing more but to turn that idiot to a pile of ash. Which isn’t exactly what he got when he wheezed and stared in disbelief that the apes were left unscorched. If the ape’s smirk didn’t already stretch as wickedly as it did, it was now almost appearing to reach his delighted crazed eyes.

“My turn.”

Before Spyro could process the apes words, the leading ape was suddenly upon him. With a gut wrenching crunch, he felt himself suddenly weightless momentarily before hitting something incredibly hard and falling to the ground. In the distance he heard the dragonflies yell, but the pain that had come from the blow had already taken siege. He groaned and looked at the approaching ape who would not stop smirking.

“That was for one of my men you killed.” He grabbed a hold of Spyro’s horn and forcefully flung him around only to crash on the earth again with a cry. “And another.” He repeated his action and flung again sounding another cry. He did this over and over repeating “and another” long after Spyro’s cries turned to whimpers.

He didn’t know how much time passed after that. He kept faintly hearing cries for help, but his head rang so hard from the repeated flings that he couldn’t understand if they were actually there. In fact, now he couldn’t feel the pain! He tried to open his eyes, but found he could not move his lids. Or anything else really. Was he dead?

_Spyro..._

It was a distant voice that sounded as if it was coming from all corners. It sounded ancient, old, and strangely calming.

_Spyro..._

His eyes finally opened up. He gasped, but no sound escaped him. He was quite sure he was dead at the bizarre scenery around him. It was a dark blue void that appeared hazy with light blue orbs fluttering downwards to an equally hazy bottomless pit. Turning his body around, which he found was relatively still unharmed, he found himself suspended in this void on a very small marble platform that had an abundance of cracks.

He inched himself to the edge to confirm there was nothing else to see, it was just this platform, the thousands of blue orbs scattered about, and the endless voids. “Where am I?” was his instinctive first question. He didn’t expect anyone to answer which is why he jumped when the voice from before answered back not so distant.

“I have summoned you to help you on your quest.”

 _Quest? What?_ The voice remained calm, but for what his words meant Spyro didn’t know. “Am I dead?”

“No, you are quite alive,” the voice chuckled as if this were an everyday occurrence. “However I will not lie. Your condition at present could be better.”

He turned his head around trying to locate the source of the voice. It sounded like he was talking right next to him but could not see any way that would be possible. “Where are you?”

“In time, you will know. For now, heed the gift I’m about to bestow upon you.”

In a brilliant flash of light, another platform appeared before Spyro. It was much larger than the one he currently stood on, the marble looking more refined, elegant, and less fractured. The center of it appeared to be a well of some sort, and in it a curious green shimmering liquid.

He clumsily walked over the tiny crack that separated the two platforms and anxiously walked up to the well. He was about to peer over the lip before he realized what he was doing could be potentially dangerous. He mentally cursed himself at his own stupidity.

“Don’t be frightened, I assure you the Pool of Vision will not harm you.”

 _Pool of what?_ His curiosity won over his cautiousness and he did eventually peer over the edge of the well to stare down at... nothing? The liquid was there, but he expected to see himself staring back. Instead it was blank as if the shimmering liquid was a thick substance unable to cast a reflection. The ripples made from Spyro’s breath made him sure it was just as liquid as the water from the Golden River however.

When he was pretty certain that nothing special was happening, Spyro looked around again thinking he missed something obvious. He shuddered when the voice intervened once more.

“Time is an objective element to life. As is with fire, Spyro. One cannot exist without the other. The same holds true for everything that you are acquainted to. Such is the power you see before you.”

But the well did not do so much but make another ripple when another breath from Spyro disturbed its contents. Spyro didn’t know what the voice was going on about. Still, he stood there in rapt attention.

“What I give to you, a part of the very fundamentals that make our reality. For you will be able touch the flows of it and directly influence events that may have been otherwise destined.”

The green liquid started to twirl about until it became a small vortex except the vortex wasn’t going inwards. It was going outwards and upwards as if being sucked up by an invisible drain. The liquid bent inwards to Spyro that slowly curved downwards creating another vortex. Spyro was so mesmerized by the sudden spectacle that he just realized he was underneath the new vortex and couldn’t run away.

“Calm yourself and accept this burden.”

Spyro grew tense at the words and prepared himself for... something when he saw the vortex drizzling out the same green liquid slowly in a spiral that somehow was shimmering harsher than before. When he felt the moisture hit his scales however, it did not hurt. Instead, he felt as if he was suddenly vibrating rapidly. He looked about finding no reason why he should feel as if there’s an earthquake. What was more curious however was when he looked down at his feet, he saw his scales turn from the usual purple to a light gray faintly before turning back to purple with each drop.

“What-” Suddenly images flashed before his eyes. Places he’s never seen appeared to him. People he had never met before.

_Of course I want to get my revenge!_

A snowy mountain in the distance.

An ice colored figure growling at him.

_Pathetic, truly pathetic._

A tall tower vibrating with an intense light stood in front.

A tall dark figure shrieking with laughter.

_HOW DARE YOU!?_

A massive stone figure stumbled in place. Another slender figure aiming some sort of weapon at it.

On a large crumbled platform, giant mushrooms at a distance. A small dark figure stood looking over the view somberly.

_What are you doing!? Don’t touch her!_

Lava flowing freely like a river next to complicated engines.

In some sort of wooden cabin makeshift into a cell, a large bulky figure peering through the metal bars.

_You know the truth..._

A tall dark mountain with an eerie green glow.

In a massive plaza filled with small and tall figures. A dark figure laying on the cobblestone.

A sea of fire as far as the eye could see, a huge demonic looking figure slowly but resolutely walking towards a bursting volcano.

A deep growly chuckle escaped the throat of a massive purple figure.

_Hello, Spyro..._

_Spyro..._

_Hey Spyro..._

_Wake up, Spyro, please..._

~.*.~

Spyro immediately felt pain all over. He grimmanced before opening his eyes to his surroundings. Everything was a blur, two light sources were hovering over him with another further that he could hear cackling. He couldn’t keep them open for long as he bared his teeth in pain.

“Oh my ancestor, he’s actually waking up,” came the familiar voice of Sparx.

“Here,” a deep voice sounded. Spyro felt something cold that quickly turned red hot, but it did not burn. He shuddered and tensed himself, but then felt his own pain begin to fade away inexplicably. He opened his eyes in relief to find it was more clear. He first glanced at his brother and Genox who shared the same feeling, but he gasped when he turned to whoever was holding a red gem on his flank.

If he was asked if what he was looking at was a dragon, he would immediately say yes. Hot orange fire eyes looked upon his crumbled form looking absolutely ancient.

And he was smiling. The fire further in the cave he realized he was in cracked once more.

Two long horns that crooked downward at the middle and then curved back up adorned his long head. Two smaller horns appeared to be protruding just below outwards. Tears were clearly visible on the red dragon’s orange wingspan. His scales were dull from age. His equally dull orange belly ended just before reaching his jaw. He couldn’t make out his tail, but he saw deep red frills ending in orange tips along his head, his forearm that outstretched the red gem, and, presumably like Spyro’s yellow ones, along his back and tail.

Time felt like it stood still, Sparx blissfully unaware of Spyro’s shocked face and Genox in deep wonder as she eyed the two dragons. If there wasn’t a big red dragon holding some weird looking stone along Spyro’s flank, he would be pondering what on gaia happened. _Wait, what did happen?_ He finally was about to utter his first sentence until the red dragon beat him to the punch with a simple, calm proclamation.

“Spyro is it? What a lovely name.”


	5. A History

~.*.~

~.*.~ **A History** ~.*.~

~.*.~

Spyro was taken back by the comment, he looked at the other two in confusion but they merely nodded at the red dragon. _How did I get here? Am I still dreaming?_

“I’m glad I found you when I did.” The red dragon’s deep voice reverberated softly within the cave’s walls making the purple one snap back. “I feared I had been too late when I saw...” He trailed off, Spyro noticed a tinge of guilt in his eyes.

“Did you save me?” He asked. The red dragon lowered his head in silence. He took this as a yes and glanced at his surroundings. Or what little he could actually make out. Besides the little earthly crevice they sat at with the fire burning a bright orange glow, it was completely pitch black. “What happened? Where are we?”

“Oh, I can answer that one,” Sparx interjected and flew excitedly next to Spyro causing Genox to mumble something. “Well when those, uh... apes started to swing you around like a ribbon on a baton, I was about to go and punch ‘em square in the nose and rescue you. Genox was in distress ( _‘oh brother’_ ) on what to do so I asked her to stand aside and I’ll take it from here.”

Genox shook her head. The red dragon gave Sparx an amusing stare. “I got a blow in before big guy over here waltz in and starts threatening the group. I told him to stand back, but he insisted on lending a hand, the apes were more terrified of him anyways so I let him take the handles. Not before I gave ‘em the ol’ hand though, oh no.” He chuckled mimicking his own rude gesture. Genox turned her back at him with her arms folded saying how stupid he sounded.

“Then the big guy starts fighting, and wow Spyro, I know you’re pretty strong, but his guy made those apes look like they were nothing. He was tossing them around like ragdolls, bro. Then at the end when they wouldn’t quit, he just stood there with his eyes closed like this.” He mimicked a determined look. “Then growled something fierce that caused my head to split and the next thing I knew they were nothing but literal piles of ashes.”

The red dragon didn’t react hearing his own actions being recited. He maintained that amused stare that caused Sparx to fidget in place for a bit before continuing on. “Well, when the dust settled, or ashes I guess, get it? ( _‘honestly...’_ ) Big guy picks you up all delicate like, though to be fair your legs were kind of going off at weird angles...”

Spyro immediately looked past his flank. The red dragon still had the red gem pressed firmly there, but his legs looked intact and well. In fact, he was sure he had broken something after feeling the pain come back when he was coming to. His curious thoughts were ignored by Sparx who continued.

“...I wanted to help, because you’re my bro, y’know, but I’m pretty small, so I asked the big guy to keep us company until we figured out how to get you out of here in one peace. Turns out though, he’s been living in this cave bro, it was a bit of a journey, became so dark I could barely see him from my own light, but he knew where he was going without our guidance.”

“And for a while too,” the red dragon added with a nod. “If young Spyro here didn’t call, I still fear...What could’ve been a terrible tragedy.”

“Yeah well, I don’t know where you got those red crystals, but they sure healed him right up. What is that stuff anyways?” Sparx pointed at the now faded gem upon Spyro’s flank. “I’ve seen red gems on the chicks sometime, but I never thought they healed heavily damaged bodily limbs.”

Yes, Spyro was also interested in whatever these gems were. They were fantastic if they healed as such, not that he didn’t believe it of course as he’s experiencing one. He watched the red gem intently as it continued to fade. He imagined it would just be a gray stone before too long, the hot touch from before having been absent almost completely.

“You could say they’re gifts from our ancestors,” he started. “Though I’m surprised, young Spyro. You never encountered such objects before?”

Spyro shook his head, he definitely would’ve remembered if he came across something like it at home. Then again, what if that was another secret the others kept from him? He pouted, frowning and feeling stupid. The red dragon blinked, a peculiar expression on his maw.

“Well, young Spyro.” he smiled. “Let’s start from the top.”

“This...” he pulled the gem away from Spyro’s flank to give him a better view. “...is a Spirit Gem. More specifically, it’s one that contains what every living being has within them. You, I, and your friends here all carry an essence that without it, we would most certainly perish.

“That essence is what we call Lifeforce. As the name implies, it’s what flows through our veins. Though the exact science between Lifeforce has been theorized and extensively researched, all you need to know is it’s these gems that can cure the foulest of injuries.

“It cannot, however, repair or recover limbs.”

A light flashed in Spyro’s mind. If the gem didn’t heal his ‘ _oddly bent legs_ ’ as Sparx had put it, then what did? He didn’t have to ask as the red dragon could apparently read his mind in answering. “I surmise it is because you’re not a normal dragon that the Spirit Gem mended your bones.”

If he meant Spyro to have a revelation right here and then, it didn’t work. Spyro tilted his head, having just learned he was a dragon only today. Now he was being told by some other dragon that he wasn’t even normal? The red dragon didn’t appear to see this problem and continued on as if he successfully made a point.

“That is because you are the purple dragon, the ones told in the prophecy!”

A heavy silence took the red dragon’s place. Sparx looked between Spyro and the red dragon with a raised brow. Genox, having since turned back to pay attention, once again looked to be in deep thought as she eyed the two.

“Uh, sir?” Spyro finally spoke feeling incredibly dumb. The red dragon nodded. “I...” _Where should I even begin?_ “...Um...” The ape from before had mentioned the same thing. “...I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The red dragon only nodded once more in understanding. “Of course, I’m sure your colony did not share with you the wisdom of such a heavy burden.”

Sparx looked as if he was slapped in the face at this remark. Genox however wasn’t phased by the statement, but nodded to his words. Spyro caught that, feeling even more stupid than before. More importantly, how did this red dragon-.

“Wait-wait-wait, you mean my ma and pa knew more?” Sparx asked, looking around the cave. “Why was I never included in?”

Genox hovered over to the red dragon looking suddenly apprehensive. “I think you should know, Guardian Ignitus, that uh...” She looked at Spyro with a pleading look and sighed. “...We were told not to tell Spyro anything regarding his heritage.”

The red dragon, apparently named Guardian Ignitus, looked at her with wide eyes and gaped at Spyro. This didn’t help him feel any less stupider than he did. Why did Genox know all this? How does she know who this red dragon is? How did Guardian Ignitus know of the colony when he’s never seen him before? Sparx continued to look at all three of them in bewilderment.

“Spyro, I know how you must feel right now, but I was forced to-”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Ignitus asked her so suddenly that she gasped and turned right back around staring at a very accusatory stare. “Pardon, I had my suspicions I was not welcomed my first time. Do you happen to know a scarlet dragonfly by the name of Banro?”

Spyro actually knew this one. He’s, as the colony collectively called him, the High Govern. The highest authority granted to any dragonfly. Other than that, he saw him maybe once or twice. This was becoming a bit too much again. He gazed downwards feeling hopeless. So he really was unwelcome this entire time. Everyone he knew, were they faking their smile?

He was faintly aware that Genox was talking back to Ignitus but perhaps she was merely pretending to be nice too. Why had he been so stupid? That’s all he was, a dumb stupid idiot that was tricked to believing something he wasn’t. Like a clock, he felt empty and betrayed. No, betrayed was definitely the right word here. He didn’t think it before, but this new piece of knowledge that the colony, or even his own family, knew that there was another dragon near them this entire time...

...And the two just kept talking! He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at them feeling a deep hatred. No, he was done being stupid. He was going to be heard, no more secrets. A burst of rage came forth and to the surprise of everyone within the cave, out shouted two bold words.

**“ _SHUT UP!_ ”**

Genox whipped around utterly terrified. Sparx backed off from Spyro slowly with a look of concern. Ignitus didn’t flinch, his eyes still screamed accusingly at Genox with quick glances to Spyro. He got their attention, but now that he did, he still didn’t know what to say. He wanted to scream at them, make them feel the betrayal his heart felt.

With a few huffs, he did just that. “WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!?” That one question was the catalyst, in a flash he was shouting multiple questions and statements. His eyes began to water. “WHY DIDN’T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS!? WHY AM I EXPELLED!? I TRUSTED YOU!” Genox cringed at each shout. Sparx continued to slowly back off now with his eyes on Genox. Ignitus only listened.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU COME FOR ME!?” Spyro focused on the red dragon. He felt something sliding down his cheek not caring. “DID YOU KNOW I WAS THERE!? I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT A DRAGON IS!”

Ignitus didn’t say anything once he was done. He had just taken his eyes off of Genox and wore a weary gaze. This only angered Spyro more, which he gladly aimed towards him.

“WHY!?” He hastily got up and stomped. “WHY DIDN’T YOU COME FOR ME!?” He felt his snout flare, white vapor sizzling out. “WHY WAS I LEFT ALONE FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE!?” He stomped again, puffs of flames sparked through his nose. The last shout appeared to have some effect on the red dragon for they had lowered their head in silence.

“Would you believe me,” he began softly. “if I told you it was for your own benefit?”

 _Likely story._ He huffed, sending a small jet of flame through his nostrils. He felt immensely better though, seeing the two miserable. Genox especially, who had huddled in a corner looking away from everyone sulking. Sparx was now up on the cave wall, his head darting from Ignitus to Spyro.

“It seems I may have put too much faith in the dragonfly clans.” Ignitus gave a one fleeting glance toward Genox. “If I had known they would ignore the words from even myself, I would have taken you in the moment I could, Spyro.”

“Why didn’t you?” Spyro growled.

Ignitus let out a long sigh. “That is a difficult question to answer, young Spyro.” He gave him a reproachful stare. “I would rather not divulge such a harsh reality to a young dragon, but under the circumstances we have found ourselves in. It appears there’s little choice.” He darted his eyes to Sparx and Genox.

“Very well, it may help if I start from the beginning. Sit down, young Spyro, this shall be a long tale.”

“You are a dragon, as am I. We are a proud warrior race who have been given a special gift. We can harness the very nature around us. For eons we have roamed the realms living among the elements we control. Spreading our numbers to the far corners of the world to give Mother Gaia her form. In times of conflict, we act as peacekeepers for the other inhabitants. We’re a peaceful race beyond that. Mostly tending to our own with some herds integrating themselves with the other races. But, we are not without enemies. Peaceful as we are, war has unfortunately followed our kind since time began.

“Our kind has been part of countless wars. Some to claim land, some to retake land, some just because one foolish individual sparked conflict between the races. Our ancestors have seen it all for they have wept for each one. For each time one war came to an end, the heavens themselves would shower us for days in mourning the lost.

“Unfortunately, the last war that started more than a century ago is where we stand in. An individual who had procured and convinced other races that the world was in a state of disrepair and impure. Only by cleansing it with fire and destruction would a new world be born in which he could rule. We named that individual, the Dark Master, and his followers, the Dark Army.

“The war began with a bloody start. They launched an attack on the city of Warfang, one of the largest populated areas of our kind during the time. That was when the Dark Master revealed himself and told all who lived that the end was coming and to join him in cleansing.

“The history gets a little fuzzy here regrettably, our records of the events from this period during the Dark Masters reign were hard to document and keep intact. The Dark Master, you must understand, was not like anything anyone encountered. He used elements in which no dragon at the time had possessed. It was during this period that showed reference to not just us, but all life was threatened by his power.

“Communications were cut, no one knew where and when the Dark Master lurked, and all seemed lost as it had been written the skies at one point were filled with raging fires that they believed signaled the end of the world had come.

“But something miraculous happened. The guardians of those dark days did the impossible and managed to seal the Dark Master away in a place untouchable. A realm beyond reality. They made absolutely sure no one ever could break the bonds attached for they had placed an unbreakable enchantment on the seal.

“No one knows how they did it. The old guardians never returned afterwards. The seal left in place remains today at the Well of Souls, the palace the Dark Master and his followers had made their home.

“Which brings us to present times. With the Dark Master locked away, the Dark Army had disbanded momentarily for a few centuries of peace and we thought the war to be over. I was born during this time, raised, and had just been appointed as one of the new guardians when news broke out that the Dark Army had begun raiding nesting spots and smashing our eggs.

“They had regrouped, led by an ape who proclaims he’s their king. Their mission remained the same, but their targets have been specifically us dragons, leaving the other races alone for the most part.

“At the start, the raids were easy to repel. They managed to dwindle our numbers, but we were taking more than they could take. It was assumed it was only a matter of time before they either possibly gave up or disbanded again.

“What we didn’t assume, as much as it pains me to say it, was that they slowly started to turn the tides around. They had developed some sort of defense against each and every known element.

“Raids turned from an afternoon skirmish to a week-long holdout. Tried as we might, we could not get past their new defenses no matter what tactic we came up with. Soon, it appeared to be a lost cause as with each successful defense came with much more heavier losses.

“And then, it happened. The year of the dragon was among us and...” He stopped and gave Spyro a nod. Spyro gulped. “...came forth a purple egg.”

He didn’t know when he actually sat down on his haunches. Some of the words Ignitus shared didn’t mean anything to him, but he sat up straight all the same taking every word. His cheeks were still a bit damp.

And thus he continued his story starting from the temple siege thirteen years ago. He explained how in their dire hour he had escaped with a purple egg and planted the egg safely on the calm streams of the Golden River. Afterwards, the story took a different turn and Spyro turned paler the more he learned.

“We all thought the worst was over. The Dark Army assumed us defeated and retreated back to their mountain. However, we were not prepared for what they devised next. They had created a monster of one of our own. Tainted by elements in which we believed had been sealed more than a century ago with the Dark Master.

“They called her Cynder. She’s been named Terror of the Skies, a jet black dragon who’s been hunting down all remaining refugees of our kind and killing every last one of us in quick and slow succession. She spares no one, not even the young.”

He turned his head at the cave wall. A pained expression on his maw.

“I assume their plan for her is still the destruction of our entire race. However, they’ve been up to something. They’ve captured some of us, but... for why I do not know...”

Spyro thought he heard him mutter ‘ _It’s all my fault_ ’ to himself, but wasn’t sure.

“When I received word of Cynder, I found it best to let the dragonfly clan that found your egg know what the situation was. It would be in their best interest to know their keeping of the purple dragon that didn’t know what was waiting for them would be detrimental to their continued survival.

“I instructed them, _clearly_ , that you should be told your heritage and the war that the dragon’s have been facing again for the last twenty-seven years as soon as possible. I also instructed, if they wished, about the importance of your purple nature. And most importantly, I instructed at minimum to give you the knowledge needed to learn about your own element. I however did not ever foresee they would ignore everything I’ve told them _twice_.”

Spyro turned to Genox who had turned herself around listening. She caught Spyro’s eyes and looked away. He narrowed his eyes again, hatred brewing once more. Sparx, who had rejoined him, gave a sour look to her.

“But what’s done is done. I have been able to relay this lengthy tale. It is a lot to take in, young Spyro. Please, ask and I shall answer until my voice can no longer speak.”

Indeed, he didn’t expect to learn his own kind had been in long wars and is actively still in one. Did he really expect anything though after learning he was a dragon? They were apparently dying out, he feared to ask.

“...Are we the last ones?”

Ignitus thankfully shook his head, but the look he gave didn’t comfort Spyro and neither did the response. “No, however most of us left are in hiding. We have been since leaving the temple, even more so once Cynder appeared.”

Cynder...For whatever inexplicable reason, he felt like he knew this dragon. But that’s impossible, he’s never seen another dragon before. “When did she appear?”

“Seven years ago, she was first spotted by our remaining brave scouts in the outskirts of Avalar in one of the cave systems. She had...” He didn’t finish. Instead he opted to look away as the memory appeared to cause him grief.

Spyro understandingly moved along and asked, “You kept mentioning elements. What did you mean?”

He turned back, cracking a small smile unbelievably. “Ah, so you must have realized you could use fire, correct?”

Spyro nodded, not quite sure where this was going. Ignitus didn’t continue, he instead raised a claw, hummed, and magically a small ember had suddenly erupted dancing at the tip. Spyro looked quizedly at the phenomena. _How on gaia?_

“Fire is just one of many elements that make our world. Not all living beings have the ability to control them, however. Which is why I mentioned we are gifted with this blessing. As you can plainly see, I am what many refer to as a fire dragon.” He twirled his ignited claw, forming circles that hovered in place shortly before dissipating into an odorless vapor.

He then, with a flick, extinguished the tiny ember and turned his claws upright. Another hum later, a big ball of fire had suddenly burst hovering over it casting heavy shadows on all four of them. He balled his claws into a fist and the ball had formed around it giving the scales of his paw a translucent appearance. If he felt anything, he did not show it.

He ended his showcase by twisting his arm and one by one extending his digits. The flames around started to snake down his forearm in a spiral before once again dissipating in an odorless vapor. When he placed his claws down, he examined and appeared pleased to see all three of his witnesses were enthralled at the small display.

“Okay, that was cool.” Sparx laughed. “Oh my ancestor, all this talk of war and death and you include that in your little speech. Oh man, that was awesome!”

Spyro looked at Sparx in amusement. “Yeah,” he chuckled, “yeah that was pretty cool.” He glanced back at Ignitus who looked immensely pleased. Genox had peeked during the show but had otherwise not turned.

“Now then, shown what I have, it’s not physically possible to explain the others.” With that, he frowned and gave a downward cast. “My hope is we will be able to show the realms again our gift.”

Spyro felt that; the short lived burst of excitement instantly dwindled. “Talk about a party pooper,” Sparx muttered.

“But pardon me, Spyro.” With a curious tilt of his head he continued. “I’m unsure what a purple dragon’s element really is, you see. Our scales are an indication of what element we are able to control. With my red scales clearly color coded for the element of fire.”

Sparx shrugged at Spyro when his head went that direction. “So, I’m also a fire dragon then?”

Ignitus shook his head. “No, you’re something more important than that. The prophecy foretold you were able to harness not one, but multiple elements at once.”

With another shrug from Sparx, Spyro pondered. It did excite him a little to know he could apparently do the things Ignitus had demonstrated. “How many elements exist?”

“A vast number, young Spyro. Too many to say, but it’s rare for a dragon to be anything but these four main elementals. Fire, Electric, Ice, and Earth.”

“And I’ll be able to use those?” He imagined twirling his claws with all four vaguely.

“Perhaps, perhaps...”

Spyro grinned before remembering that they were currently in a losing war. He raised his right forearm examining his scales. _The purple dragon, huh?_ The thought quickly wrapped around and he was reminded of the times he was chosen to be ‘it’ during hide and seek. A foreboding sensation washed over him, was he expected to do something about all this?

“What does a purple dragon do?” He placed his paw back on the ground. Ignitus remained silent giving him a pitiful face. Spyro regretted asking as fear started to trickle in. “Is it... bad, sir?”

“The prophecy foretold the purple dragon would stand up to face the challenges.” His voice sounded apologetic. “And lead us to a new age.”

Spyro didn’t understand, but Ignitus’ eyes were all he needed to know that it didn’t mean anything good. “I-I don’t...” He lowered his head. A tiny crack on the ground became easier to stare at. “I think you have the wrong person, there’s nothing special about me. I didn’t even know I was a dragon not too long ago.”

“It pains me, young Spyro. A dragon your age should not be given such an enormous burden. Especially in these times where we’re being hunted as we speak.”

This is insane. So he can breath fire, big whoop. That didn’t save him from those apes a second time. How was he supposed to lead when this grown red dragon had saved him? How was he going to rise up to a challenge when he didn’t even know anything about being a dragon?

“Don’t fret, for I shall teach you the battle arts passed down for generations.” Spyro's eyes widened and he snapped his head back to Ignitus who now wore a determined gaze. “We shall journey to the temple, and there we will be able to train in the halls where many have honed their skills and abilities.”

Spyro’s mind raced through a dozen thoughts on what that would entail. He had never been trained to fight. The only amount of training he ever did were things like tying ropes and doing menial tasks for the colony. Didn’t someone say the Dark Army were keeping tabs? “But isn’t the temple not safe?”

“Yes.” Spyro shuddered at his fiery gaze. “Your first task is to help me take back our temple.” He said so resolutely that Spyro felt he didn’t have a say in the matter, Sparx however did.

“You can’t be serious,” he started motioning to Spyro who was transfixed on Ignitus’ pupils. “Him? Fight more of those apes he barely got away with? Probably hundreds of them in whatever this temple is?” He shot up his arms. “Yeah, good idea, why didn’t I think of that? I suppose you expect us to go over there and kindly ask them to shoo, right?”

“You know that’s not what he said, Sparx...” Genox said almost in a hesitant whisper. Spyro had forgotten she was still there.

“Who asked you?” Sparx zoomed to Genox who reactively backed off. He jabbed a finger on her chest while giving her the stink eye. “Why would you care what happened to Spryo? Haven’t you caused enough problems in the last hour? Why’d you even bother finding Spyro if all you were going to do was rub it in his face that you were in with that stupid High Govern?”

“Because, Sparx, he’s my friend!” Her face had contorted in rage. “And I wasn’t rubbing anything in!”

“Yeah right. I bet you were keeping close tabs on Spyro all these years only pretending to be his friend. That’s why you hung out with us, isn’t it? To tell your folks so they could relay to that power hungry weasel, Vexx.”

“That’s not what happened, Sparx!” Her cheeks had turned a slight red as she turned to Spyro. “Spyro, the Phoenix Family threatened my parents after they learned I became friends with you. They told me if I were to tell you anything, they’d come and... and make me ‘disappear.’”

Spyro didn’t believe her. He shot her a menacously growl that caused her to roll her eyes. “Oh for ancestor’s sake, Spyro, I wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t care!”

“And why should I trust _**you!?**_ ” He said with pure resentment. “You and... this red dragon have been in contact without ever once letting me know! I don’t care if you were threatened, you knew I was something different for years! You could’ve told me with a hidden message or something!”

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen Guardian Ignitus.” She pushed Sparx’s hand away causing him to pull it to his own chest looking as if had been given a curse. She ignored him and flew to Spyro’s nose. “I only know him because my family is close with the Balex family.” She edged closer. “I didn’t even know he was Guardian Ignitus until he started talking about the prophecy.” She was practically touching his snout. “Look at me Spyro, does it look like I wanted to keep all this from you?”

Her thin cheeks were still wet. The bottom lids of her red bloodshot eyes were swollen. He didn’t care if she was sincere or not. She’s not the one having an identity crisis. She’s not one being told that he has to lead his own kind, to fight, being stupid! “Get out of my face!”

_**“Enough!”** _

Everyone collectively turned to Ignitus who’s maw had thinned considerably. He gave all three of them a disappointing stare. “I believe what’s in order is to have everyone please relax.”

“Relax, _**relax!?**_ ” Sparx sped in front of Ignitus and pointed accusingly. “How about instead of asking my brother to help with _**your**_ problem. You leave him out of _**your**_ dirty work and leave us all alone, huh?”

Ignitus let out a sigh, but amazingly he appeared to comply to Sparx’s demand for he propped himself up and started making his way past Spyro to the darkness of the cave. Spyro and the others watched in shocked silence as the tail end of his figure slithered lazily out of sight. Leaving them all the slowly diminishing sounds of his reverberating pawsteps.

After a while, the only sound left was the continued cackling of the fire that had been next to where Ignitus had been. Spyro noticed more red gems had been stacked behind Ignitus’ spot shimmering brightly. All of them gave off a warm glow that caused the ground around them to appear blood red.

“Y’know, I wasn’t actually expecting the big guy to take off,” Sparx broke the silence. Spyro raised his head at him, but he didn’t know what to say. Sparx shrugged before letting out a stretch and a yawn. “Well, least he gave us a place to lay low for a while, huh?”

Genox bit the bottom of her lip. “Oh, you two, you’re impossible!” And just as unexpectedly, she flew off to the darkness. Her orange light shone only briefly before rounding a bend in the cave.

Several more silent seconds later, the two of them exchanged perplexed faces. Sparx recovered fastered with a ‘ _I told you so_ ’ gesture. “Can’t believe I used to think she was cute.”

Spyro didn’t feel as justified. Her leaving now made himself question if perhaps this really was all a misunderstanding. _But she knew everything_! He shook his head. _We were close_! She had told him secrets about the colony that not even the others knew. Or at least, not the group of friends he had hung around with.

For instance, he was pretty certain the Phoenix Family were responsible for a number of disappearances of a number of people around the colony. All of which he recalled were next in line to become Gonverns. He thought he knew one, a friend of his father, had told the family one dinner that changes were coming when he became one of the Gonverns. Then one day months later, Genox mentioned they struck again, and on that same day his father came home looking miserable.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He had said. “Just a tough day with a Bulb Nest.”

But none of the secrets had anything to do with what he thought was more important! How are aspiring Governs disappearing more pressing than being told what he really was? _She lied too_! She said he was a _dragonfly_!

He mentally sighed, not understanding any of the implications. “I don’t get it...” he mumbled outwards.

“What’s not to get?” Sparx retorted. “She hoodwinked all of us and thought she could be forgiven by saying and I quote ‘ _I know how you must feel_ ’.” He said mimicking her voice lazily. “Yeah, and I suppose she knows all about this war about dragons and the dumb looking apes before big guy decided to give us a full on history spiel.”

Spyro hummed, not really sure what else to say. But he was tired, and a little hungry and thirsty. With all these revelations, he realized he had not eaten anything ever since he ran away. A quick scan, and he can’t believe he missed, revealed that next to the red gems was a pile of fruits and herbs all strewn about. He saw grapes, apples, and even some cherries resting on a large pile of leaves the size of Spyro’s head. Likewise next to the pile were curious looking plucked plants he wasn’t quite sure were edible.

He slowly got off from his haunches and swayed his way slowly to the pile. He glanced behind in the dark, feeling like he shouldn’t be touching things that were not his. Sparx followed along and pointed to the pile with a smirk. “Hey, think we should just eat all the big guy’s food and make a run for it?”

Spyro didn’t even entertain the thought. He ignored Sparx and looked at a clump of scrumptious looking grapes. _Well, he did save me_ , he reasoned with himself. _He probably would allow me to take a little bit of the pile_. And with that, he hesitantly took a claw and grabbed one cluster by the stem and began to eat. It tasted a bit sour, but he didn’t mind much. He was just happy there was something in here to begin with. He sat back down and savoured the sweet yet spoiled juices.

“So is that a yes?” Sparx flew down to Spyro motioning to the other fruits. Spyro gave him a reproachful gaze before focusing back on the grapes. Sparx got the signal for he had backed off looking a little disappointed. “Alright, alright, probably don’t wanna anger someone that can kill huge apes in a flash.”

When Spyro had finished, he desired for more, but figured that should keep his hunger and thirst at bay. Now he felt even more tired. He fell to his side and curled up next to the fire feeling its warmth. Thoughts of the temple, the Dark Army, the war, and the red dragon flowed through. He was terrified, terrified of what all this new information meant for him. Terrified of what laid in the future.

 _Future_... he never thought about the future before. He never imagined anything like this would ever happen. Him, being a dragon, an important dragon at that. A part of him still held on that perhaps he was still a dragonfly and this had been one long dream. He knew that to be untrue the moment he set eyes on Ignitus.

_The purple dragon would stand up to face the challenges. And lead us to a new age._

Just as the mention of Cynder, Spyro inexplicably knew Ignitus’ words to be the absolute truth. _But how_? He never heard of any prophecy until now. _My head hurts_.

Sparx appeared to have the same thought for he had rested next to Spyro looking into the fire. He didn’t say anything, looking bored and uninterested. Still, he laid with a hand over his head rubbing his temples. Spyro wondered if he was thinking what he had been thinking.

Slowly he lost focus. Ignitus and Genox did not come back. He was too tired to worry if they, Ignitus especially, had actually left them. With one final thought of what his parents were doing along with that weird dream, he entered a deep sleep.

~.*.~

The first feeling Volteer felt was a chill before the resounding pain along his flank caused him grief. He grunted and slowly opened his lids to find himself in a cage on top of a large ledge. A massive icey underground cavern laid in full display before him. The icicles around the chamber touched the frosted ground forming rigged makeshift pillars.

He glanced at the cause of his immediate pain. Upon his yellow scales were several deep lacerations. He wasn’t bleeding currently but the wound still appeared to be freshly made. Where in the world was he? He recalled fighting against Cynder. And then... and then...

“Oooooh, wakey wakey...” Cooed a familiar voice. He snapped his head towards the black dragoness who laid next to him with a mischievous grin. A round glass container on her left rested on the ground swirling a soft yellow light. Whatever pain he felt, he ignored it as he tensed and growled at her. “That was a nice trick you did, but not good enough I’m afraid.” She chuckled to herself playing at the cage’s bar.

He didn’t answer back. He studied his surroundings more closely. Next to that vile dragoness appeared to be a huge hulking figure upon a throne. He could tell the thing had been dead for a long time, there was hardly any flesh on the figure’s bones. The faded red robes it currently wore longed since decayed under the passage of time. Cynder watched the yellow dragon’s reactions with a gleeful sneer.

“Oh, you noticed mister bones over here?” She motioned to the skeleton with her wing. “Interesting fellow, I must say.” Her green eyes glinted. “I daresay he misses being able to command his troops into battle.” She frowned. “Too bad you idiots took that away from him.”

“Spare your mocks and just tell me what horrors you want to do to me,” he spat out quickly. “Do not give me this incomprehensible unrelated trivia.”

“Unrelated trivia?” she laughed. “You mean to tell me you don’t know?” She drummed the cage’s bars with harsh clangs. “How amusing, _Malefor did warn me_...”

Volteer gasped, his stance faltered at the name she just referred to. Cynder gave him a quizzable stare at the sudden reaction. “What did you just say?”

She sniggered, smirking even wider than before. Her eyes twinkled as she spoke. “So you know of our master but not your own history. That’s very curious, wouldn’t you agree?” She stood up and walked lazily around the cage. “Dragons can be so gullible, so easily tricked, it’s a wonder how we ever became the Ancestor’s pets.” Volteer tracked her movements listening intently. “Has your kind ever wondered why my master wanted to cleanse this awful world?”

She stopped to his left and gave him a faint look of interest. “It’s odd you guardians have such poor intel on your own enemy. What are you even fighting for?” She lowered herself down, he could feel her hot breath as she edged her head closer to the bars. “I assume for ‘ _peace_ ’, but I have a hunch you don’t even know what ‘ _peace_ ’ means.”

Volteer swore he saw her face contort to pity, but she lashed quickly her spear-like tail and pierced at the wound causing him to scream. Blood seeped through the sharp edges as she kept the tail in. She smirked once more in satisfaction. “Or I could be messing with you and we’re just power hungry demons who just want to destroy, right?”

She forcefully removed her tail causing the blood to flow freely. He grunted, putting a tender paw to the hole. “Yes, evil creatures of the night, coming from the foulest depths the realm offers.” He didn’t realize she had already moved to the other side. “How pathetic, you disgust me.” Her features scowled, he expected another jab would come his way.

“But, I’ve noticed, killing so many of you, you all screech that same horrible ridicule.” She rotated back to his front playing now with the round glass container. “I suppose it doesn’t matter... my master will see to it that the world is wiped and begins anew.”

She appeared thoughtful. About what Volteer couldn’t possibly know. “It’s funny, you’re the first dragon I have no intentions of killing at the moment and here I am speaking my mind.” She began to tap at the glass. The clinks echoed softly throughout the chamber. She appeared to be done talking, now more interested at the skeleton with her lips puckered in her maw.

This was Volteer’s chance! He began to concentrate into his element... only to find that he couldn’t feel it any more than the cold air around him. Perplexed, he attempted again to indeed find nothing to grab hold of. _What in ancestors_? His head turned to the orb that glowed yellow. _But how...?_ Did she somehow, as asinine as it sounded, take his element away?

“Lady Cynder, a report!” A gruff shout echoed. The dragoness rolled her eyes and turned her body overlooking the chamber. Volteer joined her and saw six apes wearing white heavy fur coats in the massive cavern carrying torches. How had he not noticed or heard them?

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” Her face twisted into disgust at the group below. “I pray you have something for me, or shall you join the ranks of mister bones here?” She motioned again to the skeleton behind. Five of them backed away, the one who spoke remained standing.

He saluted before shouting, “I’ve received intel that the ice guardian has been spotted at Tall Plains, Lady Cynder!”

 _Oh no!_ Volteer looked at Cynder who did a quick glance back at him before giving the ape her attention. “With the atlawas, really?” She gazed upwards and scratched the bottom of her jaw. “Get back to your posts, and make sure you rid those foolish dragons that still hide about.”

“Understood, Lady Cynder, it shall be done!” The ape gave another salute before turning about and marching out to a small opening. The others hurriedly followed through without looking back.

“Like they have a chance,” Cynder sniggered as the last of them disappeared. “The waves of the undead here are strong. They’re quite angry.” She turned back toward the skeleton, another smirk along her maw. “And you, my friend, shall rule again.”

Volteer didn’t understand what she meant. All she did was stare at the skeleton with her green eyes glowing a slight lavender. Volteer gaped when the skeleton began to twitch, moving it’s dislocated limbs to correctly snap back in place. It somehow grunted as if it could feel the snaps. Pretty soon, the hulking figure sat straight, green narrow eyes appearing in its sockets.

The thing stared at Cynder who appeared determined. Nothing was said by the two for a long while. Volteer, with another asinine theory, guessed that the two individuals were communicating telepathically. What other powers did this terror hide? He just saw she could reanimate the dead. To be able to talk to them as well just screamed insane, unthinkable even.

“As for you.” Her head snapped to him, the thing did the same. “You will remain here.” She smiled, walking to the cage and lowered her head close again. Volteer, quick to remember her tail, backed as much as he could in the cage. “You’re scared, I can sense it.” She tilted her head, her smile growing mischievous. “You’re not going to die right now, you know.”

Volteer didn’t answer, too entranced still at the thing that stood behind Cynder. “This gentleman over here will keep you alive, you have my word.” She pulled herself away with an amused twinkle of her eyes. “How you take that, is entirely up to you.”

With one last chuckle she grabbed the orb, turned to the ledge, and flew off into the darkness of the open chamber. Volteer, who had long since forgotten about the fresh wound Cynder had given him, stood in shocked silence. The skeleton had already walked off into a corner rummaging through ancient old armor. Volteer couldn’t help but wonder that perhaps, this is still a repayment for his failures as a guardian.


	6. The Temple

~.*.~

~.*.~ **The Temple** ~.*.~

~.*.~

Spyro awoke to the sound of shuffling. He lazily lifted his head. His eyes found the fire still burned with the same intensity as before. He gazed into it, his mind blank as he stifled a yawn. He heard the shuffling once more and pinpointed the source. The red dragon, Ignitus, had returned. He was mixing a strange green liquid in a hastily made stone bowl. The sight stirred a memory that Spyro couldn’t recall.

He turned his head to see his brother snoring softly. Not too further out was the orange light of Genox who had taken a corner. It was still just as dark in the cave, he wouldn’t know if it had reached sunrise. In the end he was much too groggy to concentrate on anything in particular. He laid his head back down and stifled another yawn.

He felt his back being nudged soon after that he snapped back to Ignitus who was grinning. “Good morning, young Spyro,” he said softly, the deep calm voice echoed slightly.

His blank mind instantly filled back with dread. The war, the apes, what this red dragon wanted to do. He looked away, a frown on his maw. “Um... Guardian Ignitus, right?”

He chuckled softly at the inquiry. “You may just call me Ignitus.” He studied the purple dragon still with his grin. Before long though he had replaced it with that same determined gaze he had when declaring they were going to the temple. “I know what you must be thinking, young Spyro. Truly I do.”

Spyro pouted, already wishing he was back asleep. “Do you?” He felt his insides churn. “Please enlighten me.”

“You’re angry, scared, and confused about fighting a battle in which you have little experience with,” he began. “You feel pressured and rushed for receiving a burden no young dragon should ever bear. And most importantly, you’re experiencing a crisis within yourself of who you are.”

Spyro pouted again, not for Ignitus being correct but for making it sound like a list of everyday issues that he just had to get over with. “It’s not like you’re being told you’re an important dragon and now have to fight and lead them without even knowing you were one their entire life.”

Ignitus shook his head. “No, and for that I blame myself for not taking you in when I had all these chances.” He turned away back to his task. Spyro glanced to see him reach for a strange looking plant in the pile Spyro thought inedible and squeezed a thick yellow substance into the contents of the bowl. It bubbled sickly before Ignitus took a twig and stirred the contents once more.

Spyro slowly propped himself up and walked to him. Ignitus paid him no attention when he sat next to him and stared at his work. “What is that stuff?”

Ignitus pulled the twig away with a little shake and reached for another weird looking plant. It resembled something Spyro once saw that gave him a terrible rash. The edges of the plant looked especially dangerous to the touch. Ignitus didn’t appear to mind the thorns as he hastily placed it in the bowl and continued to stir.

“The fight from earlier waned my elemental control.” The content began to steam slightly. “The dark army was equipped with armor that absorbed most of my power before I defeated them with a fury blast.” He placed the twig back down and was apparently done for he had grasped the sides of the bowl and raised it to his lips. In two gulps he had emptied its contents and smacked the roof of his maw with his long tongue.

“A common tactic, but still no match for the wrath of my flames.” He placed the bowl next to the pile of herbs. “Unfortunately for them, they haven’t still realized there is more than one way to gain back elemental power,” he chuckled.

Spyro didn’t understand, but was too annoyed for Ignitus to clarify for he had ignored his first question. He looked to the bowl, his brain racking, trying to recall what that green liquid reminded him of. When it proved fruitless, he sighed and finally asked Ignitus again who was now licking at his paw.

“There is no name for the concoction,” Ignitus finally answered. “It is simply a collection of herbs with bountiful amounts of spirit energy.” The perplexed look on Spyro made him continue on. “Spirit energy is the makeup of our world. Just as lifeforce is ingrained into every living being. Spirit energy is what gives the realms its form, its beauty.”

Spyro still didn’t understand. While his mentors back in the colony have made vague mention of the topic, it was never discussed that the entire world was made up with it. In a sudden burst, he put two and two together and smiled. “So that’s how you used fire.”

Ignitus nodded, smiling himself. “Correct, and as I’ve just explained, it is not infinite. Exhausting too much drains the user’s ability to control their element.” For a second time, Ignitus held up one claw and summoned a small ember at the tip. “You being able to control fire as well means you can feel the energy on my claw.” He extended his forearm. “Come on, have a go.”

Spyro stared at the dancing ember. Feeling unsure how he was supposed to feel anything, he extended his forearm to it at the very least. He slowly lifted his own digit upon the ember. He waited, waiting for anything to happen. He felt quite stupid when nothing did for a solid minute.

“Feel the spirit energy around my claw,” he tried again. “Feel it out, and when we establish a connection I’ll will the flames onto your own claw.”

But the problem was Spyro didn’t even know how to start. The times he had produced fire were still very fresh, very few, and all triggered by an instinctive need. He decided to try and see if he could feel that way to control the ember on Ignitus’ claw. When another solid minute passed with nothing happening, Spyro grew embarrassed.

“Simple as it looks,” began Ignitus with a chuckle, “it’s a deceptively hard talent to master. Most young dragons are never taught how to harness their element with the willpower needed to control it such as I do.” He pulled his forearm back and flicked the ember out of existence. “Most are content to use their breath as a means to control until they come of age.”

Spyro pulled his own back looking at his claws. He frowned, the thoughts of controlling four elements being tattered. “What’s a fury blast?” He flexed his claws now staring back at Ignitus with rapt attention. “A concentration of spirit energy?”

Ignitus nodded seemingly pleased. “Indeed, and it’s as you may have assumed the most taxing on one’s control.” He turned to the empty bowl. “There are spirit gems, much like these red crystals,” he pointed to the pile with his wing, “that our ancestors left us that contain spirit energy.” A frown formed on his maw. “I would be using one if not for the dark army’s encampment in our temple.”

Spyro contemplated, were they rare to come by? Or did the apes... It dawned on him right then that the dark army had to be aware of a dragon’s use of elements. The glowing absorbing gems, the absorbing armor, Ignitus having to make something to regain lost energy. Who’s to say they didn’t go out of their way to take, or even destroy the simplest method for a dragon to regain strength?

He furrowed his brow having recalled what the lantern ape had told him. Injecting him with said glowing gems should’ve knocked out a full grown dragon. He claimed it was due to him being the purple dragon. He raised his head back up and asked, “How come they can’t absorb my spirit energy?”

Ignitus raised a brow. “Pardon, but I don’t quite follow?”

“Before you saved me, I already was faced with some apes,” he explained. “They had weird looking glowing gems on their stuff.” Ignitus raised his eyes in alarm but did not interrupt. “Whenever the gems touched me, I felt like I was being drained. They managed to stab me with one as well...I remember breaking away feeling a bit weak but I felt completely fine afterwards.”

Ignitus tapped at the ground in deep thought. “Perhaps it is because you are young, Spyro.” He paused briefly before looking back to him. “Or perhaps another blessing for your uniqueness.”

Spyro grunted irritably. He didn’t much care to be told it was just another benefit. He wasn’t ready to accept that he was different. He wasn’t even ready to accept he was a dragon still! He mentally sighed. As much as he didn’t want to do what was asked, he knew Ignitus was the only dragon that could help him learn what he is supposed to do.

“When do we go?” Spyro asked at once, his mind now made up. “To retake the temple, I mean,” he clarified, feeling he didn’t need to when he saw Ignitus beaming at him.

“As soon as you’re fed, and your friends have woken up,” he answered firmly. “Time is of the essence, but it would be rash to go out and attempt to reclaim what was ours without first taking care of ourselves.” He took the leaf with the assortment of fruits and placed it in front of Spyro. “I have no meat, I’m sorry to say. Hunting for food has been a dangerous task with the dark army so close.”

Spyro eyed the fruits feeling a bit guilty. He saw the assortment of grapes he had plucked from before. “It’s okay, my family rarely had meat at home. I’m used to fruits and vegetables.” He took three stems making quick reads to Ignitus. When he didn’t press, Spyro began to chew upon the first batch thankful it was not as sour.

Minutes passed as Spyro continued his meal, plucking away the individual grapes and tossing the stems off in a corner. Ignitus did not join him, perhaps having already eaten beforehand. He was halfway through his second stem when he heard a snort come from his brother.

Sparx had slowly leaned up looking into the fire with half open lids. He rubbed his eyes, fondled with his right antenna, and gave an obnoxious loud yawn that caused Genox to stir. He looked around with a groggy stutter. When he turned to Spyro, who smiled at him, and Ignitus, his eyes bugged out.

Quickly he darted his head to where Genox had now leaned up and he instantly was airborne and was upon her with a viscous scowl. “Hey-hey-hey, what are you doing back?”

Spyro felt another scene was about to take place when Ignitus turned his head. Indeed for Sparx had begun jabbing her with his finger again buzzing loudly. “No really, what’s a good-for-nothing liar doing here? Thought to rub it in some more?”

“Sparx!” Spyro shouted, surprising even Ignitus. He shook his head at him before giving his full attention to his brother. “Sparx, please. She’s not to blame.”

Sparx gaped at Spyro twisting between Genox and him bewildered. “Did you already forget that she’s been lying to you!?”

“No.” He thought carefully about what to say. He didn’t want another loud fit after he had such a calm chat with Ignitus. “No, I didn’t forget. But she’s with us and told us the truth in the end, didn’t she?”

Genox breathed in relief. Spyro could see Sparx thinking hard as he turned away from the two with a hand on his chin. “But she had been lying for years, she was betraying your trust the entire time, bro...”

Genox turned to Sparx pleadingly. Spyro could sympathize with his brother, but after being alone, sleeping it off, and talking to Ignitus. Last night did seem a bit silly to even assume she was being malicious. She made a good point that if she didn’t care, she wouldn’t have been searching for him in the first place.

“Look, I know I should’ve said something much sooner to you two,” she started slightly hugging herself, “but the Phoenix Family is not one bloodline you want to cross with. I feared for my life, I was being watched constantly.” She turned to Spyro. “When I learned you went to the Dark Woods after being told you were a dragon. I just had to come and get away from that.”

She flew to Spyro suddenly. “You don’t have to forgive me, but please allow me to travel with you.”

Spyro stared intently into her red eyes. He could see Sparx shaking his head at him in the corner of his vision while Ignitus had taken an interest at the empty stone bowl. “No,” he began slowly making her eyes widen in terror, “I can’t forgive you for lying,” Sparx nodded in agreement, “But I believe you’d be in more danger if you try to go back to the colony.” He nodded at his own reasoning causing Sparx to go slackjaw. “It’d be better if you did tag along with us.”

She sighed in relief with a small smile. Sparx now mouthing at them both with exasperated gestures. “Thanks,” she said earnestly.

Spyro smiled back, glad to be at least on somewhat of a mutual ground. He then motioned to the leaf in front. “You two should eat something, we’re leaving as soon as everyone’s prepared.”

Sparx perked at that. “Wait, we ain’t staying here to lay low?”

“No, we’re going to the temple.” Spyro couldn’t believe he was saying it just as resolutely as Ignitus had. It caused Sparx to putter in place.

“W-w-w-w-w-what? Are you nuts!?” He flew directly to Spyro’s eyes, making him crane his neck in surprise. “First you’re allowing Liar McPants Fire to stay and now you _**want**_ to go to the temple filled with those apes?”

Spyro scooted away and nodded. “Yep, and if you don’t like it, you can stay here.” He glanced at Ignitus who now was interested in the fire. “And I don’t think we’ll be coming back here either, right Ignitus?”

Ignitus nodded to the fire. “Yes, we’ll take what we can hold and make our way to the temple.” He turned to the group. “With fortune, we’ll be able to make it before midday if we leave soon.”

Sparx audibly gagged at the two with a sour look. “Did I miss something? Could’ve sworn Spyro didn’t want to go through your crazy plan.”

“Sparx, where would we go?” Genox asked irritably. “We can’t return to the colony with Spyro, you know that, right?”

He flicked a hand at her with a huff. “Did I ask you?”

“Sparx, be nice,” Spyro reproached him. “She’s right, we can’t go back. At least not right away,” he added in feeling doubtful about the prospect of returning. “And I’d rather not lay low now that I know I’m some important dragon.”

Ignitus offered an encouraging smile. Sparx muttered something about having a parasite in his brain. Genox nodded to him appreciatively. He hardly could believe his words either. Was he crazy thinking this was the best course of action? Somewhere deep within he felt this was a terrible idea, but his own selfish curiosity was once again grabbing a hold urging him to push forward. The thought of facing more of those apes did not excite him.

His troubled thoughts were thankfully disturbed when Genox flew over the leaf and helped herself to a group of cherries. Eventually, with a groan, Sparx joined her and decided to snack on the same grapes Spyro had momentarily forgotten. He scooted back to his spot and joined them as he resumed his half finished stem.

~.*.~

The Dark Woods, still keeping true to its name, appeared just as dark last time despite the scattered sun rays piercing through. At least the sounds of swamp life had returned, Spyro noted.

He had been surprised when they emerged from the cave. He expected his surroundings would be different for some reason. He imagined the group had traveled at least a little when he had been unconscious going by his brother’s recount. Not that he was going to ask the validity of his version’s events of course.

Ignitus, before leaving, had wrapped and tied ragged looking packs upon his and Spyro’s sides with the rope wrapping entirely around their midsection. The two dragonflies that accompanied them were spared from any luggage duty.

They had been walking for a couple of hours now in relative silence. Several short conversations had started, with one prominent topic being Sparx’s pranks ( _‘And then, wouldn’t you believe it, the idiots fell for it, literally!’_ ) before a path was found to the excitement of Genox and Ignitus.

The path was more spacious than the woods that they bludgeoned through, and came with it a view of the orange haze of the open sky. Spyro hummed at the path, looking to Ignitus who had returned the gaze with a knowing expression. “I don’t like this,” Spyro explained motioning to the sky. “If we’re supposed to retake the temple, then this path exposes us to get ambushed on our approach.”

“Good observation, but I have my reasons for taking the path, young Spyro.” He walked ahead turning his head about. “This is good progress, we’ll soon reach the gateway.” He began trekking along leaving the three stumped at his eagerness.

“Yeah, think his head is a little loose,” Sparx muttered, giving Spyro a hopeful smile that Spyro instantly shot back with a cold stare. “Oi-oi, alright-alright, Sheese, don’t have to look at me like that.”

Spyro hurried along with an anxious, foreboding feeling with the two dragonflies following close behind. His stomach began to twis, the nerves from the morning having since faded away as they hiked through the Dark Woods. He caught up to Ignitus who only looked straight ahead undeterred. Images of how many apes could be at the temple flashed in his mind.

After several uneventful bends with only the local wildlife scuttling about, they turned from a rather sharp one only to be greeted by the path widening and sloping upwards. Spyro instinctively gazed up and gasped at the sight before him. The others looked curiously at the distant structure.

They were at the gateway, Spyro was sure of it. The path sloped upwards until a massive, ancient arch blocked their way. Or it would be if the gate that was seemingly once there hadn’t snapped off the rusted hinges. The surrounding wall extended past the darkness of the trees. Many elaborate symbols were etched into the barrier. Some he could see representing elements, some he wasn’t too sure of.

Beyond the arch in the distance even further up however was a massive structure that easily overshadowed the entire woods, if not the entire swamp lands. From where he stood, he could tell that it was a dilapidated ruin with many pieces appearing, even from a distance, full of large holes. A new sense of foreboding came over him as he walked through the arch with the others.

“Ignitus, sir?” Spyro gulped. “I thought you said the temple was overrun?”

Genox seemed to have the same thought as well as she pondered at the temple’s current presentation. “I was so sure if I were them I’d keep a constant check on my big accomplishments.”

“Do not be fooled by looks alone,” he said without so much as a glance back. “Make no mistake, there are apes inside desecrating our holy temple as we speak.”

Spyro felt he was walking to his death sentence. He gulped again giving nervous glances at the dense mushrooms surrounding them. Negative thoughts began to swim in his mind. What was he to do when they did show up? Would they be wearing that same purple shimmered armor carrying those glowing gems?

The distance between them and the temple had gotten steadily closer much to his dismay. Sparx appeared to share his anxiety for he had just rested on his head acting as a _‘look out.’_ “Guess this is why the colony doesn’t talk about this.” he joked. “Imagine explaining to a new family what we have in our massive backyard.”

Finally they approached a second gate. This one being intact and forming a large perimeter around the entire temple. Even with the lack of apes, Spyro felt like the temple itself was sinister in itself. Ignitus wasn’t phased as he walked right up to the gate looking especially hardened and focused. When he next opened his maw, he said with such firmness towards the gate that Spyro imagined he was making random statements to an invisible audience:

_**“The past is prelude. Tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance. Do not reject us.”** _

Spyro held his breath. He waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Ignitus nodded at the silence apparently understanding completely the bizarre scene. “Just to confirm to myself the temple is currently preoccupied by unwanted guests.”

Spyro spun about, not seeing or hearing anything that would cause an alarm. He turned to Ignitus with a raised brow, Sparx doing the same upon his head. “Yeah uh, think you just made that up,” Sparx said.

“A defense mechanism built into the temple.” He walked along the stone barrier that separated the temple grounds running the tip of his wing on the designs the cracked wall showed. “It was a last ditch effort after we lost the battle.” He approached a small gap that formed a small makeshift ledge. “If and when they came back, the temple would self lock and trap those heathens inside.” He lowered his head. “A foolish effort as they easily used it against the remaining people who stayed behind.”

Spyro made his way over and looked at the ledge thinking he knew what Ignitus was suggesting. “So to open the way is to kick them out.” He didn’t say that as a question as he knew it would be pointless. It didn’t help the twist in his stomach though.

“Precisely.” He gazed at him looking apologetic. “I trust you’re ready?”

Spyro nodded hoping the knot in his stomach would go away. Sparx flew off in predictable disagreement. “What about you, big guy? Aren’t you gonna, oh I don’t know, help out like you said?”

“Don’t be silly, young Sparx. I’ll jump the barrier once I get Spyro over to safety.” Spyro didn’t know how he was going to do that, but regardless Ignitus had motioned Spyro to climb on his back. He extended his neck right where his muzzle touched the bottom of the ledge. Spyro clumsily pulled himself on the red dragon’s back and began to inch his way to the platform.

When the deed was done, Ignitus looked to him with the same determined stare. “Glide down to the courtyard and I’ll join you in a minute.”

Spyro was just about to ask what ‘glide’ meant but decided he didn’t want to sound stupid in hostile territory. He turned and climbed his way up the cracks with the bag over him dangling harshly against the stone surface. When he reached the top, he jumped down to a walkway. He peered over the other ledge and saw unmistakingly a grandiose entrance overlooking a large open plain field filled with ancient looking statues and monuments depicting, he assumed, dragons. The entrance unfortunately looked to be closed off as well.

Sparx had joined him when nothing happened. “Wow, talk about your everyday garden,” he whistled, putting a hand over his eyes. “You could fit the entire colony here. Plus a dozen more easily at the size of this place.” He turned to Spyo and then flew to the other ledge to look at presumably Ignitus. “Not that uh, I doubt you guys need all that space, being big bone and all.”

Spyro gave him a deadpan stare before turning his head and wondering how on gaia he was going to get down? Perhaps he didn’t need to, seeing the walkway eventually split into a fork that did connect to some sort of opening to the main structure. He was going to relay this information when suddenly Ignitus had flown over him and his brother so fast that they were left speechless. He landed in the courtyard soundlessly and made his way to the entrance like it was an everyday trivial task.

Genox had joined the two not looking surprised. On the contrary she giggled at them before gliding down to Ignitus who was examining the round door. Spyro and Sparx slowly looked at each other with wide eyes. “I didn’t hallucinate that, right?” Sparx asked. “You saw that big guy just soar over us not making a noise, right?”

Spyro nodded, looking back at Ignitus with a small smile forming. “Yeah, we didn’t imagine that.” Spyro felt uplifted. He couldn’t keep his smile from growing because Ignitus had just shown him he could fly. “Amazing, wasn’t it?” He looked to Sparx who had raised a brow at him. “Can you tell Ignitus that there’s an opening over there?” He pointed to his discovery with a claw.

Sparx followed his line of sight before giving him a thumbs up and flying down to the red dragon. Spyro, feeling extremely elated, began following along the linear path the walkway provided. _I can fly, I can actually fly!_ The crumbled outskirts of the temple no longer appeared as sinister. _Oh ancestors, I can fly!_

He closed his eyes basking in the imagery. He could see himself maneuver in the air with ease. He could finally show up his brother in his acrobatic stunts. He could-

\---

_A large sculpture of a dragon was slowly descending down into the ground by some hidden mechanical device. A familiar looking ape stood in front of an arch with a boastful smug look._

_“Hello again, welp.”_

_\---_

_In the same large stone chamber stood at least fifty apes surrounding a red dragon. It was Ignitus and he crouched with a snarl without the bag over his midsection. He shut his eyes in deep concentration and a sudden wave of fire had burst from him in a massive tidal wave. Most of the apes were instantly engulfed in the attack. He didn’t see however the apes that had jumped away just in time behind and rushed him with spears with glowing end points._

_He roared when the spears met the soft exposed flank. He turned about, but it was evident he was losing focus. He managed to spit balls of fire that hit their targets and exploded in a brilliant ball of light._

_More spears entered his other flank as survivors continued to attack his blind spots._

_\---_

_A large ape had sprinted to Ignitus with a dagger coated in the glowing gems and lodged it right under his jaw causing him to scream one final time before toppling over-._

\---

-Fly! He could- what... _what?_

He stopped in his tracks, opening his eyes in a sudden fright. He scanned his surroundings, nothing had changed.

_What?_

He quickly peered back to the courtyard to see Ignitus was still alive and well. Sparx had just approached him and was no doubt relaying the message that he gave him. Ignitus nodded and raised his head to Spyro before giving him one as well. He crouched and suddenly was in the air with the flap of his wings. Just as quickly before, he was upon Spyro and soundlessly landed in front of him.

“Follow along, young Spyro. From here on out, be ever vigilant.” he said before leading the way.

Spyro didn’t move, too perplexed on what just happened. _It was so vivid, it was like I was actually there._ He frowned, his short lived happiness being sucked away just as quick as that sudden vision came. Sparx and Genox had flown back up, both noticing the downtrodden dragon.

“Everything okay, Spyro?” Genox asked first, making Sparx mimic an exasperated gag. She rolled her eyes at him. “Can you please not?”

Spyro looked to them wondering if he should tell them. His face must’ve told her something because she said warmly, “It’s probably nerves, Spyro.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “It takes a lot of bravery to tackle something like this.”

Spyro smiled back. “Yeah, maybe...” He glanced at Ignitus. Maybe he was so stressed and that momentarily bout of happiness caused him to think of something awful unconsciously? It was his best attempt at an explanation anyways. “Lets go.” he said with the shake of his head.

He hurried past the two and caught back up with Ignitus. He wondered what the temple looked like before it became the ruin it is now. Some of the glass orbs protruding along the structure appear to be reverberating with an orange glow. Some were cracked or were faded. He crooked his neck and could barely make out the tall, crippled, towers that extended from the main structure.

 _“Across the swamp there is said to be a temple home to nothing but dragons alike overlooking all the realms.”_ his mothers words rang. She must’ve seen when the temple was at its peak. Maybe even before the war started anew.

He took another glance at Ignitus who was still looking dead straight. _Should I at least tell him?_ he pondered. No, that would be silly. He would surely dismiss it like he had just did. Though he couldn’t quite put his claw on it, he thought he felt a familiar vibrating sensation while he imagined it.

~.*.~

The four reached the side entrance. It was a lot further along than Spyro had realized when he spotted it along the barrier. It was just as massive as all the rest of the gates. Luckily for them, someone or something had decided upon themselves to break down this gate. Indeed, the gate, being made of the thick wood from the swamp, had splintered and the pieces were strewn about on top of a balcony of sorts.

Spyro followed Ignitus in to see that the interior looked even worse in comparison to outside. Moss had grown over what Spyro imagined would’ve been a beautifully decorated large room. The cracked balcony they stood on overlooked ancient tables and dusty stone stumps. To the side was a spiral staircase big enough for Ignitus to scale. He had the impression that this was some sort of cafeteria.

“Wow, what a dump,” Sparx blurted out resting on the balcony railing. His voice echoed harshly upon the decayed stone walls.

“Quiet!” Ignitus hissed through gritted teeth. He and the others made their way to the stairs and descended slowly in almost a tiptoe. They hardly made noise, only the swaying of their bags could faintly be heard if one were to focus.

When they reached the bottom, Ignitus wasted no time heading left and into a dimly lit hallway. The temple wasn’t as dark as the woods, but the soft orange and blue lights that were sprinkled about made Spyro wish it was a tad bit brighter. The interior already looked depressing as it was.

Hallway after hallway they went, each one looking exactly the same as the next one. Spyro hoped Ignitus knew where he was going as they turned to their sixth one that curved to the left. He could swear they were going in circles by the tenth one, having passed a similarly eerie blue light source at least four times at this point.

Ignitus no longer was staring ahead. Instead he wore confusion with each new hallway. Spyro felt on edge by the grown dragon’s reaction. He had assumed they had gotten lost until Ignitus whispered to himself. _“Where are they...?”_

It was strange, why haven’t they run into any apes? Ignitus had been certain they were here. Spyro was sure they would’ve encountered at least one by now. Maybe this really was abandoned.

Eventually they did happen upon rooms on the sides of the similar looking hallways, but Ignitus only gave them passing glances before moving on. Spyro peeked and saw each one was once some kind of living quarters. The moldy and moth eaten blankets strewn about each one like they were violently shaken off was a big indicator.

After the thirtieth, they found themselves in a tall, brightly lit atrium. The other side of the gate from the entrance was here. This must have been the main plaza Spyro reasoned. He could see multiple balconies stretching far upwards until eventually a harsh bright orange light made it hard to tell how many more there were. How many floors did this temple have?

“Wow,” Spyro whispered in awe. “This temple’s massive...”

Ignitus didn’t answer. He looked around the open area in high alert. Spyro gazed at him feeling like something big was going to happen. He thought about that random scene again. The plaza didn't look like the chamber he saw. It was much smaller in comparison. The only similarities were the decorated walls.

As for the apes, they obviously weren’t here in this big open area. They were waiting for their chance to strike.

...Spyro did a double-take to himself. No, _what was he thinking?_ Of course that’s not what’s happening. This was simply an abandoned temple and Ignitus had been mistaken, _right?_ He furrowed his brow, not understanding why he was suddenly _so sure_ that they were walking into a trap.

“Easy there, young Spyro,” came softly Ignitus’ voice that brung him out of his thoughts. “I know, it’s worrying there’s been no trace of activity. But remember to remain vigilant.”

Spyro couldn’t take it, he had to let him know _**now**_. “Sir, I think they’re waiting for us.” He expected to be scolded, but Ignitus merely nodded.

“I’m thinking that too, young Spyro.” He looked off to a random balcony with a frown. “But from where...”

“Don’t know about you two, but if I was thinking I was going to be jumped, I’d get out before that happened, you feelin’ me?” Sparx interjected the both not bothering to volume check his voice. Amazingly there was no harsh echo this time, but Ignitus still gave him a stare that made him sink back behind Spyro.

“I know where,” Spyro said. Ignitus stood amused. “In a big chamber that has a massive dragon statue.” He tried hard to remember. “There’s a big archway that leads outside, but no gate blocking it. There’s about fifty of them in there waiting.”

“The training halls?” Ignitus asked, surprised. “What are they-...How did you?”

Spyro shook his head. Truly he didn’t know himself.

“When did you come across this knowledge?”

“As soon as I climbed the barrier.” He tilted his head. He didn’t really want to tell him and the others he had been envisioning himself flying when it happened. “Is that an actual place inside here, Ignitus?”

He closed his eyes, a low hum escaped him in contemplation. “Is this your first time witnessing a location you’ve never physically been before?”

Spyro nodded his head. “Yes, sir.”

“Remarkable, without the aid of the Pool of Vision,” he muttered to himself.

Spyro felt his head twinged softly but ignored it. “Well, we did come in here to kick them out.” Spyro also ignored the slight increase of pitch of his voice.

Ignitus hummed once more, opening his eyes in determination. “Indeed, we’ll next check the training halls and go from there.” With that he made his way to the far end of the plaza dead center. Spyro followed and groaned inwardly that it led to more hallways.

“You’re both crazy, I can’t believe we’re actually looking for danger,” Sparx had begun to mumble when they turned to yet another hallway. “And what’s up with this place, eh? Why all these stupid hallways? I bet you don’t even know where you’re going.”

“Be quiet,” Genox hissed when they turned to yet another one. This one Spyro took notice was actually different. The walls were a lot more elaborate in their design and he could see etchings written on the dusty surface. The dim lights that had haunted them in these halls were now bright and endearing.

Sparx, about to retort back, was silenced when Ignitus next spoke. “The halls of the guardians,” he softly explained. “For generations they have seen many walk through its passages for honor and glory.” Another turn later, he kept going. “It’s where we give those worthy a title. Warriors are harnessed, Guardians are chosen, and Elders are passed down.”

Finally when they passed another bend they had reached another opening. The door that Spyro assumed used to be was torn and splintered like the previous one they had passed. He noted the vast amount of claw marks around the entrance that were not present anywhere else.

He and Ignitus shuffled into the room with the other two buzzing cautiously in. It was barren with only displaying three other doors upon each wall. The orange glass orbs that Spyro saw outside were prominent here glowing harshly around the edges of each door.

Ignitus went to the one directly ahead and as if a hidden machine had been activated lifted slowly sending quick vibrations throughout the room. He walked through not showing any surprise at the door’s independent movement.

Spyro followed, now in a larger chamber with a well that contained a curious strange green liquid. He examined it, finding himself experiencing massive déjà vu. Ignitus had ignored it, but Spyro was way too curious and wondered why the well looked familiar.

He peered over and saw...nothing. Not even a reflection. Sparx had hovered over at this point to look. With the usual shrug, he buzzed over to the red dragon without a second glance. Genox was a little more curious with the contents.

“What do you suppose it is?” she asked in a whisper. “Maybe this is the Pool of Vision he mentioned. I’ve read some dragon’s used objects like these to monitor the realm.”

Spyro looked to her with a frown. He once again felt a little stupid knowing that she knew more about dragon’s than he did. His expression caused her to sigh.

She placed her fists over her chest. “I looked into some books when my mother told me,” she explained.

Made sense, but it didn’t make him feel better. He looked back to the green liquid, his head twinged again. This time he couldn’t ignore it. _Ah!_ He clasped at his temple and grunted. 

Genox looked him over with concern. “You said you saw a chamber with apes in it?”

He rubbed his forehead. “Yeah.” He looked to her with strain as he forced the pain away. “Why?”

She looked hesitant for some reason. Her eyes moved to the well and to him. “It just all seems convenient, that’s all.”

Spyro was taken back. He wondered, staring back at the green contents. Maybe the apes knew how to enter his mind? He shook his head, the very thought of such an intrusion seemed impossible. “I don’t think I’m being lured here.”

Genox nodded in agreement. “Right, which is why it’s so strange they’re choosing to wait in an oddly specific chamber, wouldn’t you agree?”

He shrugged honestly. He didn’t exactly care to know what the ape’s were thinking currently. All he knew was he had agreed to help kick them out of here. He looked to Ignitus who had been waiting for him patiently to finish their conversation. With a flush of embarrassment, he made his way over. Ignitus thankfully did not pry.

“Just through this door lies the training hall.” He gave him the most serious look he had ever seen. “If your vision is true, then we are in for a fight. Are you ready, young Spyro?”

Spyro obviously wanted to say ‘ _no_ ’, but he made it this far, didn’t he? He wasn’t sure what help he could be with his lack of experience. Ignitus was putting a lot of trust into him. _Probably because I’m the purple dragon,_ he thought bitterly. In any case, he nodded to the red dragon who nodded back.

“We’re coming too,” Genox stated firmly as she hovered to them. Sparx, who had taken upon himself to lay back next to the door, shot her a glare.

“Oh no, I don’t think so. You can count me out of this crazy idea of yours.”

Spyro was inclined to agree with Sparx actually. By the looks of Ignitus, he appeared to have the same thought. Genox wasn’t about to be told ‘no’, however.

“Fine, then I’ll go.”

Spyro knew she became stubborn whenever she was denied to be a part of anything. A trait he had endured every time they debated about a random topic. She would insist she was right and cite sources at rapid speed. Knowing a losing battle when he saw one against her, he looked to Ignitus who gave the same serious stare to her.

“Be warned it may be dangerous for a young dragonfly,” was all he said before approaching the door and, this time quietly, muttered the same phrases that he shouted before. _“...Allow us entrance. Do not reject us.”_

The door slid open, a bit slower on the take than the other, but still moving independently without any sign of machinery. With a clank the three walked into a familiar looking chamber and Spyro gaped at the statue before him. It was facing the other way, but the monument still left an impression on him.

It reached to the high, multi-colored glass ceiling that shone daylight through its handcrafted depictions of symbols. The horns of the monument appeared to glow a range of colors as a result. The wings were folded neatly on its back and even from here he could tell the dragon sat in an elegant, important pose.

This was definitely the place he saw, but there were no apes. He looked about noting the stands around the monument. He remembered the statue disappearing underneath-

**SLAM!**

All three turned around and saw the door had forcefully shut them in. Ignitus was the first to gasp in apparent realization what that meant. “Spyro, prepare yourself!”

He heard a grinding noise. The stone floor around the statue started to twist into an opening and began to descend in a similar twist. Down it went, making him see the front briefly that caused another twinge in his head. _Ow!_ He shut his eyes, tearing up at the sudden pain. The statue was clearly depicting an important dragon. The draconic snout that it showcased was very familiar, as inexplicably as it sounded.

He kept his eyes closed fearing the pain would flare back if he looked at the face again. When the grinding stopped with a dull thud, he was expecting to see an empty chamber upon reopening. Instead, a large ape with a smug, boastful look met his gaze. He had the same armor as before with the shimmering purple glow.

“Hello again, welp,” the ape said in that same familiar mocking voice.

Spyro’s eyes widened. Didn’t Ignitus get rid of him? He looked to him hoping for an explanation. He didn’t move, his face contorted into a vicious snarl. Spyro shuddered at the sight.

“Figured you would eventually show up here, Ignitus.” The ape smirked. “I was right to assume you would bring the runt here. You and your dragon compatriots are so predictable.”

Ignitus stepped closer with a growl that sent shivers down Spyro’s spine. The ape merely shrugged at his advances. “What, are you mad that dragons have tiny brains? I know I would be.”

Spyro wasn’t so sure what the point of the taunts were. If anything, all it did was make Ignitus extend his wings, make his tail rigid, and he could swear he saw a faint red shimmer coat his figure. So this is what an angry dragon looked like. Honestly, he was terrified more at Ignitus than the lantern ape.

He faked a yawn. “Well you did want another rematch. This would make it, what, your fiftieth or so attempt?”

_**Fiftieth?** _

Ignitus reached down to his midsection and undid the knot holding his bags. Without breaking contact, he pulled the bags off and threw them at the entrance near Spyro. Some of the contents spilled out, mostly red gems.

He crouched suddenly and pounced with such speed that Spyro didn’t have time to process when a resounding bang rang about the chamber. The red dragon and the ape were locked in a duel, the ape brandishing a pair of daggers that glowed. At first the ape staggered back as Ignitus’ horns clashed at his blades, but was quick to push him away with a surprising amount of force.

Ignitus didn’t let up; with the momentum, he twirled his body and whipped his tail dead center causing the ape to fly briefly to the side with an ‘oof’. The ape didn’t falter either; he flipped himself back up and charged him with an equal amount of agility aiming for one of his legs. Ignitus dodged making him stumble before he rolled to the side and tried to attack below his left flank. Ignitus sidestepped out of harm's way, one of the blades just barely missing its mark.

The ape crouched and slowly rotated around giving the dragon a wide berth. “Feisty today I see.” he smirked. “Figures, with the welp and all.”

Spyro stared dumbfounded at what he just witnessed. It was incredible, it happened so fast! In less than maybe five seconds did that entire scuffle occur, yet so much had happened that he couldn’t make out what was worse. Seeing the blade almost hit Ignitus or the lantern ape showing no signs of fatigue at all.

Simply put, he felt massively outclassed, what was Ignitus thinking? He didn’t stand a chance against this kind of force! Why did Spyro agree to this!?

Ignitus didn’t waiver, but it was clear his ancient appearance also was an obvious hindrance. His posture wasn’t as still when he mimicked the ape’s movements by his rotation. He let out a snarl that jutted several sparks.

“Not talking today? You’re no fun, _Ignitus_ ,” he said his name with a tone that clearly angered him further. “You managed to hide the welp for this long. For that you have my thanks.” He bowed ever so slightly without changing his stance. “But it’s time for him to leave. If you allow it, then all your pathetic dragon friends can live for a while, how does that sound?”

Ignitus answered with a ferocious roar that made Spyro’s head spin. The noise vibrated so harshly that some of the dust on the wall gave way spilling into the air.

“Love you too,” he mocked. He lunged at him aiming for his neck. Ignitus sidestepped away and whipped his tail again at his midsection. The ape had anticipated this for he had already sheathed his blades and countered with a tail grab. His muscles bulged as he pulled onto the limb causing Ignitus to stumble over. He let go and charged him again brandishing one blade and leapt to him with his blade aimed at his exposed chest.

Spyro audibly gasped before Ignitus pushed himself and rolled out of the way resounding in a harsh clang and a crack on the floor. The blade had snapped from the impact. The ape quickly recovered and threw his now useless weapon off to the side. The two once again walked in a circle giving each other a wide berth.

“Spyro, _**look out!**_ ”

Spyro, who had been transfixed on the fight, looked to the source of the scream. Genox had pointed at something above him with dilated pupils. Spyro raised his head, only to see another ape pounce on him with some kind of rope net. He had no time to react, the ape landed on him and covered his entire body with the net. Instantly he felt himself being drained.

_**“Ugh!”** _

He struggled to get out of the tangle mess, but the ape on top made that impossible. He felt himself forcefully flipped as the ape quickly knotted the end point. Genox stared in horror. Ignitus had given up his position as he looked over to him with fearful eyes.

“Spyro!”

Several more apes had descended, all hopping about screeching in some sort of victory. Spyro struggled to get up, the draining sensation getting worse. He didn’t have the second chance as multiple apes pulled on his net and dragged him onto one side of the stands surrounding the chamber.

“Release him, now!” Ignitus returned to the lantern ape with the same snarl, seething flames at this point.

He laughed, no longer in his battle stance. “You and the welp might as well be brothers. He demanded the same thing a couple days ago.” He regained his posture. “You’re in no position to threaten me anymore, _Ignitus_. This exchange is over!”

Spyro felt himself draining faster and faster. Soon he felt he wouldn’t be able to move. He took a deep breath. _Concentrate, they did this before._ He just needed to summon his fire and burn through the rope like last time. That proved impossible for the apes had now raised him to the top platform and hung him over a jagged piece of rubble where they proceeded to knock him around like a punching bag.

“Spyro, no!” Genox screamed, putting her fists on her mouth. “Get off of him!”

Ignitus spat huge balls of fire at the apes taking Spyro hostage. The lantern ape was floored at this sudden response that he momentarily dropped his arms in alarm. The balls met their mark with a large explosion sending rubble scattering. Spyro yelled, horrified at witnessing balls of death splashing across his vision.

Apes scattered and screeched. Spyro felt himself falling along with the net. It wasn’t pleasant, he bounced off the top platform onto multiple stands before finally coming to rest somewhere in the middle. He groaned, but couldn’t move, the draining effects of the net having now been finalized. He could see the entire chamber still, Ignitus directly in the center and surrounded.

“Do you want to die today, fool?” the ape asked. “I’m giving you a chance to live and yet you dare harm my troops after losing again?”

More apes filled in, some materializing out of thin air. Some came from the open archway in a march. Pretty soon, it was safe to assume there were at least fifty apes surrounding the red guardian. Some wore the same armor as the lantern ape, some wore what Spyro recalled during his first encounter. All of them looked gleefully at Ignitus. Some making faces, some making rude gestures.

Spyro’s eyes widened in realization. The vision he saw. It wasn’t just a vision. _It was showing the future!_ He was positive! “Ignitus!” he shouted hysterically knowing what the last vision played like. “Get out of there! _**Run!**_ ”

Ignitus wasn’t about to run, unfortunately. He moved exactly like the vision. He crouched, shut his eyes in deep concentration, and the chamber rumbled slightly before a sudden wave of fire had burst from him in a massive tidal wave. Spyro gasped quickly thinking he was going to get hit, but the blast only reached the surrounding apes. Most of them were instantly engulfed. Ignitus didn’t see however the apes that had jumped away just in time behind and rushed him with spears with glowing end points.

Spyro's eyes dilated when he heard the painful roar. The spears had met the soft exposed flank. Ignitus turned about, but the gem’s effects were evident right away. He was losing focus, but that didn’t stop him from spitting more balls of fire at the offending apes. They exploded in a brilliant ball of light.

_**“GET OUT! RUN!”** _

The ones that managed to dodge the blasts had already circled around and stabbed once more at his other exposed flank. He let out another roar, he clawed at two of them who weren’t fortunate to step away. His natural weapon apparently sufficient to cause the two to fall over and choke on deep gashes on their throat.

Ignitus had managed to wipe out all of them besides two, including the lantern ape who was livid at him. Spyro could see Ignitus was breathing hard and ready to continue. He tried to move again, the rope still draining his spirit energy. He had to warn! _He had to move!_ **Ignitus was going to die!**

_**“IGNITUS! RUN! PLEASE!”** _

He saw the lantern ape brandished his only dagger. The look of deep loathing in his eyes. He was about to strike! He began making a mad dash to Ignitus.

_**“NOOOOOO!”** _

...

...

Everything stood absolutely still. Spyro was frozen in horrified anguish. The lantern ape...He was currently in the middle of a step going very slow with perfect balance. Genox had covered her eyes, the beat of her wings were now visible as they flapped soundlessly. The remaining apes were frozen staring intently at Ignitus who remained absolutely still.

Spyro blinked, his horrified expression unchanged. He tried to move, and the rope that had been draining him was instantly ripped without him even trying. He was taken back by this, not because he could move, but because the rope had shredded so seamlessly it was like he had waded through water.

_What’s happening?_

He picked himself up with the rest of the rope exploding in a brilliant display. The threads slowly flew off in random directions as slowly as the lantern ape’s movement. He didn’t know how or why time had suddenly gone slow, but he knew this was his only chance to stop him from killing Ignitus. He didn’t hesitate to jump down to the main floor and charged right at him.

He didn’t expect the charge of his horns would feel like he didn’t hit anything at all. Or the horrifying grotesque result. He had pushed him away all right, now going faster than anything else in the room besides himself. _Oh Ancestors, what have I done?_

The disfigured lamp ape, his armor buckled and cracked, smacked into the wall, and it was not pretty. Spyro shut his eyes the moment impact was made, thankfully no noise was heard in this weird time shift.

But that was quick to change. Like a switch, the sound of a disgusting wet noise was made presumably by the lamp ape falling down. Then there was an unnerved silence. He heard Ignitus breath in surprise. He heard Genox make a tiny scream. He heard the remaining apes gushing speechlessly at the horror Spyro didn’t want to see.

“What in ancestors happened?” Ignitus weakly gasped.

He peeked to the remaining apes who looked at him with newfound fear. They shrieked as soon as he made eye contact and ran out the open archway obviously terrified for their lives. He dared not turn, he did not wish to see his dark deed that instilled such fear. He shuddered harshly. _What have I done?_

“Spyro?” he heard Genox faintly with fear trickled in her own voice. “Spyro, are you okay?”

He shook his head, speechless. He collapsed, taking deep breaths. _He was going to kill Ignitus though you idiot!_ Spyro’s heart shrunk, what a terrible conflicting feeling.

He then heard two snaps coming from beyond the archway followed by two screeches. Something had happened to the apes. He shot his head to the opening still shaking. He heard Ignitus shuffle in place, probably preparing for whatever next wanted to fight.

Spyro gasped when he saw the figure. _Another dragon?_

A full grown icy looking dragon had emerged from the path. He wasn’t as ancient as Ignitus was, but Spyro could tell he was on the older end of the spectrum. The cold colors were only complimented with his deep lavender belly and wings. His frills were more pronounced than Ignitus, especially around his cheeks. The ridges of his cyan eyes and the end of his nose all ended with a very sharp point.

He gave a grim expression to whatever was in the corner before nodding to presumably Ignitus. “I heard your call if you must know,” he said promptly with an air of authority in his voice. He then looked to Spyro who was still shaking.

“And you must be the purple dragon as foretold.”


	7. Hardships

~.*.~

~.*.~ **Hardships** ~.*.~

~.*.~

“Oh... oh...”

The door to the training hall had reopened just as slowly after the ice dragon, who Spyro learned his name was Cyril from their brief introduction, had uttered the same words Ignitus used to open it. Sparx had come immediately to Spyro’s aid asking a hundred questions in a span of ten seconds before he turned around and saw the mess in the corner. Spyro still refused to look at it. He had calmed himself down considerably, but he dared not turn to that corner that everyone had all grimaced to. Genox was with him patting his nose giving him encouraging nods.

“It’s not your fault, Spyro,” she hushed.

“So...” Sparx paused with an unsure expression staring at the mess. “Are you okay, bro?” He spun to him with concern.

Spyro shook his head. While he no longer shuddered, he still felt awful about what he did. It wasn’t so much the act that bothered him. It was the result that scared him the most. The absolute destructive force he had inflicted instilled an unknown fear for himself.

Sparx shifted from his brother and to the mess with a thoughtful expression. “Well whatever happened in here, I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Yes, we’re all glad young Spyro is unharmed,” came Ignitus by the doorway. He was currently laying down looking especially tired. He was going over his stab wounds with a red spirit gem. “I was foolish to believe their commander would not be here. But it seems the ancestors smiled upon us today.”

“See, what did I say?” Sparx flew over to Ignitus with a triumphant face. “Told you it was a crazy idea to go looking for trouble. Now you’re hurt and Spyro is traumatized.” He pointed to the mess. “Most likely by whatever that used to be, ugh.”

“If it wasn’t for young Spyro, I fear we as a race would have lost in this hour.” Ignitus smiled. “I do not grasp what had occurred, but what I witnessed proves he really is the purple dragon of destiny.”

Spyro winced. The way Ignitus expressed made him think what he did to the lantern ape should be seen as a positive sign. He didn’t think there was anything positive on what he did. Genox patted his nose again upon seeing this reaction.

“Ignitus,” called Cyril. He had poked his head through the door, a rope draped around his neck carrying a single bag. “It appears those hooligans couldn’t get in our private stores.” He approached the red dragon and sat. He took his claws and undid the knot. He then placed the bag next to Ignitus with a slight smile. “Nothing like a good wound, hmm?”

“Indeed,” he replied, taking a shaking claw to the bag. He took out a green gem, closed his eyes, and instantly the gem began to fade. He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you for checking for me, Cyril.”

He nodded, taking a gem as well. He got up, walked to Spyro, and placed it next to him. “It looks like you could use one yourself, young one.”

Spyro stared at the green gem. He was aware that they were objects containing spirit energy. He reached for it and instantly he felt a curious sensation. It wasn’t intrusive or anything, but he felt like the contact point was sucking raw energy. It was as if a vacuum had formed on his claw and slowly pumped power through his entire being. It was oddly refreshing.

Cyril gave him a curious look. “Or maybe not, are you feeling well?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

Spyro grabbed the gem and held it up to his snout. The curious object didn’t fade like Ignitus’, but he was sure however the gem functioned was working on him. “I don’t know, I think I’m getting energy back?” He knew he already did get energy back though. As soon as time had slowed down to a crawl he could move and all. The energy absorbing net that covered him simply stopped working somehow. So why did it feel like he was sucking away energy he didn’t need when the gem was clearly not fading? _Just another quirk of being different_ , he thought bitterly. He placed the gem back next and eyed it for a moment longer before moving them to Cyril’s cyan ones. Cyril blinked once before replacing his curiosity with a genuine smile.

“I dare say, it’s an honor to be in the presence of the purple dragon,” he said enthusiastically. “I’m happy to see our sacrifice was not in vain after all.”

Spyro felt the same sensation of being ‘it’ again. He looked to Genox who merely gave him another pat on the nose.

“Calm yourself, Cyril.” Ignitus had gotten up and walked over to the two thankfully blocking the mess from Spyro. “Young Spyro unfortunately has no idea the significance the title holds.” His brows furrowed to Cyril. “He has just learned he was a dragon a couple of days ago.”

Cyril did a double take to Ignitus in shocked astonishment. “What? Are you saying the boy knows nothing?”

Spyro fidgeted in place feeling incredibly stupid again. He looked at the two with a frown. “No, sir, I don’t know anything about dragons, you, or even this prophecy Ignitus spoke of.”

Cyril appeared dumbfounded. “B-but...” He was quick to recover with a slight clear of his throat and putting a paw to his chest. “I suppose something happened with the dragonfly clan housing the purple dragon then?”

 _So he knew too, huh?_ Spyro turned to Ignitus feeling annoyed. Ignitus had glanced back briefly but did not say anything.

“No Cyril, they are fine and well, but it would be correct to say young Spyro should have known he was a dragon.” He sighed. “The dragonfly colony I had entrusted did not inform him anything I had instructed.”

Cyril raised a brow. He huffed suddenly with a frown. “I warned you they were not to be trusted, Ignitus. Those blasted insects believe nothing else exists besides them, I swear.” His tail started to sway in erratic twitches. “I suppose that also means you don’t know why those idiots kept crucial information, correct?”

Genox, and Sparx who had joined the group, looked at each other. Sparx immediately pointed to her. “Liar McPants here probably knows why.” Genox glared at Sparx who only shrugged. “I mean, I’m right, aren’t I?”

Genox shook her head with a sigh. “My guess is it's a political angle from the High Govern and not wanting to get involved with dragon affairs since they were currently in a losing war.”

Ignitus appeared curious while Cyril appeared to have smelled something horrible. Sparx and Spyro were indifferent.

“My father was always saying the High Govern didn’t care too much for them and was perfectly okay ignoring Spyro,” she continued. “I assume he didn’t want the dark army involved judging from his next course of action when they expelled Spyro from the colony.”

Spyro felt a little hurt, but he remained indifferent. He wondered if everything that led up to his expulsion was going to happen eventually. Now that he knew he was a dragon, how long would it take the colony to kick him out when he became just as big as the full grown dragons that stood before him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sparx. “Just so you know, I’m definitely not with her,” he blurted out with another motion of a thumb.

“Sparx, just let it go already,” Spyro said irritably with a sharp, icy stare. “Just shutup and listen, _please._ ”

Sparx put his hands in the air and backed off slowly. “Was just sayin’, bro. Chill.”

“So your leader,” Cyril started, “didn’t want to get involved?” He let out a huff from his snout. “Dear me, they would make great friends with the atlawas, if not already, I’m sure.”

Finally, something Spyro actually knew. He’s never seen one himself, but he knows they’re a nomadic race that are one with the land. Or so his mentors had told him. They sounded very much like the colony life he had resided in. The negative tone Cyril gave them however made him think perhaps that they weren’t good people.

“Speaking of, that’s where we decided you would go, correct?” Ignitus turned to him with a thoughtful expression. “Why have you come back to the temple?”

Cyril sighed with defeated eyes. “They threatened me of incarceration and I was given a choice to stay confined or leave at my discretion.” He shook his head. “And to make matters worse, they were being stalked by the dark army. It appears I had made myself apparent to them for they had launched an attack on Tall Plains soon after my departure.”

Ignitus hummed to the news. “Thank the ancestors then you’re still with us.” He closed his eyes in a bow. “I give my respects and condolences to the atlawas. You chose a hard decision I am sure.”

Cyril nodded also now in a bow. “I apologize deeply to those who are lost.”

The two were then silent. Spyro took this time to examine the after effects of the chamber. The floor appeared cracked in places, the walls that were blasted were slightly chipped and charred, and of course the bodies that were not turned to ash were strewn about the chamber now lifeless. His eyes instantly went to where he knew that mess would be. Thankfully Ignitus was still standing in a spot preventing his curiosity.

He raised his head and his eyes were met with markings on the wall he didn’t quite catch on first glance. They were in four corners with three colored orbs circling the insignias: red, cyan, yellow, and green. The markings themselves he figured were meant to be symbols. The one surrounded by red orbs clearly depicted a flame.

“I take it then that Tall Plains is currently under siege?” Ignitus asked, opening his eyes.

“I don’t know.” Cyril raised his head looking tired. “But I do know there must have been hundreds of them _flying_ to Tall Plains. It’s safe to assume that the atlawas are presently under siege, yes.”

“I see.” Ignitus stretched himself from his bow. “Then there is no time to lose.” He turned intently at the purple dragon with a gleam in his orange eyes. “Young Spyro, we shall begin training as soon as we make our rounds around the temple.”

Spyro’s first reaction was nod. He didn’t even need to think. He wanted to control his unique powers to avoid any more brutal deaths. “I understand, sir.”

He looked to Cyril. “Cyril, will you be assisting me?”

He gave a nod with a determined smile. “You can count on me, Ignitus.”

“Very good, then come.” He turned to the entrance. “There might be more heathens in the temple. The first floor is mostly cleared, but I did not check the floors above.”

“Very well.” He made his way past Ignitus with a pat of his left wing to his back. “These hooligans will know my wrath soon enough, you have my word.” He twisted his head still with a smile. “I may be a bit rusty, those two apes weren’t much of a fight.”

Ignitus smiled back. The two exchanged a silent stare before Cyril disappeared through the door entrance once more.

“I’ll stay here, sir,” Spyro said, feeling he would be useless at present.

The fire dragon didn’t answer or acknowledge he had heard him for he had already started to follow Cyril’s pawsteps. When Spyro saw the last of his tail disappear through the door, it closed as slowly as it opened. A satisfying click sounded as the orange orbs surrounding the door glowed.

Naturally, his eyes finally met with the mess he had been ignoring. He winced at the sight, as he knew he would. No words could describe what laid in that corner, but his eyes were now transfixed at the bloody pile. He blinked a couple of times to make sure what he saw was correct.

He surprised himself when he stood up and walked to the pile eliciting a groan from Sparx. “Yeah, about that, um...what happened?”

He reached it and examined his own destructive work. Breathing in and out slowly, he came to terms with himself, and vowed once again to never do something so vile. He closed his eyes in a solemn bow and prayed to the ancestors for forgiveness for himself, and the lantern ape.

The bloody mess wasn’t the only one that got the treatment. Spyro went to all the fallen foes and prayed for each one. He didn’t know why he was praying to those who minutes ago wanted to capture him and kill Ignitus, but he felt like it was the right thing to do.

He touched some of them, feeling their harsh, bristle fur. He rolled them over on their backs and placed their arms around their chest. The hard wooden armor pieces they possessed made it harder to achieve his desired result, but he carried on silently. He had witnessed dragonflies do the same motion when a family member had passed and wanted to give the apes the same treatment.

When he had finished, he backed up and examined all who laid to rest. He mentally sighed. This was his third encounter with the apes and all of them ended in deaths or him experiencing a near death experience. He looked to the two dragonflies who were quiet throughout his personal task. The both of them expressed equal solemn faces. Spyro wondered if they thought him crazy for respecting the dead of their newfound enemy.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, Sparx,” he said. “Just...this is a lot to take in.” He examined his work again with a frown. “And I don’t know how it happened, honest.”

The two flew next to him exchanging a brief glare at each other. Genox shook her head to Sparx before explaining. “It was like a blink, one moment you were caught in the net and the next you were where that ape was.”

“So he teleported?” Sparx asked with a shrug. “That seems a bit farfetch, ain’t gonna lie.” He scratched the back of his neck.

Spyro shook his head. “No, when the lantern ape ran after Ignitus, suddenly time had slowed down and...and...”

“Wait, lantern ape?” Sparx looked over to the mess. “Wait, you mean the big guy?” He twisted to Spyro and back to the mess with his mouth agape. “What in the world did you do, Spyro?”

“All I did was charge him,” he said hesitantly. “When I broke through the net, I had one thought of saving Ignitus, I acted on it and...” He gulped feeling a bit queasy. “...and then that happened.”

Genox gave the body a curious gaze at that remark. “I’d guess you were going so fast that your physical contact with him translated into his interia changing at an unprecedented velocity. No physical body I’d imagine would be able to withstand such a sudden increase of speed without deadly consequences.”

Sparx stared her still with his mouth agape. “Can you maybe repeat that in an easier sentence for us to understand?”

“She says that because I moved so fast, my charge led the lantern ape to...well...” He motioned to the mess with his head.

“So you can slow down time?” Sparx asked with confusion. “Breathing fire is one thing, but messing with time?” He shook his head with a chuckle. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, that’s exactly what happened,” Spyro said irritably. “I already said I don’t know how it happened. It just did when I realized the vision I had was playing exactly as I saw it.”

“You mean when you saw the apes in here?” Genox asked. She gasped as she came to realize something. “‘Playing exactly as you saw it?’”

Spyro nodded assuming she understood. “Yeah, I don’t think the vision I saw was a present day thing. I think what I saw was the future.”

A moment of speechless silence came before Sparx cleared his throat. “You’ve got to be joking right now,” Sparx crossed his arms. “I think maybe being told you’re this special purple something has gotten into your head, Spyro.” He waved his hands in the air looking around the chamber. “You said this room had a dragon statue? I don’t see any statues.”

“You would’ve seen it if you came with us, Sparx,” Genox said with a huff. “I believe Spyro is telling the truth here, why on gaia would he lie about seeing the future and slowing down time?”

Sparx put a finger up with an open mouth but quickly closed it with a ponder. “Y’know, you bring up a good point.” He turned back to the mess with a fist over his chin. “Well, where’d it go? Did it blow up or something?”

“No,” Spyro answered. “When the door slammed, it sunk into the ground like a corkscrew.” He lowered his head to the stone floor seeing an indent that marked the circular trapdoor. “Right there.” He pointed at the creases. “It opened for the statue to go down.”

Genox hovered over to an indent. She glanced at the surface in wonder. “Did those apes cause the statue to go down?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he answered back truthfully. He examined the walls again and there didn’t appear to be any kind of device or switch that would cause the statue to move. He thought back to the moving doors that they walked through, they had functioned on their own. Perhaps the statue was the same way?

Genox hovered over to the green gem he had placed down with a curious stare. “And this is another spirit gem?” She touched it and slid her hand on its sleek surface. “I’m assuming for spirit energy?”

Spyro blinked in surprise. He was sure she was sleeping still when Ignitus had explained. _Maybe another book_ , he thought. “Yeah, and it’s something apparently dragon’s make use of.”

She hummed with her eyes traveling to the ceiling. “Yes, I suppose that would make sense.” She placed her hands on her waist. “Summoning elementals wouldn’t just come from nothing, right?” She lowered her head, her red eyes now examining Spyro. “Yet you didn’t use an ounce of it, did you?”

He tilted his head. “You mean, when I didn’t use my flames?”

She pointed to the gem that still glowed green. “When Guardian Ignitus touched one, they faded away like that red gem.” She crossed her arms. “Slowing down time I’d imagine would still need an equal balance, but when you touched one, nothing happened.”

Spyro shrugged honestly. “If I knew, I would tell you.” He gazed at the green gem. “Ignitus already explained red gems work differently on me. I assume the same thing is happening with the green ones.” He raised his head, turning to the open archway that led outside.

Without another word he followed the arch and into the blinding light that was the outside world. Instantly he was greeted with a soft breeze, the temple behind him towered forebodingly even from where he stood. He craned his neck to see the towers the temple had still appeared quite tall. How long would it take to clear the apes within its confines, he wondered? He knew the two guardians would be okay now that the big threat was gone, he assumed.

He continued on the one way path that was surrounded by stone guardrails. Passing another open archway, he stood on another large round platform. He saw the two apes here, dead. Sharp looking ice shards pierced through their armor around their chest and head. He once again gave both a small prayer before continuing on the edge of the platform where the guardrails gave way.

He didn’t gape, he didn’t gasp, he wasn’t even surprised at what he observed. Over the ledge he could see the rest of the swamps. He didn’t know what direction he faced. The golden mushrooms and the occasional tree cloaked the muddy soil around his peripheral vision. He could see two rivers, one a familiar shade of gold, and another with a silver tint. Even further around the horizon he could clearly see a large body of water. Actually, as he turned his head about, the swamps were surrounded by a body of water. Was he on an island? He couldn’t tell, the large temple behind blocked the rest of his view.

“Wow, and I thought I knew my way around,” Sparx said with a hand over his eyes. He had joined Spyro buzzing about looking at the surroundings. “I didn’t know we had this massive space of a backyard.”

“Yeah,” he replied back unconsciously. He turned to Sparx feeling worried about what laid ahead. “I never realized just how small our colony was.”

Genox lagged behind hovering higher than Sparx. She didn’t say anything, she only took her surroundings with her arms crossed and biting her lower lip.

~.*.~

An ice dragon stared at the dull orange crystal lodged into the icy ceiling that was meant to be a light and heating source for the many rooms The Burrow processed. He was in a particularly small room, he knew it was the endpoint for one of the tunnels. No one really walked there and that suited him just fine. The room supported itself with a stone skeleton. The ice had melted along the sides of the stones forming a thick sheet over some of the rough edges. They reflected the harsh glow the crystal brought.

Before him was an arrangement of seared meat and a glass of some flavored drink, a meal. He wasn’t hungry. He hadn’t been hungry for days now. He couldn’t eat even though his stomach growled in protest. How could he eat, knowing what he knew?

He gazed down at the food, his icy blue eyes distant and unfocused. He wished he didn’t know. He wished he shared what the others had. He too wanted to be blissfully unaware from the horror the surface showed him. The Terror of the Skies, his parents going stiff when that beast shot a purple beam, the undead rising after the slaughter.

He shook his head, but the image stayed as did his expression. He gazed back to the crystal. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, he wouldn’t have to see it anymore.

“Claes.”

Another ice dragon had entered. She appeared to be around the same age as him, being almost the same height. She was just a head shorter than him. She appeared just like him too, eyes and everything, except her frills and shoulder markings were less pronounced and she had a slender, feminine build. Her frosty blue scales shone beautifully in the orange glow. And her dark purple wings were folded neatly upon her back that matched her underbelly.

“Claes,” she said again when he didn’t shift. “Claes, please eat.” She slowly maneuvered her way and sat next to him. She took her wing and draped it around the dragon that still stared into the crystal.

He didn’t feel any comfort. The gesture went completely unnoticed. He was faintly aware that his only blood relative left was in the room, his sister Senja. Someone who was blessed with ignorance. He lowered his head. He wished she would leave him be.

“Everyone’s real happy to see you are unharm, you know?” she said soothingly. “No one thinks wrongly of you. You don’t have to stay here and keep beating yourself up.”

He knew she didn’t mean it. He saw the looks of disbelief in everyone’s accusing eyes when he told them all what happened. His sister was trying to make him think otherwise. He bared his teeth and let out a growl causing her to hastily back off.

“You’re wrong,” he said angrily. His tail thumped irritably thinking back to the cause of all this. The Electric Guardian, Master Volteer, and his attempt of having the horde fight for something they wished to stay away from. “You’re wrong,” he said again, this time more distant as the scowl on his maw softened.

She expressed pity to him with a frown. She eyed the untouched stone tray and let out a sigh. “At least drink something. For me?” she added.

He glanced at the faded pink liquid. He didn’t care for it but reached out a paw for the glass anyways. He raised it to his lips and sipped at its contents washing over his admittedly dry tongue. It had a fruity tint that ended in a sweet aftertaste. Before too long, the entire glass had been emptied into his maw. He set the cup down feeling the cold contents slide down his throat. It honestly did feel refreshing, but it did little to improve his mood or the images his consciousness brought him.

“Thanks,” he ultimately said distantly. He stared back into the fixture in the ceiling.

Senja stood there for a moment longer before she turned and strode off into the tunnel. Her small pawsteps echoed softly before the only noise left was a hum that came from the crystal. He twisted his head to where she once stood and blinked.

Once again he felt himself beginning to tear up. He was getting sick of these moments. They were frequent and relentless. If it weren’t the incessant need to drink anything, his eyes would’ve been dried up! He held on to his whimpers, he refused to let loose another crying fit. It would only bring her back and try to comfort him.

He didn’t deserve it, he should’ve just died with them. Why’d he have to be a coward and run off? His tears flowed freely down his cheeks and onto the cold floor. He sniffled once, using his forearm to wipe the blasted, unwanted tears away. He didn’t deserve this emotion, he didn’t deserve anything.

With broken breaths he managed to calm himself, but the sight of his parents simply going rigid and dissolving would ever be present forevermore. He looked at the food. A silent protest occurred within, one telling him ‘no, this is a luxury,’ and the other screaming to shut up and eat.

His primal nature won over. He didn’t realize he had lowered himself and was now devouring one of the meats. It was bland, no seasoning or anything upon its surface to pop. It was food though, his body clearly agreeing, as he barely chewed and swallowed whole bits in needy gulps. When he was finished, the tray laid empty filled with residue. He blankly examined with another blink of his eyes. Why did his body have to do that?

He heard pawsteps approaching. _Was she coming back?_ He didn’t turn regardless, but knew someone was standing there. “Go away,” he said. “I’ve eaten your food, so just...Go.”

“No,” came a harsh male voice. His eyes widened and he turned to the eyes of a much older ice dragon. His scales were baby blue with white scale markings that swirled along his figure. His belly and wings shared the same snowy coloration. He had lavender eyes, his frills were sunken from his cheeks, and four long horns protruded along his head. The bottom of his jaw jutted out two spiked edges with his snout being flat.

His posture immediately spoke of authority; chest puffed out, head up high, his paws perfectly straightened. His eyes were piercing currently at the young sulking dragon. “Claes, we need to talk.”

“About what?” he asked, feeling a knot in his throat. He knew this was the Elder of their horde. Why would he be here talking to him; a young twenty-four year old adolescent? Was he about to be prosecuted and shunned away?

“Walk with me,” he ordered. He turned promptly and marched off.

Not wanting to disobey his Elder, he stretched his legs and followed suit. They proceeded to go through a round large tunnel filled with orange crystals. The sleek wet icy walls glinted fiercely with all the lights, but he knew it was a necessary evil of The Burrow. The tunnels were constantly melting and freezing over the support stones that helped maintain stability.

Being an ice dragon, the cold naturally never bothered him. Even the harshest of blizzards were nothing more than a slight chill to him. The reason for the orange crystals however, besides to light their way, were for the other elemental dragons that had made The Burrow their home.

Indeed, The Burrow was home to not just ice dragons, which were easily the majority of course, but all the other main elementals. Yes, even fire dragons resided in such a climate, though admittedly they were the lowest in numbers next to earth dragons.

But they all knew they had little choice in the matter. Their horde had been subjected to the horrors of the dark army’s rekindled flame of war. They chose in their darkest hour to retreat to a place they were confident would not be searched and discovered. They were relatively successful, until Master Volteer had shown up a few days ago. Claes will never forget. One particular morning with a raging snowstorm, discussing with his adult friend Feng, Master Volteer had barged in the commons and alerted everyone that they’ve been discovered and the Terror of the Skies was upon them.

It all happened so fast, one hour the entire horde was mobilizing to fight. The next thing he knew most of the adults had flown off, but not before paying their respects to their young, friends, and family.

“If something happens to us, know you’ve made us so proud,” his mother said. “Stay with the horde, Elder Yosuke will know what to do.”

Except he knew what happened. He saw it with his own eyes. The black dragon, the purple beam, his parents dissolving. He shook his head again, these thoughts kept haunting him.

The two had reached a six-way intersection. The elder took the front left path that Claes knew led to more of the underground system. Each tunnel had the same overall setup. Stone support structures and a lot of orange crystals.

Claes knew eventually they’d reach the commons. A big open cavern that could easily fit a hundred adults. They passed an opening and were greeted with such a sight. Orange crystals littered the high ceiling. The walls, while still maintaining the crudeness of the tunnels, were all decorated in a display of multi-color gems.

If not for the current circumstances, the place would be thriving with many of his kind. Telling jokes, eating foods, caring for their young, just everyday normalcy. But now...now it was barren. There were only a handful of adults and even fewer younglings with a whole lot of newly made orphans.

When the two had made their presence known, all of the adults stood at attention towards the Elder. Claes fidgeted in place, he really didn’t like those stares. He knew they also saw him, but whether they were angry or not they did not show. They probably still were...

The Elder nodded at the adults before turning to Claes. “Please take a seat over there.” He motioned with the end of his wing to a stone table with one other person already preoccupying. Claes frowned, instantly recognizing that was his childhood friend, Grawl. An earth dragon who had happened to be in the same egg clutch upon hatch. They’ve been almost inseparable ever since.

 _Why on gaia would he be here? Did he arrange something?_ He felt a guilty tinge in his heart. Whatever trouble he was in, he knew full well Grawl had nothing to do with anything. He’s the one that snuck out and witnessed that travesty, not him.

Claes glanced back at the Elder in hopes of an explanation. He however simply nodded him forward. He gulped, those eyes did not scream this was going to be a nice chat. He mentally sighed and approached the table with the earth dragon who promptly waved him over.

For an earth dragon, Grawl pretty much hit all the stereotypical features of one. His scales were a sickly green color with a chocolate belly that matched his thick wings. His tail ended in a painful looking earthly spike ball. His horns were curved like a goat’s. And his entire maw was shaped like it was smooshed inwardly making his snout go on an incline.

The only feature that wasn’t very common was his overall expression. For whatever reason, all the other earth dragons that Claes had seen in the horde were permanently stuck looking irritated and grumpy. Not Grawl. While yes his brown eyes often regressed to look as such, it was very rare for him to not have a level headed expression.

He had one right now, raising both his brows with a smile. “Oi, over here, slowcoach!”

Claes hesitantly sat himself down across from him. The Elder had taken a spot right next to him gazing at the two with the same piercing stare.

“Grawl here tells me you’ve been keeping to yourself since you returned,” the Elder started softly, letting up on his stare. “Your sister also expresses distraught.”

Claes looked to Grawl who had nodded. “Mate, as much as I figured you’d be. Ya gotta get over feelin’ like some sort of failure.”

 _Blunt and right to the point as usual._ He stared at his friend briefly before leveling his eyes down at the table. “Easy for you to say, you’re not the-”

“Oi!” he interrupted. “When I’m feelin’ down in the dumps, d’ya know what I do?” He slammed a fist on the table making him startle. “I take it out on the dummies down in the warrior room!”

 _Really? Is this what he was called for?_ He looked disbelieving at his friend and the Elder who had remained still. “That’s nice, but I’m not you.”

“No, but I know a distressed friend when I see it!” he furrowed his brow. “No one in this horde or otherwise blames you for running away! Absolutely no one!” He placed another paw and pushed himself up halfway over the table. “And if anyone is, just let me know and I’ll knock some sense into ‘em!”

Claes shook his head knowing full well that his friend was trying to play the defender here to lighten his spirits. He wished Grawl understood what he saw. No amount of encouragement and suggestions of letting anger out will help remove the stains he saw.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, Grawl. It’s just not going to work for me.” He was about to turn around and leave the two. Until the Elder coughed and raised a single claw.

“Indeed?” spoke the Elder. “May I suggest then to at least keep your friends and sister company?” His features hardened at Claes. “Your grief is understandably troubling. One who experiences such a huge loss, and bears witness to the woes that come with, will carry with them a fractured soul.”

“Ya! And if that ain’t somethin’ ya can do, then I’ll personally drag yer sorry butt to the warrior chamber for a’ one on one session!” He was practically touching his snout with his own.

Claes let out a sigh. _Why did the Elder want me to do this?_ He wasn’t going to say ‘no’ to him either in fear of the consequences that would bring. “Fine, I’ll try to mingle. I just don’t see the point.”

Grawl whooped to his answer with a heavy thump of his tail that caused some of the others to turn their heads at them strangely. “See, that wasn’ so hard, was it?”

Claes huffed, but the deed was done. He didn’t know what this even accomplished besides making him feel he would’ve been better off in some other random endpoint of The Burrow. He felt a paw on his shoulder and looked to the Elder who was actually smiling at him.

“Trust me, Claes, you’ll thank me later.” He then got up and walked over to the adults who had perked up when he turned their direction. Claes frowned as he watched the Elder now talk to an electric dragon. 

“The ol’ bloke was more worried than he let on,'' Grawl said with a smile. “Convinced me to try to convince ya to stop hatin’ yerself and whatnot.” He shrugged. “Could’ve just out with it to begin with.”

Claes hummed lowering his head. And here he was expecting some type of ceremony where he was kicked from the horde. While glad that’s not what happened, a part of him wished it did. That would’ve been easier to cope with than trying to socialize, he thought.

He shifted his eyes slightly to the other young dragons. None of them had paid him any attention to his amusement. “Did my sister walk through here?” he asked remembering she had left the room a minute before the Elder walked in.

“No, which is surprisin’ since I thought she be the one to try to convince ya, not me!” He sat back down on his side with a thump and laid his upper body on the table’s surface. “Course m’sister probably would’ve done the same. I can practically hear her righ’ now. ‘This is somethin’ ya need to help yerself,’ she would say.”

Claes frown deepened at the mention of his sister. She was one of the adults who had left. And that’s on top of Grawl also losing his own parents. _How could he mention her so casually like that? How was he still in good spirits?_ He turned to him with concern in his eyes. “I’m sorry, you don’t need to bring your sister up.”

But Grawl merely flicked his paw at him as if it was no big deal. “On the day of, I was a real wreck.” He closed his eyes. “It hurt, but...” He opened them back up with determination. “I know m’folks and m’sis wouldn’t want me to toss all that I’ve worked for. They would’ve wanted me to keep trainin’ with all I had and show that damn witch who she picked a fight with!” He scowled at the last remark baring his teeth.

Claes sighed and gazed to his paw. After what he saw, he didn’t believe there would be anyone alive that could match the raw power the ‘witch’ displayed. Maybe the purple dragon of prophecy, but he wasn’t certain if that was even still a possibility. “Please tell me you’re not planning to actually fight that monster?” He raised his head back pleadingly.

“Yer damn right I’m goin’ to fight!” he exclaimed with another pound of his fist. “It’s the least I can do for those we lost!” He gave a snarl at Claes. “I thought you’d be wanting the same!”

Claes didn’t flinch at his friend’s aggressive response. He stared deeply into his eyes that were locked on his own. He knew what Grawl wanted him to say and if he were to be honest with himself he did feel a small portion of vengeance in his blood. But even if he agreed to go with his friend’s eventual idea, what would be the point? How would two young dragons, who admittedly were close to age, be enough when most of the horde was decimated with ease? _To walk towards death._ He opened his maw to speak of this.

“Wouldn’ have it any other way, man,” he answered with clarity. “I'd rather die than take an insult that witch gave!” He spat at the ground briefly. “An eye for an eye, that’s the sayin’, ain’t it?”

“And then what?” He raised a brow at him. “You would just leave all those people who cared for you to grieve as well?”

He stuttered at that and was suddenly downcasted. “I-I didn’t mean...”

Claes sighed with a shake of his head. “I get it, but throwing your life away for revenge just seems counterproductive.” _Says the guy who’s going in corners of The Burrow_ , he added to himself.

Both sat there in silence, the heat of their argument wavering in the air. Claes took it upon himself to examine the scales of his paw while his friend shifted his eyes slightly and stared off. There were other conversations happening around them. None of which neither would be able to comprehend. It was a mixture of soft and harsh voices with the occasional squeaks from the younger ones.

He eyed his friend who definitely appeared worse than he initially thought. Grawl looked confused and lost. The fire he had seen when he mentioned vengeance was gone. _Did my words hurt that much?_

“So...” Claes began, thinking fast on how to cheer him up. “...Do you think the purple dragon lives?” It was perfect, he can hopefully direct the conversation to thoughts of wishful vengeance. Or so he thought anyways.

“Maybe...” he replied with disinterest. “What does it matter?”

Claes hummed. “Isn’t the purple dragon supposed to be the one to lead us to a better era?”

“Won’t change ‘em just bein’ a kid.” He began tapping on the stone table.

“Oh.” He eyed his claws, fidgeting his digits. _That would be the case, huh?_ “Well...”

“And besides, the place the guardian’s were keepin’ the egg got raided an’ all.” His eyes moved to Claes. “An’ no one knows what happened to it after.”

“Yeah,” he agreed with him flexing his paw now. “No one except the guardians.”

“Y’know what?” he questioned suddenly, propping himself back up and giving him his full attention again. “What if those stinkin’ guardians are in on this stupid war?”

“You think they’re betraying us?” Claes could hardly comprehend the thought. “Grawl, if they were, I hardly think Master Volteer would be fighting the Terror of the Skies.” He recalled Master Volteer’s crumbled body in the snow before he ran off. “No, the guardians are not betraying us.”

“But why all the secrecy over what happened then?” he continued. “How is a kid with purple scales goin’ to help in any war? Oh sure they say the kid’s gonna be able to wield all this power, but that don’t mean nothin’ if the kid is green!”

He didn’t have an answer to that. No one had the answer to that in fact, unless they were a guardian. The last mention the guardians bothered to report was over a decade ago and that the purple egg was still safe despite the temple raid. That’s it, no other piece of news had been had by them. They had gone into hiding soon afterwards.

It got Claes to wonder though. Did Master Volteer come in because they had been discovered? Maybe it was he who had been discovered and asked for help? Or...

“What if the purple dragon is here in Dante’s Freezer?” he asked, mimicking his thoughts.

Grawl raised a brow at him as if he had a screw loose. “Claes, if that were true, why didn’t Master Volteer say anythin’ like that?”

“Protection for the remaining people who didn’t or couldn’t fight.” _Yes, that makes sense, right?_ Limit information so the dark army couldn’t force out their secrets.

Grawl shook his head, clearly not believing his friend’s logic. “Well whatever the case may be, I don’t have much hope for this kid if they already failed to save those that went and fought.”

“Oh, yeah...” He gazed down with a frown. “I suppose that is bad news if they’re here, huh?”

“Are you two done being negative lemlons?” asked a female voice causing the both of them to turn suddenly. It was Senja. She had just positioned herself in an empty spot next to her brother.

“How long were ya there?” Grawl asked with a frown.

She chuckled and smiled warmly. “Long enough to know you two are planning something stupid, no doubt.”

Claes looked at her indignantly from the accusation.

“Hey, that ain’t fair!” Grawl stood up himself and puffed out his chest. “Me and him are just havin’ a talk. We ain’t plannin’ nothin’!”

“So what’s that I heard about you wanting to fight the ‘witch’ then?” She smirked as she saw Grawl fluster at her remark. “You were pretty loud, I’m afraid. I could hear you across the commons.”

“U-uh, Y’know me, just blowin’ some steam with ma pal!” he smiled innocently.

“It’s okay, Senja,” Claes said, getting her attention. “I already talked him out of it.”

“I don’t know about that,” she replied looking at Grawl suspiciously who still maintained an innocent smile. “And I don’t want you to follow him if he does decide to be stupid.” She now focused on him with the same suspicion.

He raised both his paws with a shake of his head. “I promise I’ll be a good boy and won’t follow my friend if he does something stupid.”

“A promise is hardly something either of you are known to keep,” she said bluntly, causing both of them to be taken back. “But enough about that, you two wanna go down to the warrior room right now?”

Claes frowned at her, but Grawl smiled wide and whooped again. “Ya bet! Would love to spar with two ice elementals!”

She shrugged at Claes with a smile. “Well come on, I was just about to head there now before I saw you two lemlons sulking about.” She got up and stretched before turning about and heading back to the entrance.

Grawl wasted no time following her leaving Claes staring at both of them curiously. He didn’t really feel like sparring, but he didn’t want to be alone either. The brief conversation with Grawl actually made him forget the painful images in his head. He didn’t want to go back staring at orange crystals again. With his mind made up and a stretch of his neck and wings, he followed along after the two.

~.*.~

The sun was ready to set. Spyro didn’t move from the lip that overlooked the swamp. The light thankfully did not intrude on his eyes for the sun was setting to his left behind the guardrails. It was beautiful, the swamp had begun to show its different colored hues he rarely saw. The mushrooms started to glow a bluish tint. The silver river hazed into a purple mist. Little blops of purple rose up from the depths of the trees. If this was a sight dragons before him viewed before turning in the night, he envied them.

Genox and Sparx were no longer flying. Instead both were resting on opposite guardrails looking out at the same scenery. Sparx had grown bored and had promptly fallen asleep awhile ago. Genox meanwhile sat, as best as a dragonfly could, on the edge taking in everything around her. She didn’t speak, which Spyro was grateful for. He had peeked glances without her noticing and wondered what else she knew about dragons. He dared not ask at the moment, he too enjoyed the solace the scenery provided him.

Above he saw two moons beginning to make themselves known. He rarely saw them, living underneath the mushrooms all his life, but tonight he could gaze at their beauty unhindered. His family called them the Celestial Moons, one a small ghoulish color and the other a large orange. Currently they were well apart. He recalled a legend his parents told that if the two were to cross one night, then the undead would rise for a short time and cause momentary ruin. He quickly dismissed it when his brother had attempted to scare him multiple times pretending to be a ghost.

Examining the moons closer, he could see the smaller one had a thin red halo around the circumference. The larger one didn’t have any sort of halo, it simply was a large orange object with visible craters. The smaller one shared similar craters, but not as impressive or vast like its bigger cousin.

More time had passed for the sky had begun to shift a purple hue. He could see stars begin to pop up and the colors from the swamp became more prominent. He smiled looking at it all. He felt truly blessed to be able to witness such a beautiful spectacle. Genox remained quiet, also observing the change. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scents the swamp could give him from where he stood. He let out a slow breath, feeling relaxed.

He heard pawsteps behind him. He turned to see two dragons, Ignitus and Cyril. They nodded at him before silently making their way to observe the swamp as well. Their eyes were not of wonder, however, far from it. Their tired eyes scanned the horizon, their maws unmoving, and their breaths unchanging. Spyro felt uneasy, but ignored it as he took in more of the beauty.

“Young Spyro,” Ignitus started sounding apologetic. “We must retire inside the temple for a rest.” He lowered his head to the young dragon who remained watching the swamp. “I trust you know what’s at stake?”

Honestly, he didn’t know. However, from what he saw the lantern ape could do and his race being on a decline, he understood things were as bleak as they sounded. It took only a miracle to escape today’s challenge. He would like the other day’s to not come to sudden miracles he had no control over. He furrowed his brow and nodded off to the distance.

“Very good, then prepare your mind and body for tomorrow, young one,” Cyril said with a slight smile. “Come, we have cleared the filth from the chambers.”

Both of them turned and walked off. Spyro never turned back to watch them retreat, he wanted to take in more of the swamp’s beauty before dedicating himself to whatever training they had planned for him. Genox soundlessly hovered next to him waiting for him to finish. Sparx snored loudly, painfully unaware. With a mental sigh, he called to Sparx who had woken with a stutter before making his way back to the chamber himself.

What training awaited him, he wondered? Were the guardians going to fight him? He assumed they would, he needed to move like Ignitus did if he wanted a fighting chance against the dark army. But more importantly he wanted control of his powers.

He hoped the training would grant his wishes.

~.*.~

“ACHOO!”

He sniffled, the soot in the hot air caused his sinuses to flare up. Oh how he hated working with these blasted furnaces! The smoke from the coal used always blew in random directions thanks to the hostile air flow caused by the multiple lava rivers. It wasn’t good for his health, especially his eyes.

He could barely see his surroundings, being partially blind as he is. If he could, he would see that around him was a series of constructs that appeared to control a turbine system. A large pile of coal was stored next to him on a minecart on a track. He was tasked to fill the entire furnace he was at with the minerals.

He had been doing so with a short shovel. But this was definitely a job more fitted for more than one. How did Guardian Terrador expect...?

“Mole-Yair, broda, vie you stop?” An old looking mole creature scuttled over taking careful steps from the molten rocks the lava often launched.

His amethyst fur was short and filled with soot that was more apparent on his pink exposed belly that reached up to his jaw. He wore nothing beneath his waist, but had on a tattered blue cloak, a black neck brace, and a strap-on hard hat that ended with candle wax at the top that was currently ignited. His eyes appeared to be hidden by his thick bushy white fur. His elongated swine snout and cheeks also sport a tuft of white fur making it seem like a mustache.

Even if Mole-Yair couldn’t see him approach, he could tell that was his brother, Exhumor, from voice alone. “Did you not hear da sneeze?” Though honestly he probably didn’t. The noise around the furnace did make it hard to hear anything. “Vhat are you doing here though?”

“Da same reason you are I presume.” He tiptoed over the tracks and stood next to the minecart, shovel in hand. “Guardian Terrador vhants maximum power for sumding, he vhouldn’t say.”

Mole-Yair hummed and shrugged as he went back to depositing more coal into the surface, sending jets of smoke through the grates. He also bore short fur, it being more brown than his sibling. Instead of the blue tattered robes, he had on a red robe that matched his brother’s. He didn’t have a neck brace though and his own strap-on had a more elegant golden sheen with candle wax already lit. Also like his brother, tufts of white fur covered most of his eyes. His snout however had two ends of his white fur go straight down that swayed harshly with his movements. “I swear he never says anyding. Somedin about da dark army me dinks.”

“Aye.” Exhumor had joined his brother picking chunks of coal. “But vie would they want to come to Munitions Forge?” A powerful jet of steam had loudly sizzled out between the two. “Dey don’t need any of deese machines do dey? Dey got dose magic crystals to do da dirty work, no?”

Mole-Yair didn’t know, but also didn’t really care. The dark army had never bothered them before. No reason to believe they would bother them over dragon affairs now. Not that he would say no to Guardian Terrador’s odd request. It was a strange one he agreed, the only thing that needed full power was the shielding system for when the nearby volcano, Boyzitbig, erupted as often as it did.

And he knew full well that it wasn’t even close to erupting presently. The perk of being a Manweersmall was that they were ground based creatures that dug into the ground and were proficient with the art. He, and the others, have excellent connections to the tectonic plates under the rocks and metals. They would certainly know and feel long before Boyzitbig would erupt.

Guardian Terrador insisted they power up to maximum anyways despite being told this. Unless he had installed something to the turbine system that would also need that much raw energy, he didn’t see the point beyond maybe an immediate raid. But as his brother had thought aloud, he didn’t think they would have any reason to invade their land.

“Maybe Guardian Terrador is scared and vhants full power just in case?” Exhumor suggested throwing another load in. “I know I vhould if I vhas bein’ hunted by dem.”

Mole-Yair grunted coming to the same conclusion. Dragon’s weren’t known to hide from their enemies often, or so he had been taught many eruptions ago. They were still creatures being hunted and he understood completely that mindset. As strong as dragon’s are, they were still made of flesh and blood like everyone else.

Day and night was hard to tell here. The lava rivers and constant sputtering of Boyzitbig mostly covered the rare purple haze of the sky. It was currently black indicating the sun had just set or many hours had passed without the two knowing. The minecart was half-full and the belts connecting from the furnace had gotten significantly faster. Satisfied at the high pitches, Mole-Yair threw one more scoop before slamming the choot with a resounding clank. Exhumor pierced at the ground with his shovel and let out a yawn.

A low hum sounded and Mole-Yair nodded to himself at a chore well done done. If he could see, or indeed anyone, all around the sides of Boyzitbig had appeared to fade slightly. He knew the shield would stay up for a week before needing to refill. “Dat should do it.” He placed his shovel in the remaining coal stack.

“Uncle, uncle!” Both turned to the voice that penetrated the whirling belts. A much younger grey manweersmall ran up in a panic. He adorned only a steel hard hat with a light fixture at the top. The white tufts are not as pronounced as the two older before him. “Rat-Hila is hurt!”

“Vhat happened?” Exhumor asked as he leaned on his shovel. Mole-Yair let out yawn.

“Rehunger and his dum’ gang pushed her into one of the pits and I dink she broke her arm!” He said jogging in place. “Dey left scared and she can’t get out of da pit!”

Exhumor shook his head. “What about da dragons?” he groaned. “Alright alright, I’m coming.” He waddled over to the young manweersmall who had turned around and ran back the way he came leaving Mole-Yair to his thoughts.

 _I suppose I should go see what’s happening too_ , he decided. With a quick check of the furnace and, despite being unable to see them clearly, the belts, he followed after his brother.


	8. Elemental Woes

~.*.~

~.*.~ **Elemental Woes** ~.*.~

~.*.~

Something harsh rattled making his head throb. Volteer grunted and opened his dilated yellow eyes to the sight of a pair of flat narrow green ones. He knew it was that skeleton despite the figure now wearing a full iron suit riddled with orange markings and insignias. The sun must be still out, he could make out the details. He learned very fast that once the sun set, it got very dark and especially chilly in the large open cave.

He couldn’t believe it the first time, but that wretched excuse of a creature had actually kept her word. He still lived, thanks in large to the figure who had once again somehow procured a well done meal. He had no idea how the undead creature did it, it was as if the big lugging iron clad skeleton scooted off into a corner and had become the realm’s finest chef.

In front was a prep he hadn’t had or seen since he spent his time in the city of Warfang. The scent of gravy and seasoned meats invaded his nostrils making his tongue salivate in likes he had not experienced for years. The first time this happened, he thought he was being mocked and the food had been an elaborate hallucination. However, as the days grew by, he knew he could not shave off hunger for long without expiring himself. Which came to no surprise when the figure had granted him a drink during his forced starvation.

He was ready to pass on to the ancestors when his lips touched the liquid thinking his time had come. Just like the incredible food though he discovered, the flavor that touched his tongue was simply divine. Instead of coughing and gagging as he figured, he drank the entire contents without so much as a second thought.

_I really am being kept alive, why?_ He hadn’t the faintest idea. That wretched creature had stolen his elemental powers somehow. He assumed that was her goal from the get go. Then why not dispose of him? He didn’t know what else she could possibly need him for, unless the loss of his elemental ability was simply temporary and she needed more? He shook his head weakly. He wished to understand, but it was beyond his comprehension.

_You mean to tell me you don’t know?_

Even still, this certainly was no luxury hotel. He was still locked in a cold cage and still nowhere near healthy to attempt a physical escape. While the necessary elements of surviving were beyond five-star quality for a prisoner, the skeleton didn’t feed him often. It was just enough to regain a little of his strength and stave off the hunger and thirst that followed.

He didn’t know how much time had truly passed, all he knew was that eventually he saw other undead creatures roaming the grand chamber below. He didn’t know if the dark army was still active, didn’t know if the hideout he had alerted still existed, or what became of Cyril... The undead that kept him company were vast, he noticed. Most of them bore resemblance to the hulking one that stayed with him constantly.

Then of course he saw the reanimated forms of his kind. He cringed harshly seeing their flesh had started to decay giving most of them a sickly zombie appearance, which he supposed was a true statement. They lumbered about, their heads turning about in silent conversation. He was absolutely positive that the undead were somehow communicating through telepathic means. The only sound he ever heard was the occasional moan and lowly grunts protruding from their nonexistent vocal chords.

_How amusing, Malefor did warn me..._

...Malefor, he was the one responsible for the dark army’s foundation, he was sure of it. He tore at the seasoned flesh slowly, savoring the taste he was allowed for a few days. He didn’t know what Malefor was besides that fact. He was certain that name popped up in his many hours of research when the dark army had revealed themselves once more to his people. So why did the dragoness mention him when surely the passage of time would have expired him? Not to mention the enchantment that bounded him was impossible to break?

His racing mind went back to his stolen element. He briefly wondered if somehow that was a key part of unlocking the shackles. Without any solid evidence however, there was nothing he could ground himself to support his theory. No one knew what kept the enchantment active after all.

Except Malefor himself perhaps.

It was so simple, how did he not think of that until now? He briefly let slip a slab of meat from his maw in sudden realization. The telepathic powers she harnessed that translated to the undead! Again, there was nothing to prove his asinine theory, but it was the best conclusion he could reach. Malefor was giving instructions to the Terror of the Skies _**through her mind**_. Most likely in steps to break the enchantment! Nevermind this theory meant he was very much alive and well after the life expectancy of any living creature known to dragon-kind.

_So you know of our master but not your own history. That’s very curious, wouldn’t you agree?_

Indeed he had thought to himself. The proof was right in front of him. The skeletal figures of the undead that weren’t his own he had never seen before. Yet from the treatment he saw them give his undead brethren and from what he received, it contradicted her statement that his kind snatched something away from these wayward spectres.

_Dragons can be so gullible, so easily tricked, it’s a wonder how we ever became the Ancestor’s pets._

This had no meaning to him. He drew a blank and rightly so given his newfound resolution. The conniving dragoness most likely announced such a statement for her own amusement. He bit more to the meat, his taste buds firing rapid signals to his brain in joy. Perhaps the fine meals he was being presented was the trick part? Regardless of their intent of his well being, he knew it all must lead to something. He sorely and longingly desired he had the mental magnitude needed to form a believable hypothesis. It proved fruitless, not a single scenario he had recreated made a lick of sense that would benefit her or Malefor’s goal.

With the last of the meats now devoured, he licked at his chops with the unconscious motion of wanting more. “Thank you,” he said softly. Whether the hulking figure understood him or not remained a mystery as it took away the plate it had so carefully pushed in.

It staggered away, leaving behind heavy clanks from the armor it wore. He blankly stared at the iron clad as it turned a corner. These were really the only times the big one was not next to him. He laid back down, his eyes glanced at the chamber below to see it was barren today. He closed his eyes soon after, letting the small activity of his mind rest once more until the next happenstance.

~.*.~

Spyro let out a loud cry as he felt a heavy blow to his flank. He felt his paws leave the stone floor before sliding painfully on his side dragging his left wing. Already he could feel the scratches and a new bruise form. He groaned keeping still as he clutched at his chest. His breaths were quick as his heart, he still wasn’t used to this physical exertion.

“Ouch, that had to hurt.” He heard Sparx say in the distance.

Something bursted from where he had stood. The sounds of straws and rope breaking apart, followed by several soft thuds and a sizzling noise. He knew what that meant, he coughed with a flinch. “Sorry,” he mustered out in between his raspy gasps.

Ignitus and Cyril were true to their words. The training he had started was grueling and relentless. For weeks he had entered a routine that had no deviation. Wake up, eat, train, rest, train, rest, eat, elemental training, sleep, repeat adnausem. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he never knew just how hard it would be.

The restful bits weren’t very long. It was only a timeout session where he would apply the plentiful red gems to himself to heal up any wounds and bruises the dummies inflicted. It surprised him the first time. The training halls held a secret that the guardians were ever so willing to divulge. The stone floor was actually inscribed with ancient magic from a distant island called the White Isles, though that meant very little to Spyro. What it did mean for him was that anyone who had been blessed with controlling spirit energy could summon beings into existence to hone their skills. Such was how he learned the first day when Ignitus shook his head at his inquiry of sparring with him.

“There will be a time, but for now we will go over the basics,” he had said.

He then concentrated and suddenly appeared, in a puff of smoke, a makeshift version of the apes he had seen formed from wood, straw, and rope. Spyro was so astonished with his first encounter that the first blow he felt didn’t even register until he was against the wall. His subsequent attempts to conquer the dummies proved to have similar results.

This time, however, he had managed to dodge the attacks for three times as long before he ran out of stamina. He would have dodged again if not for his lungs denying him any oxygen to move with purpose. He heard Sparx buzz to him, but he didn’t open his eyes to see. He was too concentrated on maintaining his racing heart to deal with his brother’s comments.

“Very good, young Spyro,” he heard Ignitus say. “Next we’ll work on your offense.”

Spyro nodded with gritted teeth. He then felt the familiar red hot sensation of a healing gem upon his flank. He tensed briefly, his heart finally slowing down as he felt his body get washed by a wave of relief. He opened one of his eyes to see Genox had carried over a faded gem with a soft smile. He smiled weakly back thankful for the support.

“You may rest for thirty minutes,” Cyril said with the ever familiar hint of authority. He stood next to Ignitus with his chest puffed out. His eyes loomed to Spyro’s expectantingly. “Use this time to reflect on what you’ve learned.”

Spyro groaned and rolled himself back up with gasps of air. He stretched his limbs the best he could, creaking them as he did. He then sat up right and closed his eyes again taking deep breaths to control his lungs. He didn’t move a muscle as he heard the guardians leave him be through the door. Instantly he felt the room rumble as he knew the statue would rise up again.

Indeed, as he continued to meditate, the floor opened revealing a large pit. Within the confines was the statue as it twisted upwards slowly, the hidden machinery clicked and clacked as it worked its gears. Genox and Sparx looked to the phenomena with awe as they always had, revering under the imposing form the dragon showcased.

When the vibrations stopped, Spyro gave a peek to the statue. His head didn’t tinge like the first time. It hadn’t tinged at all ever since that day either. The huge figure depicted a grand looking dragon. It was posed in such a way that the dragon looked to be twisting in motion, but stood proudly displaying some elegance. Its wings were expanded outwardly, the tail twisted around the base, and it’s head and neck looked off to the direction of the open archway with yellow glowing orbs. It displayed three horns, two on the side and one directly from the back of the head. They curved along the neck, two other smaller horns in between the sides doing the same.

The statue also depicted the dragon wearing a cloak of sorts. The shoulder pads displayed a curious insignia that didn’t match the four markings around the training hall in which he now knew represented the four main elements. Also like before, Spyro felt like he somehow knew what that symbol meant along with the dragon itself. He had asked the guardians the first time he got a good glimpse of it.

“This temple was built many generations ago,” Ignitus explained. “Our forefathers, or indeed the ancestors themselves, saw to see it fit that we honor their image as they departed from our realm. What you see before you is indeed one of our great ancestors who had blessed us the gift that we have.”

However, Spyro didn’t like that answer and he couldn’t fathom why he didn’t. Tried as he examined the statue, something about it screamed falsely. Today was no different. He couldn’t see anything inherently wrong, he just knew that Ignitus’ description contradicted it as well as the whole display somehow. It annoyed him to no end. So with a fleeting glance he closed his eyes again and ignored the massive statue, as impressive as it was.

“So what do you think those two are going to cook up next?” Sparx asked. “Another round of a gazeleon dummies to overpower the defenseless dragon before he can do anything?”

Genox sighed at him with a reproachful stare. “I hate it when you put Spyro’s training like that.”

“Well I’m right, aren’t I?” Sparx clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Listen, I don’t envy Spyro one bit, but this is getting ridiculous!” He put his fists on his waist. “How much longer are they going to torture my bro?”

“Long enough so I can fight,” Spyro said calmly. “I’ve agreed to do this, I know what I’m getting myself into.”

“As if!” Sparx retorted with a jab to Spyro’s shoulder. “I don’t know if you understood what that red dragon guy was saying weeks ago. He was talking about war and death.” He spun around putting a hand on his head. “It’s madness, Spyro. Me and you are just kids!”

“I’m aware, thank you,” he replied with the same calmness. His heart had returned to its original speed thumping softly in his chest. He inhaled and exhaled slowly keeping his eyes closed, basking in memories. He thought back to that conversation, how he was the one to lead his kind to a new era. He wished he could say that wasn’t true, but he knew he had to be something special now. He hasn’t seen any other visions and has been unable to manipulate time ever since that moment. It was that fact that told him he had to trust Ignitus from here on out.

He didn’t know how long this training would last with the ever present threat of the dark army. He wouldn’t stop regardless until he could move and use fire exactly like Ignitus could. He had been worried that more apes would come to the temple once they realized their commander had not responded back. The two guardians took turns in patrolling the temple when night fell in preparation of such an occurrence. His fears were laid to rest when a solid week passed with no hint or indication of such a danger to exist. Still though they maintained their patrol without fail.

He opened his eyes opting to instead examine the ice elemental marking on the wall. In one of his sessions, Cyril had showcased the same display of will as Ignitus did when he conjured his element. He made it look just as easy, twisting his claws in circles making ice shards dance and spin. Ignitus had indulged himself to show off as well when he exemplified how two elements of clearly opposite spectrums could cooperate together.

The two were clearly enjoying showing up one another. First it was small, with tiny snake-like flames crisscrossing a perfectly shaped donut of ice. Then it was several ember balls radiating with power rotating along an elegantly crafted ice formation. Eventually it was a full on clash as fire literally burned within several dozen ice cubes without melting. It ended when Cyril lost control and the cubes exploded in a violent explosion. Thankfully the shrapnel was harmless, but the face of horror Cyril gave made them laugh, even Ignitus had given a chuckle or two to the ice guardian’s embarrassment.

He moved his eyes to the electric elemental, however Sparx had flown to his vision with a glare and his arms crossed. “Can you at least tell ‘em to call it quits early today?” He motioned his arms to Spyro. “I don’t often say this, but I care for you Spyro. I don’t want to lose you in that stubborn head of yours when they keep breaking you.” He pointed to his head in emphasis.

Spyro raised a brow at him. That stubborn remark was pretty hypocritical. Of course he would never say that to him and hope to catch a break. “I’m fine, Sparx, honest.”

“Sparx.” Genox hovered next to Spyro’s head. “This is his decision to make, not yours.”

“Easy for you to say, bucko,” he said with an accusing finger. “You’re not the one being whacked in the head by giant dummies every single second for hours on end.”

Spyro shook his head. He did appreciate his brother’s sentiment for all its worth. He was the one that decided this was the correct path. He was content, even if a bit concerned and sore from the training thus far. His improvements were slow, but at least they were coming. It would be a while before he mastered the arts.

~.*.~

The celestial moons once again shone through the open archway. Another hard hitting session had come and went. Spyro now sat in the middle of the chamber, Ignitus in front of him staring intently at the purple dragon. Spyro was currently concentrating on a raised claw. His brows were furrowed, his frills were lowered, and his breaths were slowed.

The two sitting dragonflies along the stand’s lips, with Cyril, watched from afar with rapt attention. Not a word was exchanged by any of them for they were constantly not to whisper during his elemental sessions. Spyro was trying at this very moment to try to summon an ember upon the tip of his claw.

Of all the training he’s done so far, Spyro felt like this one was the hardest. He had shown he could breathe fire at will after only a few days of practice. Controlling the element however proved to be a task that didn’t seem to show any progress, but Ignitus always said every session he had improved somehow.

He often didn’t believe his words which he quickly shook away remembering Ignitus was the only one that could teach him how to be a dragon. Well, he supposed Cyril could do the same, but he trusted Ignitus a lot more than the other guardian. Again it seemed to be one of those fruitless nights. They had been sitting there for well over an hour now with nothing to show for the effort. Sometimes Ignitus offered a claw of his own but Spyro could not for the life of him figure out what exactly he was supposed to feel.

“It’s an energy deep inside you, let loose to your tips and you too will harness the power in which I control.” Ignitus’ words echoed in his mind.

He tried that as well. It didn’t do anything beyond making him feel stupid as it usually did. He let out a sigh, his gaze now in defeat.

Ignitus nodded in understanding. “Very well, we’ll end tonight and try again tomorrow.” He looked over to Cyril who gave Ignitus a nod of his own before Cyril stepped out of the chamber. “You did well tonight,” he repeated like the other nights. “Now rest, young Spyro.” He turned to him with a soft smile. “Cyril wishes to practice more of your endurance in the morning.”

Spyro sighed in a downcast. He mentally shook that it was for the best and raised his head to Ignitus with a determined nod. The pair of dragonflies joined him with a twinkle.

“Hey hey hey, got a minute?” Sparx asked with a shrug. “You wouldn’t happen to have a stockpile of butterflies around here, would you?”

Genox put a hand on her head with a groan.

“We don’t, young Sparx,” Ignitus said with a glint of his eyes. “Are our fruits not enough?”

“As a matter of fact, no,” Sparx answered with a pointed finger. “As the brother of the special purple dragon or whatever, I demand a full course butterfly meal to be delivered immediately.” He crossed his arms putting his chin up with a smug, uncaring face.

Spyro raised his head with a smile eyeing him with a curious gaze. “And as the brother to an annoying gold dragonfly _**or whatever**_ , I demand the pest to go fetch butterflies for himself if he feels like eating bugs.”

“Oh, getting spicy,” Sparx smirked at him.

“I learned from the best,” he replied with a light chuckle.

Sparx gave him a thumbs up.

Genox shook her head, biting her lower lip. “How you deal with him on a daily basis is beyond me.”

~.*.~

Spyro shouted a war cry as he rushed towards one of the dummies. He twisted his body and leapt. He closed the gap and his spinning motioned translated to his tail whacking the dummy’s head caused it to rattle and fall over clumsily. He landed with a stumble, his legs unwilling to cooperate. He tripped over himself as a result with an ‘oof’.

Instantly another dummy was upon him in a leap of its own. Spyro watched in fear as he saw the sharp wood extending to cling on his scales. However, the dummy suddenly slacked and crumbled onto itself, scattering its materials in a messy fashion. The material then appeared to break apart, returning to the stone with a loud sizzle.

Spyro blinked before narrowing his eyes in anger. Cyril had called off the session. He moved his head to catch his gaze. Cyril had a brow raise at Ignitus who had a more concerning expression.

“I must apologize in advance, but I have seen a troubling revelation within the Pool of Visions,” he declared.

Cyril eyed Ignitus expectantly with his lips slightly puckered.

“It is Volteer, Cyril,” he somberly revealed.

Cyril expressed a small gasp. “Is he...?”

Ignitus shook his head at once. “No, but he’s currently in captivity at Dante’s Freezer.”

Cyril raised another brow at that. “Why in the world is he there? Wasn’t he at Concurrent Skies?”

Ignitus’ eyes furrowed in deep contemplation. “Maybe...” Cyril eyed him suspiciously. “Did they really survive?” he asked no one, looking up at the glass ceiling.

“What are you referring to?” Cyril asked, annoyed.

“A small horde who wished to not fight in any war,” he replied gazing back at the ice dragon with a frown.

“So cowards,” Cyril stated with disgust lowering his frills. “Or are they traitors? Do they have Volteer in captivity?”

“No...no...” He sighed.

Spyro had gotten up and joined the two. “Is Volteer another guardian?” he asked, calming his anger at the news.

“Yes,” Ignitus answered. “He is the electric guardian.”

Spyro tilted his head. Ignitus mentioned he saw him in the Pool of Visions. He had asked about that as well during his first days. According to Ignitus, only certain dragons were gifted to peer into its contents and see events that were presently unfolding across the realm. It comes and goes, he said. The gift was not a reliant and constant source of power as the elements.

It made him feel slightly better about his lack of visions and being unable to slow time at will. Though he must admit the way the fire guardian put it didn’t sound like it was the same ability. He didn’t question it further than that though, he had already divulged to him about his theory of what he saw before was a vision of the future and slowing down time.

Ignitus believed him, if however a bit skeptical. He had come to the same conclusion as Genox to his truthfulness on the matter. Beyond that, Spyro could tell he believed just like his gift of seeing into the Pool of Visions it was a limited one.

And he heavily doubted that.

That’s why he was so keen on controlling his spirit energy. If he could just figure out how to tap into it... But other pressing matters appeared to be present though. He furrowed his brow at Ignitus expecting he would be needed somehow.

He was not disappointed.

“Young Spyro, I know you’re not prepared, but I would like you to come with me to Dante’s Freezer.”

Spyro didn’t hesitate to nod.

“Why the boy?” Cyril asked. “He’s clearly not ready for combat.”

Ignitus pondered briefly before answering. “For experience, and he may prove to be useful.”

Spyro thought to his limited power. Surely Ignitus wasn’t expecting another miracle was needed, right? Cyril appeared to agree with his thoughts for he stomped on the stone with a huff.

“I can go,” Cyril said with pompous purpose. “I’m more qualified for the job, after all.” He puffed out his chest. “Sending a child to an unforgiving place, especially the purple dragon, is not wise.”

Ignitus shook his head. “No, he and I will go and you shall remain here to keep watch.” His maw curled into a frown. “My child...”

Cyril widened his eyes with a gasp. “What, one of your eggs...?”

“I do not know.” He gave Cyril a hard expression. “So forgive me if I take a little offense to your accusation from earlier.”

Cyril bowed profusely. “It was not my intention, Ignitus. I’m sorry.”

“Nevermind, Cyril. I understand your feelings crystal clear.” He looked to Spyro with the same heavy look. “Rest a little, young Spyro,. When you’re ready, we'll make our way to Dante’s Freezer.”

Spyro had never heard of such a place, but he figured by name alone it was someplace cold. He eyed the open archway thinking if he saw anything cold in the distance. “Where is Dante’s Freezer?”

“It’s another island, across the Great Sea,” he answered.

Spyro was reminded instantly he had no experience of flying. “Sir, um, I...”

“...Can’t fly?” he finished with an amused smile. “Yes, I suspected as such on the very first day,” he chuckled.

“Then how are we?”

Ignitus smile grew. “Oh, you will be doing the flying, young Spyro.”

Spyro stared at him like he was nuts. How on gaia was he going to learn how to fly so soon?

Cyril had joined Ignitus’ amusement with a knowing grin. “First time flying is quite an exhilarating experience. Raising high into the sky and crossing the airwaves like streets made specifically for us!”

Ignitus chucked at Cyril. “I don’t know about that, but I suppose that is one way to explain.” He moved his eyes back to Spyro. “Young Spyro, learning to fly is nothing like the training we’ve given you.” He lowered his head down so he was face level with Spyro. “It’s easier if you close your eyes.”

Spyro gulped. He did follow his instructions though, closing his eyes and praying to the ancestors that he wasn’t about to be made a fool of.

“First, clear your mind of all thoughts.”

That was easy for Spyro. His thoughts were immediately cleared and he stood by for another piece of instruction.

“Now, feel the air around you.”

He did so, he focused his senses to the tiny breezes he felt within his immediate surroundings.

“Now let your instinct will itself to want to be in the air, this is important.”

He didn’t know what he meant. He tried anyways, imagining himself hovering in the air in the chamber. He felt his wings begin to flap slightly unconsciously. He focused on his wings, feeling the air around him warp from the steady beats.

Then he felt himself leave the stone ground.

He instantly opened his eyes to find he had begun to hover in place, his wings working as if this was the most natural ability he possessed. He limply moved his legs to confirm to himself that, yes, he was currently in the air.

Both guardians let out a chuckle seeing his reaction. “I would advise you to do a few laps around the chamber,” Cyril said with a wink.

Oh, he wished Sparx was here! He just knew when his brother saw him flying he would definitely freak out. He smiled widely, feeling that deep happiness he felt when he learned he could eventually fly. He only wished he had asked earlier!

“Th-this is incredible!” Spyro happily exclaimed. “I can fly!”

He raised himself higher in the chamber and twisted about feeling giddy. He then instinctively tilted forward and was happy to see he could control where he went with the same ease. He couldn’t help but begin laughing as he made multiple laps around the chamber.

“Remember, young Spyro,” Ignitus called getting his attention. “Rest please, because the journey there is a long one.”

But he didn’t want to do such a thing. He wanted to fly, fly to the ancestors even! He flew to the ceiling giving the glass a small touch with a small tinge of laughter.

~.*.~

Eventually, he did come down from flying around. The guardians had left the chamber making the statue rise up once more. From time to time as he waited for Ignitus, he did see if it wasn’t merely a trick that he could fly, but gladly found out he didn’t even need to close his eyes. He just needed to get a good sense of his airflow under his wings and suddenly he just instinctively knew how to go around the giant statue’s head.

How he never learned this for himself, he will never know. It seemed so easy in hindsight! He thought he felt the same sensations back home.

_Home..._

His smile faltered slightly at the thoughts of his parents. What were they currently doing, he wondered? His thoughts were thankfully interrupted by an approaching buzz.

“Whoa, are they actually not torturing you today?” Sparx asked immediately with shock. “Am I hallucinating right now?”

Genox had followed behind and eyed the dragon statue with crossed arms.

“No,” Spyro smiled wide, “but guess what?”

“What?”

Genox turned to Spyro looking curious.

Spyro didn’t even bother to drum it up. He instantly pushed himself into the air making Sparx mouth gape open like an idiot. He flew around the statue’s head in multiple laps basking at his brother’s stupor.

“Spyro can fly?” He turned to Genox who merely gave him an amused gaze.

“Dragons can fly, Sparx,” she said with a raised brow.

“I guess, but... Spyro!” He motioned to the flying purple dragon. “It’s Spyro flying! Oh man, wow! I can’t believe it!”

Spyro laughed hearing his brother. He landed on one of the stands with a slight trip. Landing was little harder than actually flying he found out fast. “I always knew I could fly!”

“Well welcome to the club then,” Sparx replied with a smile of his own. “Wow, wait ‘till Ma and Pa see this!”

And just like that, his mood soured. His smile faltered once more and Genox gave Sparx another reproachful stare with a sigh.

“Oh... uh...” He cleared his throat, punching his chest before raising his arms to his mouth and coughed. “Forget I said that.”

Silence kept them company for a little while before the familiar click of the door sounded. It rose just as slowly any other day, the two guardians walking around the statue to where the three of them sulked. The guardians noticed immediately the mood.

“Something wrong?” Ignitus asked with a frown.

“It’s nothing,” Sparx immediately said with a wave of his hand. “I said something stupid and now the whole gang’s feeling down.”

Ignitus hummed but did not press further. Instead he turned his head to Spyro with a nod. “Are you ready, young Spyro?”

He nodded back.

“Whoa whoa, hey,” Sparx expectantly interjected. “Where are you two going?”

“Dante’s Freezer,” Spyro answered.

“Great, I was getting tired of hanging around here!”

Spyro didn’t expect him to want to come. He had half expected actually to leave before his brother came back, truth be told. He smiled at his brother’s immediate desire to come along. “It’ll be dangerous, probably.”

“Pff, whatever. I go where you go,” he said with a shrug.

“Like you did when I first came in this room?” he teased.

“Hey listen, it was still a stupid idea!” he defended. “Besides, how was I supposed to know the door would slam on my face?”

Spyro shook his head. He then turned his attention to Genox who nodded back to him.

“If you’ll have me, I’ll like to come along as well.”

Ignitus eyed the two harshly. “Listen, I don’t wish to burden young dragonflies with this. Dante’s Freezer is a dangerously cold landscape. Your bodies would not be able to withstand the intense winds the region brings.”

“Actually, yes we can,” Genox replied with a smile, her fists on her waist. “Dragonflies naturally glow, correct? Well that glow is not just a result of high frequencies emitting from our bodies.” She crossed her arms with a smug smile.

“Our glow is a result of our real ability. We naturally, at all times, produce a pocket bubble of spirit energy. That is to say, we bend spirit energy around us. What this means is we’re able to go to the harshest locations the realm has to offer. We can go to a blistering volcano or the frigid poles without so much as experiencing a temperature change. Our bodies will always maintain a constant heat, though naturally we as a race prefer swamps than lava or ice pools.”

She let out a breath, clasping her hands together and her eyes closed. “So therefore, you don’t need to worry about us freezing or burning to death by the air around us no matter where you decide to go!”

Everyone in the chamber stared at her. Spyro gave her a curious expression. Sparx had a stink eye. Cyril with a look of confusion. And finally Ignitus with raised brows.

Sparx shook his head quickly and shrugged. “Yeah, I knew that.”

“Well if that’s true, then by all means,” Ignitus answered after a brief pause. He gave Cyril a nod. “I trust you’ll heed my advice?”

Cyril gave a bow. “Not to worry, Ignitus. If any trouble at all comes to the temple, I will make sure I’ll leave a message.” He huffed and then added, “good luck with your search, and retrieve Volteer as fast as possible.”

“We will try.” Ignitus lowered his head. With an exhale, Ignitus went past all of them and to the open archway. Spyro turned about and jumped off the stand beginning to follow.

“Be careful, young one,” Cyril said with concern.

“I will,” Spyro answered back with a quick glance back as he walked with Ignitus.

The three walked through the entrance to the platform, the two dragonflies lagging slightly behind. Cyril stopped by another arch, watching expectantly as the pair of dragons reached the lip. The sun was still out high in the sky signifying midday. Spyro wondered just how far Dante’s Freezer is as he looked over the ledge finding nothing that looked frozen or cold.

“May the ancestors look after you, Cyril,” Ignitus said before he crouched and with a single beat of his massive wings he was immediately in the air.

Cyril responded with a curt nod.

Spyro gazed back momentarily. He thought he saw Cyril give a slight scowl to Ignitus. He ignored it and felt for the air around him. He too was instantly airborne and he joined with Ignitus who was waiting.

“Follow close and fly low,” was all he said before he sped off and dived downwards past the platform.

Spyro, and his two dragonflies, followed silently.

~.*.~

“Come on, that all y’got?”

Grawl, with many bruises and scratches upon his scales, crouched with a taunt. His brownish claws tensed at the cracked stone floor. His body was lowered,his tail and wings were spread apart. It was apparent he was trying to stay still, but the heavy breaths he showed made that impossible for him.

The warrior chamber wasn’t as vast as the commons, the ceiling being much lower and the walls closer, but it held the same kind of grandeur significance. Instead of multi-colored gems, the stone walls were plastered with glowing blue runes and ancient scriptures. Instead of orange gems, upon its ceiling laid bare one singular large blue crystal in the center giving the chamber a ghostly appearance.

A mystical blue mist snaked around the dragons present in the area. Claes who stood before Grawl in a similar stance, his sister Senja who sat in a corner with a stoney face, and a female fire dragoness who’s blood red eyes bore at the two with mild interest.

Claes let loose a growl from Grawl’s words. He padded his paws in place looking for an opening in his friend’s posture. He paced slightly to the left, but the earth dragon remained with his eyes tracking his every movement. Claes’ own breath was apparent for he too shared the same heavy breaths after already exchanging a combat dance.

Remnants of rock and ice littered the edges of the ring they stood on, both clearly making use of their element to advance with each other. Claes couldn’t find an opening, as usual. Grawl was especially good at making even his tired form impossible to step around.

He focused, his eyes narrowed, and suddenly he shot a large dulled edge icicle. Grawl reacted expectantly. Immediately he conjured an earthly barrier causing the ground to quake. Claes took this moment, before the icicle clanged to the stone, to run around Grawl’s left flank. Grawl’s head snapped to the sounds of his claws hitting the ground and he quickly blasted a green orb of energy. Claes ducked, the shot shooting past and exploded on the wall close to where the fire dragon sat in green flicker. The fire dragon merely huffed, her eyes moving to the newly made crack for only a second before re-focusing on the duel.

Claes stumbled out of his duck continuing his momentum as he approached his target with a lunge, his claws extended outwards in a downward swipe. Unfortunately for him, Grawl had already turned entirely and faced him with a snarl. Before his claws could reach, Grawl had already countered with his wing flexed, covering his head. His digits contacted one of the fingers. It did nothing to Grawl. He had merely swung his body to push back with the help of re-extending his wings.

The momentum change caused Claes to gasp with wide eyes. He found himself now in the air briefly, his paw aching horribly. He landed on his sides with a harsh thud and a loud grunt. His eyes closed from the pain his entire forearm now felt. He wouldn’t get the chance to recuperate either, Grawl was rushing at him with a determined grin on his maw.

He pounced on Crael sending the both of them in a roll. Claes cried out as he felt himself dragged along the rough stone. He opened his eyes in a rage and locked on Grawl’s claws with his own despite his right forearm begging reprieve. Grawl was still grinning and Claes knew exactly why.

He was pinned down on his back locking his own wings from doing anything, one of his forearms was injured, and he wouldn’t use his element this close to his friend.

“Woo hoo!” Grawl whooped after several grunting moments from Claes. “That makes it ten to three, baby!”

The duel was officially over, Grawl had him in a checkmate position. An unfair one at that for he knew he had his elements as an option, but it was one that was deemed to be a valid rule due to the lethality of using elements that close. It made Claes a little salty.

Senja shook her head at the display reading his thoughts. “You know he could’ve kept going, Grawl.”

The fire dragon nodded in agreement without a word.

“Hey,” he said, getting off of Claes. “I ain’t the one makin’ the rules here, eh?” He smiled brightly at Senja with an obvious flex. “What’cha think?”

She gave him a disappointed stare with a slight shake of her head.

Claes had rolled over and rubbed at his sore forearm. He never was in the warrior chamber normally. Lately however, he, his sister, and Grawl were constantly going down there as a new daily hangout spot. The commons was too depressing and he didn’t want to go back to staring at orange fixtures in the ceiling thinking about death. He didn’t know if Grawl and his sister thought the same way, but he was very grateful now to be just actively doing something rather than nothing.

Eventually, another one of their friends had joined them upon news of their daily trips to the warrior chamber, Pyra. Her body was just as slim as Senja’s. Her head was more elongated and pointed than the others. Her snout in particular appears to end like a beak. Her cheek bones curved three protruding spikes vertically. And her ears holes were covered with an orange crest that matched the ridges along her back, wings, and belly. She was around the same age as them as well.

Currently on her person was a single buckle strap carrying a small leather pouch on her side.

“It’s no use, he’ll never learn to be humble,” she said with a straight monotone face.

Grawl turned, this time with a stutter and a frown. “H-hey, I can be humble!”

Claes doubted still rubbing at his aching forearm. Grawl usually meant well. Didn’t help that his cocky attitude showed whenever he excelled at something. It just so happened he had spent a great amount of time in the warrior room in comparison to the others. Except maybe...

“Watch and learn,” Pyra said blankly as she paced herself into the ring after pulling out a red glittering object from her pouch.

Grawl gasped with a shake of his head. “Hey, no fair! I gotta rest before I can duel ya! _**Ow!**_ ”

She then threw the red gem towards him smacking him right in his snout. He cursed and fell back on his haunches rubbing the area. She stood menacingly right up to him with an emotionless gaze.

“There, now face me.”

He returned her stare with a puzzled expression. “Where’d ya get that?”

Dante’s Freezer, as Claes knew, was a glacial wasteland with nothing on it besides the ruins of a long forgotten civilization. As such, the gifts the ancestors left were rare to come by. Red gems in particular were treated as a precious resource for whenever a crisis actually occurred. Unfortunately when the adults had left, they took most of what the horde had stocked for the last twenty-seven years with barely little left. Now they only had a handful of combined gems with one singular blue gem they used that powered the entire underground.

Claes didn’t know much about blue gems. They were rare on the mainlands so to come across a large one in the frozen tundras was no less than a miracle according to Elder Yosuke. It acted as a reactor for the orange gems they placed. It’s also why the warrior chamber was constructed the way it had been. Using a crude, however clever, use of the holy language. They had found a way to web a network of small tunnels above that traveled throughout The Burrow. It’s also why the room was specifically used for dueling. The blue gem allowed their kind to summon artificial dummies with their ability to control spirit energy.

So to see Pyra had one hidden away made the three others raise a brow at her rather careless offer.

“Found it outside,” she answered unblinking. “I didn’t touch the stores, don’t worry.”

Claes eased a little. She was never known to be a fibber. Even so he gave her a serious look. “You know we can’t use those even if you found one outside.”

She turned her head slowly to his gaze making him feel unnerved.

“But uh,” he quickly and hesitantly said, thinking fast. “I suppose if it’s yours, then the horde won’t be missing it, huh?” He laughed nervously.

“I understand, but I wanna fight him now,” she said matter of factly. She turned her head back towards Grawl who gulped. “Don’t tell me you’re actually afraid?”

“W-what?” Grawl stuttered before putting a paw behind his back with a cheesy grin. “N-nah, of course not!”

She stood motionless. Grawl chuckled with uncertainty, picking the red gem off the ground and holding over his chest. The gem glowed brightly before it began to fade. The bruises and scratches that Claes had inflicted were instantly washed away like dirt.

Senja had made her way to her brother and placed a paw on his shoulder. “I think we may want to go behind one of the protectors for this one.”

Claes looked to her with a nod understanding completely. He grunted as he picked himself up and grimaced at the pain that shot through his injured forearm. He was going to feel that for the rest of the day. The both of them made it to a corner that was specifically marked and etched with runes. Walking onto the surface he felt a slight force pushing him lightly before he was within the marking.

The red gem still glowed even after Grawl was finished. He handed it back to Pyra who, in one swoop, clutched it and placed it within her pouch. She gave him several more seconds of silence before she backed away to the end of the ring and undid her buckle. She then threw her loose bag to the two ice dragons who were already prepared to catch her belongings. She did all of this without breaking eye contact with the nervous earth dragon.

Grawl stood up himself and backed up to the other end of the ring. He got in position, but it was clear to Claes that he wasn’t as confident when his friend was facing him.

It didn’t take too long to see why.

In a silent countdown, Grawl crouched down, let out a silent sigh, and focused with grim resolve. Pyra simply stood where she had without preparing for anything. Then in a snap, she began her charge with incredible speed causing Grawl to gasp audibly with wide eyes.

He jumped out of the way, but not before she seemed to have predicted his escape and reached a claw to his route. She clutched his forearm eliciting a yelp from him as she forcefully made him lose balance. He stumbled away tripping and rolling. He used his own momentum to push himself back up and let out a low growl.

She didn’t move again, she had frozen herself in place from her last action. Her body slightly twisted and one of her forearms reaching out to nothing, but her eyes and head were locked on to his glare. Grawl let loose a battle cry and charged at her, his eyes actually glowing a slight green. The chamber rumbled slightly as the stone beneath Pyra began to morph and chip.

Her muscles tensed a bit, but she did not relent her frozen posture. Not even when Grawl leapt, his maw opened and bared his teeth, did she sway. She simply spun away seemingly ignoring the tremors beneath her paws. Grawl turned his head confusingly to her motions. He was met with her tail as she completed her spin with a resounding smack.

He cried out and was launched to a corner. With another smack and a thud, he fell to the ground with pain etched in his snarl. He picked himself up with a glare Claes rarely sees. He was definitely pissed off.

His eyes glowed again, this time he sprinted and slammed his paws to the ground. The resulting tremor caused Claes and Senja to stumble about. Pyra appeared unaffected, her blank expression and demeanor not wavering from his actions. He then opened his maw and spat out large rocks as he rushed her for the second time.

Claes thought he saw a very faint smile on Pyra’s maw before she had raised a paw and suddenly a shockwave of flames escaped her claws. The conjured earth Grawl had summoned instantly broke apart and scattered. Parts of it sped towards the two ice dragons before the earth fragment hit something seemingly invisible and collapsed to the ground.

It still caused Claes and Senja to both reflexively flinch. “Same old.” Claes heard Senja mutter beneath her breath.

Grawl didn’t stop however. He dodged to the right from the shockwave and let loose another barrage of rocks from his maw. Pyra tensed and spun again dodging to her front. She fell forward, bending her forearms as far as she could go and pushed herself back extending her hindleg.

Her leg was going to hit Grawl directly in the chest and he couldn’t move out of the way in time with his current velocity. He cried out when her leg connected pushing him back and sending him once again flying momentarily. He landed and coughed fiercely while she landed and spun about once more to face him with the same unprepared stance.

“Oi,” he couged with a paw to his throat. “Wha’ the heck was that?”

She didn’t say anything, she simply waited for him to recover from his coughing fit. He eventually did and hastily pulled himself back up with shaking legs. He glowered at her with another snarl.

“Yer gonna pay for that!”

“Then make me,” she replied as emotionless as her features.

He answered the call spitting out green orbs of energy. She spat out equal amounts of red orbs that pulsated with flames. When the two collided, an explosion and a ripple filled the chamber in a brilliant green and red flash. The ring was now riddled with odorless vapor. Claes could no longer see clearly, but he heard Grawl’s yells.

He then unexpectedly heard a female grunt with a soft thud. The arena was quiet after that. The smoke cleared and Grawl stood panting in another crouch. Pyra was actually on her side clutching at her flank. A sharp earthly object embedded into her scales.

“Pyra!” Grawl immediately screamed and ran up to her with shock. “Oh man, I didn’ mean to do that, I’m so sorry!”

Claes and Senja had also gasped at what had happened. They immediately went to her side with worried expressions. Claes examined the wound, Grawl appeared to have accidentally summoned an earth shard that he didn’t dull correctly. Blood slowly oozed around the surface.

Pyra grunted again, staring at Grawl with a curious expression that turned to a small smile. “Sorry? That was brilliant.”

Claes stared at her dumbfounded.

“R-really?” Grawl asked with a slight smile of his own. “I was honestly panickin’.”

Senja shook her head again as she turned from the three and walked to the pouch. Claes still couldn’t believe what he was witnessing.

“You knew I was going to shoot fireballs to counter, didn’t you?”

Grawl chuckled, putting a claw behind his neck and began to scratch it. “Aww, it was nothin’. It was a crapshoot an’ y’know it!”

Her smile widened slightly.

Senja came back with the pouch and pulled out the used red gem. Claes saw what she was going to do and decided to get a grip at the earth shard with both his forearms and pull. Pyra’s smile vanished as she hissed as he slowly pulled out the shard causing the wound to start bleeding profusely. Senja immediately placed the red gem there once it was entirely removed and it began to glow once more.

After a bit, the wound was gone, the red gem was now depleted, and the four of them looked at one another with knowing glances.

“Same time this evening?” Senja asked.

Pyra had gotten up, her expressionless features returning as she nodded. “Perhaps I’ll go out and find another red gem.”

“Oi, let me join ya!” Grawl announced.

Senja clicked her tongue and shook her head, getting his attention. “No, the Elder wants you to help with the lemlon infestation in the sleeping chambers, remember?”

“Oh um,” he looked away with a frown. “Ya, I suppose I did promise, huh?”

“Hey, I’ll come help,” Claes chuckled. “And then afterwards we can probably eat.”

Grawl hummed with a raised brow. “Mmm, well I did work up an appetite I guess.”

Pyra had already turned about and exited through the entrance. Claes watched her go before he looked to his sister. “Wanna tag along too?”

She shook her head. “Nah, I’m actually gonna catch a nap before we do another session.”

“Alright then,” he glanced to Grawl with a smile. “Well, I’m not that tired after the thrashing you gave me.”

Grawl’s eyes widened and he looked away with a frown. “Oh, uh... maybe you should rest too then, huh?”

Senja giggled. “Nah, he wants to come with you.” She turned about and started making her way to the entrance herself. “Don’t be late, boys!” she called before disappearing through the entrance.

The two gave each other odd looks.

“Is it me or is yer sis a lot nicer than usual?” Grawl asked.

Claes shrugged. He didn’t see anything too different from her than the usual. Maybe a bit more motherly maybe, but she was still the same old Senja he had grown up with.

“Oh well, let's go then, ay?”

He nodded and the both of them followed Senja through the tunnels a short bit before deviating to their next destination.


	9. Those Who Defy

~.*.~

~.*.~ **Those Who Defy** ~.*.~

~.*.~

He opened his blue eyes. He laid in a small untidy, wooden room. His makeshift bed consisted of a pile of dirty blue blankets in the far corner next to a cracked window. The morning light spilt showcasing the mass amounts of dusts tainting the air. He sat up from the pile, groggy and cranky at the same time. He looked below his tuft of brown fur to see his white furred waist. He flexed his digitigrade legs before moving three of his light brown talons in a small flex.

He pushed himself up, using the wooden wall as leverage. Stretching his other limbs, he stared out to the familiar sight of his hometown. He frowned, being reminded why he slept in every single day for the past few or so weeks. He saw the form of an ape and a dreadwing no doubt harassing a couple of his kind. His ears flattened with a grumble.

First it was that ice guardian staying, which was already a bad omen he and the others argued. Then it was pockets of dark army instances over the years, most definitely looking for the blasted dragon. Then the ice guardian had the nerve to enter holy sanctums resulting in their crops rotting. Then finally worst of all, it felt as if the entire dark army forces appeared on their land essentially ripping apart everything they had ever cared for after the cursed dragon finally left them.

_Curse those dragons, curse them all!_

Now he, and the rest of his brethren, were forced to live a new way of life. After their demands of a dragon they no longer had, they thought it amusing to execute their chieftain along with the entire holy imperial guard! He didn’t witness the spectacle, for he was out in the fields during this time. From the hushed whispers he gathered, their chieftain had taken at least fifty of them before being overpowered.

They still haven’t been able to honor his deeds, the dark army had forbade them from going to their holy sanctum to perform such an important ceremony. Now they were crawling around their religious sites with no sense of respect! Just thinking about it made him clench his talons, the sharp points thankfully unable to pierce the scales. He loudly huffed letting loose some of his bottled anger and looked to the crooked door that was slightly ajar.

He didn’t want to go outside to those terrorists. Not because he feared them. On the contrary he thought them to be cowards and a pushover. No, he just didn’t want to deal with the usual harassment and seeing their dumb faces. Ultimately he would have to though. The new dragoness that had appeared shortly after the chieftain fiasco demanded all of them to report for a daily headcheck.

“I knew those dragon’s couldn’t be trusted!” he recalled one of his brethren proclaiming. The dragoness had gleefully made an example of the poor fool. He knew dragons could harness elements, but she was a piece of work. Half the things she used to make examples of were unnatural. He knew it was a scare tactic. They all knew it was one.

He walked over to a dusty desk, pulled open the compartment, and took out a pair of leather gloves with only three digits along with a decorated waistband with a blue, cyan, and gold stripe. He quickly pulled up the garment, being careful of the short tuft of his tail, and briefly examined the markings of his gloves before slipping both on. He flexed his talon, satisfied that the leather conformed to its form. He then looked to the cracked mirror seeing his brazen features. The long white muzzle ended in brown with a tiny black nose, the equally long white neck, and his long white ears that ended in brown tufts to complete the full picture.

He held up his talon to the mirror, wiping some of the dust that blocked his own reflection. His face hardened, no use keeping the wicked black dragon waiting unless he wanted to die today. He turned to the door and carefully swung it inward. The hinges were on their breaking point, a repair he had neglected and sorely wished he didn’t ignore.

He walked to the living area. It was equally dusty and in apparent neglect. He scanned the dusty shelves housing bottles of capped liquids he knew were meant for the rice fields. Then his eyes went to the few pieces of furniture he never made use of. A couple of wooden chairs, a rigged table, and an empty bookshelf. The closet by the entrance however he did make use of quite often. It contained tools, amongst other things, for his craft.

He contemplated for a moment, wondering if he should even bother taking his hoe out in an attempt at harvesting _something_ , in secret if he had to. The dark army was not only interfering with their ideals, they were also not allowing them to tend to their crops. He clenched his talons again. He didn’t care what their reasons were, all he cared was they were disgracing everything he ever knew.

It was sacrilegious.

He shook his head and decided he would need to keep his head on tight for the time being. He couldn’t afford to let his rage show to these damn apes. He’s willing to die for his honor, but he isn’t that blind! Life’s a precious gift, he rather he not forfeit his own for something he could still control. He let out a heavy breath and mentally prepared himself as he walked to the outside world.

When he closed the door behind him, he twisted his head along the cobblestone path directly in front. Rows of wooden homes, much like the one he emerged from, decorated its border. Many a day he would see his neighbors working, praying, or basking in the simple life. Now it was filled with dreadful bat creatures that reeked of rotted flesh along with the apes that smelled not much better.

He fought the urge to make a face from the smell alone.

“You!” a brutish voice addressed to him. He looked to a massive black ape that eyed him with suspicion. “Go to Lady Cynder immediately!” The ape pointed a spear that glistened from the sun at his throat.

He didn’t respond, make a noise, or show anything but a blank stare to his escort. He turned away and walked off the path he knew led to the main plaza, the ape followed close behind with his pointed spear. They passed by other groups of apes and dreadwings. The ones who weren’t busy bullying or straight up torturing gave him rude gestures and barked insults at random.

He learned to keep quiet. He had to, otherwise he would join his brothers in the humiliation, he was sure. Not that there had to be a reason, they oftentimes plucked someone at random and berated them with harsh tongues. His heart sank at each one, their looks of despair echoing in his mind knowing they couldn’t possibly fight back. They silently cried out to him in his walk, but he had to press on.

It was worse that he knew that they knew, somehow.

As usual, he noted most of the apes adorned armor crafted from dense wood that he saw didn’t do a good job at protecting. He could clearly see multiple breakpoints that a simple thwack of his crossbow could penetrate easily. The thought brought him some respite from his troubled thoughts. Still he dared not show anything. He feared what they would do if he actually smiled. The bigger apes were on a higher pecking order. Instead of wood, they wore armor forged from steel that shimmered a faint purple hue. Then there were the apes that were positively massive towering over even him. He assumed they were the commanders of sorts, they always had a dozen others following them no matter where they went.

He saw one on his way to the plaza out in the fields. He was surprised to see some of his brethren tending to the crops. It gave him a slight sliver of hope that maybe he could actually harvest today after all despite the presence of a commander with their gaggle of apes. First he would need to get by that black dragon.

The plaza wasn’t usually busy even on a typical day. Sometimes he would see a stall or two representing distant families along the mountains trading their own harvested goods. Today however the plaza was filled with instruments he couldn’t even possibly attempt to explain. He could at least tell most of them were portable housing units for the dark army. Their shapes appeared random and rough as if an architect slapped haphazardly what an acceptable home should look like. He couldn’t make out the metal construction even in the sunlight, it was entirely black with an impossible purple glint.

The black dragoness was right in the middle of it all. He would’ve scoffed at her display if he could. She was lazily lying ungracefully upon the cobblestone design. She was picking at one of her metal bracelets with a claw with a face that screamed of boredom. He couldn’t believe this is the dragoness that was responsible for all of this...

When he had passed several constructs and stood a few feet away, the black ape, who was no longer on his tail, exclaimed at a distance, “your ladyship, as you requested.”

 _Requested? I’m... expected?_ This did not bode well for him, he felt. A slight chill went down his spine as the dragoness rolled her eyes and glanced lazily at him with disinterest.

“Yeah, thanks, whatever,” she said with a yawn flicking the ape away. The dragoness stretched her neck, taking a claw and scratching along the edges of her metal choker. She let out a moan of satisfaction before twisting her body so she laid facing the atlawa with her emerald eyes. “Your name’s Kane, right?” she asked lazily.

It was really hard for him to maintain a straight face. How dare she ask him his name when she showed no respect even now!? _No, focus, don’t lash out, you can’t die right now._ He was quick to unclench his talons. He hoped the dragoness did not notice his momentarily induced rage.

“Yes, I am Kane,” he answered back with a stony voice. She had never once bothered to ask for a name. What could she possibly want to do with him?

She yawned again, much to the irritation of Kane. She smacked her tongue audibly with the same disinterest gaze. “Tell me, do you hate our kind?”

His ears twitch, what an utterly bizarre question. He definitely had an answer, but he figured this was some kind of trick. So he answered with the obvious word.

“No.”

He thought he screwed up when she smirked, he was a little late on the answer he knew. “I don’t tolerate liars,” she softly stated, her eyes beginning to glint.

He had to pause for his response. His words were deeply important for his survival. “I am merely a servant to the gods. What do I gain by disliking others?”

She clicked her tongue with an exasperated expression. “Servant to the gods?” she chortled. “You idiots call that pile of rubble a god?”

His blood boiled at that remark. He couldn’t keep his face straight, he began struggling to keep his eyes blank. He couldn’t help his ears folding and his talons clenching again. _How dare she? **HOW DARE SHE!?**_ The light, twisted laugh she produced made his entire body tremble.

“Oh dear, I appear to have struck a nerve,” she cooed with her smirk coming back. “But I see you’re a good boy, you’re not like some of the others with their groveling preaches.” She picked her elongated head up and placed both her paws upon her chin. She was now on the same eye level as him. From this angle she appeared to be a bird of prey with how her snout formed. “And I reward good boys with a little bit of freedom.”

His muzzle opened, his stance changing immediately upon those words. A thousand scenarios played in his mind at rapid speed trying to process what other kind of trick she had in place. His face made her roll her eyes.

“You’re nothing special, I assure you.” She frowned, extending one of her claws to his nose causing him to flinch harshly. “Your pathetic race can shrivel up and die up here for all I care.” She suddenly swiped at his nose making him yelp as he covered it. “But you, I have an offer to make that I’m sure you won’t refuse.”

He took his gloves away to see it covered in blood. Some of it trickled down his nostrils before he placed the glove back on the massive sting. He eyed the dragoness who had returned smirking, her head now cocked.

“How would you like your shot at revenge?”

~.*.~

For the first time in what felt like forever, he sat on his chair at the rigged table. The sun had set, he basked in the darkness of his living area. The only visible light source was the moon’s glow seeping through a cracked window. He had his head down over his arms. The wound had stopped bleeding hours ago, but not the harsh sting that it brought.

It turned out he could harvest today. A single capped jar was now empty of its contents and he had stashed the rice alongside the back of his house. The hoe was still out there, but he didn’t bother to put it away. He knew he would be out there the next day, and the day after now with absolutely no qualms with the dark army.

He clutched at the table, his gloves were already off. He left them outside as well, blood was not easy to come off of leather and he didn’t feel like going to the baths to wash. The table creaked in disturbance from his grip. He eased a little. _How could she do this?_ He raised his head and stared at the crossbow he had taken out. Before the sun had set, he checked to see if it actually still worked. Thankfully, it did.

_...Gods, please give me strength..._

Cynder...that horrible, horrible dragon. He was only lashing out in anger! He didn’t really mean anything he said! It was just...

_It was just..._

He gulped looking at his talon and flexing. What she demanded, _what **she** wants_...What was he to do besides follow it and hope the gods were on his side? He twisted again to the crossbow. He would have to tell the others. Their very survival depended on him spreading the word. It was that or face total annihilation.

But if they followed her instructions to the letter. She promised they would find salvation. She even showed her mercy as a gesture of trust and commanded the dark army at large to mostly ease off the common people. He didn’t trust her, not at all. He had to though, he had to follow through with her words to save them all.

He offered a prayer to himself, those who would follow, and most importantly, dragon-kind.

~.*.~

“Wooooo! Yeeeeeeah!”

Spyro happily laughed as he crisscrossed about the waves below. His wings flapped excitedly, his limbs wiggled slightly at his motions, and his maw sprouted a huge smile. Sparx and Genox were close behind. Sparx shot an annoying glance at his brother. Genox merely stared at Ignitus’ form.

“Geez, give him a few hours and now he’s already showing off,” Sparx remarked.

“It’s his first time flying,” Genox said. “Of course he’s going to be excited.”

The swamp lands were vast, they learned. It took roughly a few hours to trek across all of it. Especially when so close to the ground as Ignitus had instructed. Nothing specifically hindered their progress, but Ignitus ordered they stay as close to the mushrooms and trees as much as possible at varying speeds. Spyro figured if it weren’t for these tactics they would’ve made it to the sea maybe much earlier. Then again, his two dragonflies he soon learned couldn’t actually fly as fast as him and Ignitus. A fact he had already smeared Sparx’s ego with.

“Yeah?” Sparx motioned with his arms to Spyro. “Well someone should tell him flying like that is gonna make some enemies.” Genox shook her head slightly without breaking eye contact.

Spyro dived slightly and reached out his right forearm to the water. Instantly he felt the force of the water hit his paw and he spun out of control and crashed in the water. His eyes widened feeling his lungs instantly fill with the salty substance, he kicked his legs immediately to the surface and spat out a glob.

“Really now?” Came the harsh voice of Ignitus who had stopped and twisted around. The two other dragonflies stopped to observe the next round of scolding Spyro was about to receive. “Have you not learned your lesson?”

Spyro coughed in response paddling as hard he could. He had never swam before, the swamps rarely had water deep enough for him to even bother. “I’m sorry!” he coughed. “I promise! That’s the! Final! Time!”

Ignitus shook his head. “If you’re going to mess around, young Spyro. Then you ought to figure out how to get out of the mess you create.”

Sparx leaned to Genox and whispered something to her with a hand covering his mouth. She scoffed and whispered angrily back harshly pointing at Spyro. He was silent after that, giving her a finger.

After several moments, Spyro realized Ignitus was not going to help him out of the waves this time. He panicked slightly, feeling his muscles lock up from the physical exertion. Flying may have been the easiest thing, but Ignitus wasn’t lying when he said he should’ve rested before leaving. Flying over the entire swamp lands the way they did took a toll on his wing joints. They ached harshly as he fruitlessly tried to do something with them. The air pockets he had gotten used to were no longer there to help. He spat out another glop after submerging briefly over a wave.

“I can’t!” he coughed.

Ignitus let out a sigh and slowly descended. Spyro hungrily grabbed a hold of Ignitus’ claws and he felt himself leave the water prison. Now he dangled harshly in the air.

“Any time now, young Spyro,” Ignitus irritably said. Spyro felt embarrassed, he flapped his wings and let go of the fire dragon. “Get on my back,” he instructed next to his surprise. “And you two if you’re feeling tired.”

Sparx and Genox turned to one another. Sparx was first to take the offer with a shrug. Genox hesitantly accepted as well with worried eyes. Spyro, still feeling stupid, hovered to his backside and grabbed a hold around his neck. The two dragonflies rested upon Spyro’s shoulders.

“I’m afraid we still have some distance left,” Ignitus explained. “I was going to ask you to get on regardless. I can get us all there before nightfall.” He twisted around and resumed his flight.

They were definitely going faster alright. The beat of Ignitus’ wings pushed up on his stomach uncomfortably, but Spyro wasn’t going to complain. The two dragonflies were sorely unprepared for the sudden speed shift. Spyro could feel both of them clutching his shoulders like their life depended on it. He didn’t blame them. Besides their arms they had nothing else to use to hold themselves on to. He could hear the waves underneath Ignitus. He dared not turn his head to look at the trail they left behind in fear of knocking his brother and Genox off.

~.*.~

After what felt like a couple more hours, Spyro felt the air getting colder. It was subtle at first, but now he couldn’t ignore it. He shivered slightly from the intense winds that constantly bombarded them from Ignitus’ flight. The two dragonflies still held on, he hoped Genox was right about them not feeling this cold.

He figured they must be close now anyways. Already they had passed many small glacial ice patches with the sun resting on the horizon. The sky was a mixture of orange and purple with barely a cloud in sight. He tried to see more of the surroundings, but he still didn’t dare to move his head.

Eventually he saw in the immediate distance a large expanse of ice and snow. This had to be the edge of Dante’s Freezer, Ignitus was heading straight for it. Snowy mountains covered the expanse and he could faintly see a structure in the far off distance. Spyro felt Ignitus bank to his right once they crossed the visible border. At once the fire dragon began to scan his surroundings, Spyro could only guess what he was searching for.

_**“SCREEEEEEEEE!”** _

Spyro shut his eyes from the harsh noise. _What on gaia was that!?_ He felt Ignitus quiver slightly while his dragonflies momentarily weakened their grip.

“Spyro, get off!” he heard Ignitus yell through his still ringing ears. “Get off, NOW!”

He snapped his eyes open and gasped at what he saw. Huge bat looking creatures staring at them with menacingly glowing yellow eyes. _Where did they come from!?_ Ignitus was heading right to one of them! He pushed himself off, both of the dragonflies losing their grip in the process, and hovered in place. Ignitus didn’t even pause, he rocketed towards the creature that had opened its mouth breathing harshly. His horns connected before the creature could complete whatever it had planned and knocked it out of the sky with him following.

Spyro gasped at the quick scene and watched the two figures spiral down to the glacial lands below. “Oh no...” He flew after the two, but was stopped when two other bat things blocked his path. They were hideous and smelled something foul. “Get out of the way!” he shouted with a growl.

Sparx had returned to Spyro, staring at the two creatures with wide fearful eyes. “Yeah, that’s going to get you killed,” he quickly said.

“Spyro, don’t let them scream at you!” Genox cried in the distance.

Spyro turned to Genox who also had fear etched on her face. He turned back seeing one of them do an intake of breath. He didn’t know what the scream did, but he wasn’t about to find out. He swerved to his right before the creature screeched out the same horrid noise from before. He could actually see the shockwave producing from the thing’s voice alone. 

The other one made up for its partner's miss and charged Spyro with an outstretched talon. He didn’t have time to gasp before he felt the sharp claws pierce his scales and send him tumbling towards the ice.

“Spyro!” he heard Sparx shout faintly through the rushing wind.

He fell only briefly, he corrected himself and flapped his wings harshly with a pained snarl. He stopped himself miraculously just a few feet from hitting the cold surface and raised his head at the bat thing. It had already moved in, rushing down to continue the chase.

Spyro veered to the right making the thing crash onto the ice with a crack. It didn’t seem to phase it. It whipped its body and twisted suddenly at Spyro giving an angry screech. Spyro landed and pivoted around noticing the creature appeared to have a harder time walking than flying.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

He readied his breath, feeling the same warm energy like many days before. It was the only thing he could think of presently before the bat leapt at him with extended wings. He let loose a large fire breath, but the creature appeared to be aware of this surprise and dodged to his left with its continued assault.

Panic seized his heart as he stopped his breath prematurely with an open maw. He couldn’t stop the next round of pain. He was sent shortly in the air and slid on the ice with another pained grunt. The creature had rammed him head first.

He then heard a harsh swoosh and an intense heat. He raised his head just in time to see Ignitus, engulfing his entire body in flames, careening to the creature in a twist. It was a like blowdart, he went through the creature that instantly broke apart as if it were a mere sheet of paper. It was quite messy.

“What the?” Spyro let out unconsciously with no one to hear. That wasn’t the end, the other creature screamed in rage at seeing its fallen comrade and rushed stupidly at Ignitus who had stared up at the approaching bat still ablazed. He didn’t wait for it to come down either, he pushed himself up and twisted again. The creature tried to dodge but Ignitus was way too fast for it. In another violent explosion, half of the creature fell with a gurgle, but not before Ignitus had landed back down with a loud thud.

His flames dissipated at once, and he was panting heavily with an open maw. His eyes were narrow and he scanned more of his surroundings with half lid weary eyes. His legs shook, he looked just about ready to collapse.

He did.

Spyro didn’t move, too shocked to even try. The pain he felt was completely ignored. It was replaced instead with envy, fear, and uncertainty. He snapped out of it soon after and screamed.

“Ignitus!”

He hastily got up ignoring the burning pain on one of his legs and dashed to the fire guardian’s side. He placed shaking claws on his hide and attempted to shake him. “Ignitus! Ignitus, please!” He paced in place unsure of what to do. “Oh no, oh no, oh no!”

The two dragonflies had joined him with equal perplexed faces. Sparx pointed at Ignitus with a frown. “He’s not...”

Genox sped to Ignitus’ maw and edged her head close to his lips. “He’s breathing,” she said.

Spyro sighed in relief, but now a new problem presented itself. How was he to recover Ignitus? He didn’t have a single clue on how to nurse a dragon, a cold desolate unfamiliar place also being a barrier notwithstanding.

“What the heck were those things?” Sparx asked looking at the only one that wasn’t pulverised in the distance 

“Dreadwings,” Genox answered. “Monsters that aligned themselves to the dark army’s cause.”

Spyro gazed her with a frown. He should’ve expected this hearing the electric guardian was imprisoned. Still, he was blindsided. He should know better than assume it was only the apes that made up the dark army. He turned back to Ignitus’ unconscious form. That move he did must’ve really drained his energy.

“So now what, smart one?” Sparx asked Genox with his arms folded.

“There’s a dragon horde somewhere here,” Spyro started remembering Ignitus’ words. “I know rescuing the guardian is why we’re here, but us three can’t do this alone.”

Another whooshing noise was made followed by a soft thud. The group collectively turned their heads and stared in surprise at the presence of two draconic figures who had just landed. A fire dragon with a pouch over her neck and an ice dragon that clearly weren’t fully grown, but not small like Spyro was.

The pair eyed the guardian briefly before turning their eyes to Spyro with astonished expressions. The fire dragon however returned looking at the guardian with wide eyes matching the trio.

~.*.~

A loud small screech was made as Claes and Grawl cornered multiple lemlons. They were long, small, black and white furred creatures that loved to dig their way in their home. Their long ears twitched erratically. Their flat green eyes shone brightly even in the darkest areas. Even now they meant to make their escape, but Claes had prevented that using his ice elemental to trap them.

Grawl took this chance to spit out sharp earthly blasts at the critters. They went down one by one leaving not even a trace of a mess. With the task done, Claes eased his muscles and Grawl laughed triumphantly.

“They never learn, do they?” he happily exclaimed with a dopey grin. “They just keep comin’ an’ that’s alright by me!”

Claes hummed looking at the corpses. They would make fine meals for the few younglies in the horde. Hunting for food was oddly one of the easier things to do. The only living things that lived here were these pesky lemlons and hordes of musox. Both were no threat to dragons, though he has seen once or twice a musox pack rampage on someone. He went and grabbed a hold of the furred critters and threw it in the stone bucket to join with the rest.

For whatever reason, the lemlons loved making their way to the sleeping chambers. It had to be the fabric, he thought. Oftentimes in the middle of the night there would be a handful of them squeaking about and nibbling on the blankets for non-ice dragons. There never had been an outbreak for years with the vermin. It all started coincidentally when the adults left.

He quickly cut himself from thinking about that any further with a shake of his head.

“Oi, what’s wrong?” Grawl asked immediately.

“Oh nothing,” Claes said with a grin. “Just getting tired of all these lemlons.”

Grawl shrugged, using his wings as emphasis. “Beats doin’ nothin’.”

Claes agreed, so on that note he grabbed a hold of the bucket with his maw and lifted it. It was kind of heavy, but nothing he could handle. He walked around the perimeter reaching the exit passing by an electric dragon who had fallen back asleep after their scuffle. Grawl followed behind silently.

He made several turns, the orange lights flashed over his scales, and before he knew it he was in the commons. He walked to his left avoiding the gazes of the gathered adults and entered another tunnel that was bigger in diameter and was constructed more carefully with stone. This would lead to the kitchen, his destination for all these lemlons. The scent of meat filled his nostrils even now. The only remaining adult fire dragon he knew must be prepping for the dinner hours.

Walking through the next opening, he found himself in a moderately sized chamber made entirely of stone. The heat from this room alone was nauseating to him already. He saw rows of counters with large orange crystals occupating the bottoms, a giant makeshift stove with a blazing fire lit with slabs of meat over a grill, and of course the cook himself.

“Claes, Grawl, thanks for bringing more of these guys!” the fire dragon happily thanked with a huge grin.

This was Flamuer, a very happy go lucky dragon Claes had come to learn when he was just a youngling himself. He shared what a typical fire dragon had, black frills along his spine, an ear covering that looked more like a fin, and a pointed snout that ended with a small horn at the end. He only had two horns that curved slightly up, his eyes were a golden shade of yellow, and his cheeks were round that only complimented that grin he currently wore.

Claes nodded to him, obviously unable to speak back. He walked over to the other similar looking buckets and spat out the handle causing the bucket to land with a thump. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to Flamuer with a grin of his own. “Not a problem, anything to help out.”

Grawl stared at the contents currently in the stove in longing. “No matter how many times I come in here, it smells amazing.”

Flamuer chortled at his remark. “Why thank you, Grawl. I’m sure to make your portions especially chunky tonight, hmm?” He walked with an obvious swing of his curves to the stove eying the cooked meat. “You two are getting close of age, right?”

The sudden topic switch was random, Claes thought. He turned to Grawl who had merely shrugged with the tip of his wing with a sympathetic grin. “Yes, we’re almost of age,” he replied back gazing back at the cook.

“Ah, feels like it’s been ages since I last experienced mine,” he reminisced. “But I suppose that time is long gone.” He sighed, his grin faltered slightly. “We can’t really do proper Coming of Age ceremonies anymore, can we now?” He shook his head. “You two boys are missing out, you mark my words!”

Claes wasn’t exactly looking forward to turning the magical age of twenty-five. His best friend on the other hand was ecstatic about the process.

“M’folks were always talkin’ about ‘em,” Grawl said. “So I know a thing or two ‘bout the whole thing.” He smiled “When m’sister came of age, my family tried to recreate the entire thing in the commons.” He laughed. “The elder wasn’ too happy ‘bout it.”

Flamuer nodded, a hint of sorrow showed in his eyes. He still grinned, but Claes knew that statement struck something within the good chef. He couldn’t blame him either. “Well, I won’t keep ya,” he chortled. “You two go and have fun before I roll out the dinner trays.”

The two made their goodbyes and headed back to the commons. Claes constantly eyed his friend who he feared had reverted back appearing dejected. Thankfully he still held the same stoic expression as before. He noticed his glances though and turned to him with a brow raised.

“Catch somethin’ ya like?” he joked with a cheeky smile.

Claes shoved him lightly with a light laugh. “Shall we stick around until the food’s ready?”

Grawl nodded. “Course! I’m starvin’!”

Both of them went to the same corner they had sat plenty of times that was usually vacant even before the incident. At this time in the evening, this is when the commons would be at its limits. You couldn’t go two feet without bumping in to another person. Everyone had been polite of course, being a small knit horde. Most had mentally assigned their own seats so fighting over a place never happened.

Of course, that issue was permanently gone... _Idiot, stop thinking about that!_

Grawl gave him a concerning gaze. “You sure y’alrigh’?”

Claes raised his head startled from his thoughts. “Oh, sorry.” He feigned a smiled, but Grawl didn’t let up.

“What’d I say ‘bout thinkin’ yer were a failure?” He said.

Claes sighed harshly, dropping his fake smile. “It’s hard, okay?”

Grawl nodded in understanding. “I get it,” he said softly. He moved his eyes slightly away examining the table. “How’s ya arm?”

Claes honestly had forgotten about his injury. He lowered his head inspecting his right forearm and flexing his claws. A slight tinge, but nothing he couldn’t handle. “Loads better.”

“That’s great, cause...” He instantly snapped his attention back at Claes with a knowing smirk. “...I’m gonna take! You! Down!” He had slammed his paws on the table and inched his neck with each word.

Claes laughed at that. “I won’t fall for the same mistake twice, you know.”

Grawl winked, raising and wagging a claw at him. “Big words comin’ from a pipsqueak!” He pointed to Claes’ snout.

Claes shook his head, he couldn’t wait to show him up this time. He was going to try out a new move before, but Grawl just had to end the duel as fast as he could before he had the chance. This time he’s gonna make him eat his own word.

A sudden collection of murmurs began and the two turned to the commotion that had started by the main tunnel. He could tell pretty much all the adults, besides the chef, were there along with Elder Yosuke speaking gravely about something with grim faces. Claes couldn’t help himself but twist his entire body around in an attempt of a better view.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Grawl had receded back down and drummed his claws on the table with a puzzled expression. “Looks like trouble,” Grawl replied.

Claes spotted Senja among the group along with Pyra. Senja had a grim face while Pyra was being herself as usual. _What are they doing there? What happened?_

“Hey, ain’t that ya sis?” Grawl asked with a point of his claw.

Claes wasn’t going to sit around and wait. He got up and began his way to the growing crowd of dragons. As he approached, he heard mention of a couple of hurt dragons.

“It’s not survivors?”

“They’re both injured...”

“No, it’s Master Ignitus!”

“Master Ignitus? Here?”

“How dare he!”

“The purple dragon was with him too!”

Claes maw gaped at the mention at the last remark. _The purple dragon? **Here?** And was right by them?_ He marched through the opening in the growing crowd. He reached the two who were discussing the leading events.

“...Yes, Elder, I’m positive it’s the purple dragon,” Senja said with certainty. “He remains by Master Ignitus’ side at the moment until help arrives.”

“We’ll send scouts out immediately,” he declared with obvious authority making several of the adults suddenly mobilize and rush past the pair of dragons. His brow furrowed and he frowned at the pair. “What in ancestor’s name were you doing out there?” he demanded. “You could’ve easily compromised our location!”

Senja shuddered and stuttered. “I was j-just-”

Pyra raised a paw to her, silencing her. She quickly eyed her with a nod before returning her gaze to the frustrated elder. “Forgive me, it was my doing,” she said calmly with a curt bow. “I was trying to find more crystals for the horde. I persuaded her to follow me, it was not her choice. Punishment should only be given to me, thank you.”

The elder stared at Pyra with a heavy frown and shook his head. “You can’t fool me, I know she did this on her accord.” His eyes landed back to Senja who flinched. “You and I will discuss this in private later.” He marched between the two and exited through the main hall to presumably follow the scouts.

At the Elders' leave, the crowd began to excitedly chatter amongst themselves.

“I can’t believe it, the purple one lives!”

“Are they going to save us?”

“Ha! The dark army’s days are numbered!”

Claes approached Senja and offered a hug with his wing seeing her in distress. She allowed it and hugged back.

“Hey,” Claes said first. “You alright?”

She shook her head and let go of the hug with a downcasted look.

“Sorry,” Pyra monotonously said.

“No, it’s fine,” Senja replied, raising her head back up with a sigh. “I’m just not looking forward to hearing another lecture.” She gazed at Pyra with a small smile. “Thanks for trying.”

Pyra nodded.

“Oi, what’s goin’ on?” Grawl came barging through the crowd with a raised brow. “Someone hurt?”

Senja nodded. “Yeah, Master Ignitus and the purple dragon.”

Grawl did a double take and gazed at Claes who only nodded back. “Another guardian and the purple dragon?” He tilted his head with a frown. “No way.”

The four looked at each other, not knowing what any of that could possibly mean.

~.*.~

It’s been ten minutes at least now after the pair of dragons flew off. The sun had finally gone under and the sky was slowly becoming a dull blue with the Celestial Moons revealing themselves. The spectacle was currently being ignored for Spyro anxiously sat by Ignitus’ unconscious body worrying himself to death. Sparx and Genox had tried to reconcile him, but he just couldn’t help it.

“Dragons, when suddenly forcing a burst of energy, are known to faint from an immediate lack of spirit energy,” Genox tried to explain. “Guardian Ignitus will be alright, it’ll only be a temporary setback before the energy around him equalizes.”

“Whatever you just said, I hope this place doesn’t freeze him first before that happens,” Sparx had mentioned soon afterwards. “I can’t believe there’s actually more Spyro’s living here. This place doesn’t look very cozy.”

“Makes sense when you think about it,” Genox said. “A large group wanting to kill every single dragon with help with monsters like those dreadwings? That would force some of them to hide in remote places like this.”

“Yeah but,” Sparx motioned to his surroundings with a single twist. “When the big guy said some of them were in hiding, I didn’t exactly picture a place with nothing on it.”

Spyro winced in pain and looked to his back hind leg. The talon from those bat things really did something to it. It had begun to swell. Genox had said that’s normal and Spyro would be fine. He gingerly placed a claw digit on the mark causing him to wince again in a hiss.

“Stop messing with it,” Genox said with a frown. “It’ll only make it worse.”

“Easier said than done,” Spyro gritted. “Feels like that time when a hornet got me.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that!” Sparx snickered.

“Sparx...” she sighed.

“Hey, someone’s gotta keep the mood positive, huh?” He placed a fist on his chest. “Oh yeah, Spyro here was screaming and howling like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I’m aware Sparx, I was there,” she sighed again. But Sparx ignored her and started going off on some random prank he did involving something with a mud pool. She exasperatedly motioned her arms before rolling her eyes.

“...And that’s why you should check for thin strings, bro!”

Spyro coughed harshly. “What?” he asked.

Sparx tutted with a shake of his head. “Nothing.”

Another quiet, anxious minute passed and the trio heard the sounds of massive wings. Spyro immediately stood up, eliciting another grunt, thinking it was more of those bat things. Instead he sighed in relief when he found it was just three other adult dragons. The help had arrived! However, he noticed a lack of any gems from any of them. Instead, one of them had a stretcher made of stone under his forearm. Spyro recalled some of the dragonflies used something like that to transport those who couldn’t fly, but obviously on a bigger scale.

They all firstly stared at him with apparent amusement, which startled him slightly, before scanning the immediate area. All three had similarly colored scales of shades of cyan. More ice dragons he presumed. The one in the middle who was easily the oldest of the group had white swirl markings along his hide.

The one on the right leaned to the middle one and the middle one nodded in agreement. The right dragon walked to one of the dreadwing corpses. The left one walked to Ignitus with a stoney face. The oldest remained standing, his lavender gaze was right back on Spyro making him feel immensely uncomfortable.

“Elder Yosuke, Master Ignitus appears to be suffering from spirit deficiency!” the one checking on the fire dragon reported. “He has a few wounds, but all of them are minor!”

“Elder Yosuke, it appears these dreadwings acted alone!” Reported the other one who had gone to all the bodies despite two of them being a mess. “No other signs of contact within the vicinity!”

The older one nodded and finally decided to step closer. Spyro felt like he was about to be interrogated rather than getting help for Ignitus. The ice dragon’s posture demanded a level of respect that Spyro recognized. He sat down in preparation, closing one of his eyes as his legs flared up again.

“You’re hurt?” The older one asked assertively.

Spyro instinctively recoiled from the harshness of his voice. He felt slightly fearful for himself. Why did he sound so aggressive? Sparx and Genox joined him, appearing lost.

“Who soiled his breakfast today?” Sparx mumbled.

“Dragonflies in the region?” he asked with the same assertiveness with a hard stare.

“We’re traveling with Guardian Ignitus, sir,” Genox said almost breathlessly. She appeared incredibly anxious talking to the elder.

“I see...” He closed his eyes and hummed.

The two other dragons had rejoined him and began to roll Ignitus on the stone stretcher. Spyro eyed them very briefly when the dlder didn’t look and saw they were going about it carelessly. It looked like it was careless anyways to him.

“Where were you going?” Was his next question and Spyro thought it wise not to lie to this dragon.

“We were going to rescue one of the guardians, Voltee-” He didn’t finish, the ice dragon had suddenly stomped his paw down with an angry scowl. Even the two other dragons stopped what they were doing to stare at the outburst.

“Master Volteer? He lives as well?”

This wasn’t an exciting query. Spyro could tell right away just from the Elder’s glare that this news was not a welcoming one to him. _What’s going on?_ “I-Ignitus saw it in the Pool of Visions,” Spyro explained hoping that would somehow lessen the anger.

It did not.

“So Master Ignitus cares only for his colleagues still?” He spat angrily.

Spyro didn’t know what to say, the fear he felt started to trickle in thinking this dragon was about to attack either him or the unconscious fire guardian. However, the elder did nothing but vent in place and glanced back to the two dragons who were still watching his outburst. “Put him in the grand tunnel,” he ordered. Right away the two returned to placing Ignitus sheepishly on the cloth.

His eyes returned to Spyro and he let out a bow. “My apologies, we and the guardians have a past,” he said with earnest. “When I heard the purple dragon of legend was out here tonight, well...” He smiled. “I just had to see for myself.”

Spyro eyed him strangely, but the elder didn’t appear to take offense to his curious stare. “What happened-”

\---

_“Name’s Claes, by the way,” a male ice dragon said with a smile. He offered a paw in which he took with a firm shake._

\---

_Ignitus was sitting with a group of grown dragons who all seemed to be seething at the fire guardian. The female fire dragoness he recognized had her back to him appearing stoic. A single tear rolled down her eyes without her reacting._

\---

_“Somethings coming!”_

\---

_In a large room littered with multi-colored gems. Sickly-looking dragons and bipedal skeletons wearing varying sets of ancient iron armor lumbered through a big open tunnel. Many full grown dragons hesitantly fought back, but their strikes did nothing to slow the undead down. Most of them ignored their attacks with one of their own spilling their blood, the skeletal ones raised their ancient weapons and charged further in. The view suddenly shifted around and rushed in a random tunnel filled with orange crystals._

\---

_“What are you doing? Don’t touch her!” cried out a male ice dragon with constricted eyes. He charged at one of the bipeds who had raised an already bloodied sword ready to strike._

_“Claes, no!” a gruff voice sounded to his right._

_Below it laid another female ice dragoness, the other person he just saw. A deep gash was apparent on her chest. Her eyes shut tight, whimpering and clutching the wound in pain. The male jumped in front, taking the blow from the sword directly on his head. He fell over, dead._

\---

“-between you and the... the...” He stopped himself twisting around in a sudden panic. He got up, ignoring the pain, and backpedaled with heavy breaths.

“Nevermind that, can you fly?” he asked ignoring the sudden antics. He did however give him a concerning gaze.

“Uh,” he lazily said. “Yeah, I can fly.” He raised his head with a frown.

The elder gazed a moment longer before shifting to the two dragons who had finally placed Ignitus in the center. “You two, go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you shortly, just take him to the great hall.”

The ice dragons nodded. In one heave, both of them on opposite ends lifted the stretcher with heavy grunts. Their wings pounded and soon they were in the air heading towards the distant mountain.

Spyro watched knowing at least Ignitus was going to recover. He then looked to the elder who had shifted back with his concerning gaze.

“You sure you’re alright?”

Spyro didn’t know if he should tell him. He eyed his two dragonflies pleadingly hoping they would understand. Unfortunately, they also gave Spyro concerning gazes. He sighed in defeat, he’ll tell at least the two and Ignitus later in private. If the vision was accurate, they had some downtime. He didn’t know for how much longer. Enough to be introduced to someone named Claes apparently and for Ignitus to recover.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Spyro eventually responded with determined eyes. “Sorry, just...you kind of frightened me.”

The elder blinked. Silence followed for a few seconds before he chuckled. “My apologies, I let my emotions get the better of me when I saw...” he shook his head. “...It matters not. Apologies again.” He turned and crouched. “Please stay close.” He dashed before gusting into the air with massive beats. He flew off to the two others who were already small specks along the snowy mountains.

Spyro looked again at Sparx and Genox. He nodded to them and, with a loud grunt, pushed himself off the ice and into the air with the two trailing. Thankfully he didn’t need to move his legs anymore, he was deeply thankful to be sort of rid of the burning pain. He tilted forward and followed along after the elder thinking about the future.

~.*.~

A loud grunt this time awoke him. His eyes opened to nothing but complete darkness. Oh, nevermind, he could still see the eerie green glow of the undead’s eyes gazing at him. _Was it feeding him again?_ He didn’t smell anything. It grunted again, this time rattling the bars. Clearly it wanted his attention.

He raised his neck, though he didn’t see the point. He truly couldn’t see anything besides those narrow green eyes. Talking, yes, that’ll let the spectre know.

“Hello.”

Admittedly a polite greeting was the first thought to appear in his tired, groggy mind. It had sufficed, for the creature did something he didn’t think possible.

It spoke back.

_**H-E . . . R-E-T-U-R-N-S** _

An odd statement, but even odder was the fact something was even said. He had to be dreaming, he theorized. The entire thing sounded like a harsh whisper.

_**B-R-I-N-G-E-R . . . O-F . . . D-E-A-T-H . . . . . . W-I-L-L . . . P-R-O-T-E-C-T** _

He then heard the thing place an armored...something on top of the cage. It wasn’t a clank or anything. Was this skeleton...protecting him from something? _Bringer of death?_

“What?”

Admittedly, a simple word to describe this newfound knowledge. It was the first thought to appear in his tired, groggy mind that was now trying to shift gears fruitlessly.

It didn’t speak anymore afterwards. The thing stared at him for a few more moments before turning away. He then noticed there were a ton of footsteps and soft clangs coming from the ledge below. The other otherworldly creatures must be here too, but not one of them were moaning in silent conversation.

Then he heard, he assumed the big one, grunt harshly towards the unseen ledge as if it was communicating with an audience. He tried to lay back down and go back to sleep, but found it impossible with his mind racing and the racket the ironclad skeleton was making. It went on for a long time too. Finally at the end, he heard numerous clacks and more harsh grunts. Were they... cheering perhaps?

_Will protect, bringer of death, he returns..._

What did any of that even mean? He didn’t ponder for long, the noise finally died down and he was greeted once more to a dreamless sleep.


	10. Faux Pas

~.*.~

~.*.~ **Faux Pas** ~.*.~

~.*.~

The Celestial Moons was in full display casting it’s usual blue glow. The frosty surface sparkled harshly making the snow twinkle and glisten amongst the many flakes. Spyro, his thoughts filled with the vision, didn’t pay attention to the beauty. During his flight, he had done nothing else besides replay the vision’s memory.

He almost hated how vivid it came, especially the last part. He was really close to whenever it happened and could see exactly how the sword impacted with gut wrenching clarity. Well, he’s already changed the future before. He may not even know the two ice dragons, but if he was there then he’ll definitely try to prevent both instances from even happening.

It’s odd, he knew he was going to be introduced to this Claes guy without them even being aware they were destined to meet. _Well the ones I’ve seen so far knew I’m some special dragon._ He frowned, they also probably expected him to do something special too. The thought gave him butterflies. Another cold chill surged his spine, the freezing air rushing past his already frosted scales not helping. He wished he didn’t have this distraction.

Spyro and Elder Yosuke had continued in their silent journey. Spyro glanced behind to see Sparx and Genox were further back than he would’ve liked, but they were keeping up vigilantly. He turned in front just in time to see the elder start his descent. He followed his trajectory noticing that the ice below looked to be cracked with deep fissures. The two dragons ahead disappeared into one of the fissures that stretched to the mountain’s base.

Passing the cliff’s edge, the canyon was surprisingly well lit. The harsh glow from the moon’s light reflected off the icy decor to illuminate most of the canyon’s expanse. The passage twisted and turned, but he could still make out the elder. He quickly glanced back to make sure the two dragonflies still followed. They were even further away, but still they kept with them.

Eventually the expanse began to shrink inwards and, looking up, he saw the mountain just about over their heads. They both had gone lower to the ground when the mountain became their ceiling. He thought the cavern would be devoid of light, but even still, orange gems had replaced the moon’s heavenly glow. He felt his scales begin to warm immediately within the confines of the massive cave.

He and the elder then landed soon after, with Spyro almost tripping on himself and holding in another painful grunt, in front of a grandeur tunnel riddled with more of the sparkling orange gems. He saw the two ice dragons up ahead, now slowly heaving Ignitus along the passage. They turned a corner abruptly further back. The elder marched in with purpose afterwards, his chest puffed and his features hard as before. Spyro glanced once more to find Sparx and Genox had caught up to them. He gave them both a grin with them nodding back.

The walk was painful for him, but Spyro carried on. Sparx kept eyeing him noticing a light limp. Spyro didn’t pay him any attention, too busy looking at the familiar contents within the passage. The stone skeletons holding the ceiling were exactly like the ones he saw. He thought back to how long the first vision came to fruition. It wasn’t a long wait, however it didn’t happen right away. Still, he didn’t feel like he could rest. That vision, eventually, will come to be.

He wondered if there was anything he could possibly do right now to change the outcome. A sudden thought propped from the depths and he quickly scanned back to the entrance. Maybe it happened because they were followed? He frowned, cursing himself for being so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even bother to scan his surroundings during their flight.

“What’s up, Spyro?” Sparx whispered out of earshot from the others.

He turned to Sparx, the elder and Genox had already crossed the corner. He took a moment to formulate his words. His brother had to know, even if he knew he didn’t believe his visions. “Something bad’s going to happen here.”

Sparx gave him a curious look with a frown himself. “You too, huh?” he asked, making Spyro raise a brow. “That red chick, she gives me the creeps.” he explained, feigning a shiver. “Then there’s that big guy, you saw his face at the mention of this Volteer dude and Ignitus?”

Spyro aggressively shook his head. “No--I mean, maybe? But--ugh!” His hindleg began to flare again.

Sparx’s eyes traveled to the offending spot. “Yeah, that ain’t looking too good, buddy.” He swerved and pointed to the festering wound.

Spyro glanced at his hindleg to see it had swollen considerably. A sickly reddish coloration to his scales around the affected area. He gasped at the sight, the pain now coming in full swing. “Ow-ow-ow-ow...”

Sparx gave him another worried look. He twisted about to the corner and Spyro. “Yeah, I think you shouldn’t walk on that.”

Spyro ignored Sparx. He continued his trek in a more noticeable limp. The pain was unbearable, but he must keep going. Hopefully the horde would have red gems to spare. He turned the corner and saw the elder in the distance. Genox’s glow appeared invisible from the matching orange gems.

The tunnel eventually opened up and pretty soon he found himself in another open area with three other tunnels. The two ice dragons were heaving Ignitus through the left one that was even larger than the one they had just passed. The elder followed, giving a glance to Spyro. He stopped when he noticed his limp. Genox had twisted to see as well and she let out an ‘oh’ before putting a hand to her mouth.

Spyro motioned to Ignitus hoping they would keep going. The elder didn’t move, he had instead shifted and faced him with concern. “You’ve been pierced by one of the dreadwings, haven’t you?”

Spyro nodded, grimacing as another flare kicked in to emphasise. The elder let out a hum, closing his eyes in deep contemplation.

“Forgive us, but we’re running low on supplies for our own,” he said. “If you wish, you could rest within the grand hall tonight. One of our healers will tend to your dreadwing wound.”

_No!_ He grunted through the pain, his fears rising up to his throat. He raised his head to the elder pleadingly. _What am I supposed to do?_

“I’m sorry,” the elder continued in ignorance. “You are safe here for now, I assure you.” He smiled warmly. “Now come, sanctuary awaits.” He shifted back and began his own march once more.

Spyro cursed mentally. Sparx and Genox approached from the side with worried looks of their own.

“I didn’t know the wound would cause you this kind of trouble,” Genox said with a frown. “It’s not lethal, I promise.”

Spyro gave her the same pleading look. “I had another vision,” he said plainly with a harsh whisper.

Genox was taken back from the sudden news. Sparx, as he figured, gave him a raised brow.

“You sure?” Genox asked, leaning in.

Spyro nodded. “I don’t know when it’ll happen, but something is going to charge in the tunnel we just passed.” He eyed the passage to make sure there was nothing within it. “There were dragons everywhere. Some of them looked like they were...” His eyes widened, he didn’t consider what was wrong about the sickly looking dragons that appeared in his vision until now. In fact, it made sense with the bipedal skeletal figures.

“Were what?” Genox urged him to continue.

Spyro furrowed his brows, not believing what he was about to say. “...Dead.”

A few seconds of silence passed and Sparx let loose a chuckle. “Okay, nice try bucko.”

Genox gave him a harsh stare that instantly quieted him. She gazed back and pondered. “Well, the only instance I can think of something involving the undead is the Night of Eternal Darkness.” She raised a hand to Spyro who was about to query. “But that’s impossible, the Night of Eternal Darkness only happens when the Celestial Moon’s, Zella and Andrano, eclipse one another, and that’s not anywhere close to happening tonight.”

“Hold on,” Sparx said. “You’re talking about that legend, right? The one about the undead rising up and terrorizing us mere living folk?” He softly laughed. “Yeah, that ain’t real.”

“Sparx!” Genox hissed. She turned back to Sparx with anger. “If Spyro saw it, then it’s highly likely it’s going to happen!”

He shrugged in response. “Sorry, I just don’t see zombie dragons barging in anytime soon. I certainly didn’t see anything like that on the way here.”

Spyro felt immensely relieved upon hearing his brother’s words. That didn’t stop him from glaring at him though. Sparx took notice and backed off with his hands slightly raised.

“I don’t know how this vision stuff works,” Spyro said honestly. “Maybe it’s not immediately in the future, but I know it’ll happen soon.”

“How soon do you think?” Genox asked.

“Uh...” He thought back to when he climbed the barrier back at the temple. “Maybe in an hour?” He knew that wasn’t a good one when Genox gave him a disappointed frown.

“Elder Yosuke said they were low on supplies. Maybe I can persuade a red gem?” She appeared doubtful to her own words. Spyro could easily guess why. If he told the elder about some crazy vision, he would surely not believe it.

“Not to uh, break this lovely conversation, but the big guy appears mad again.” Sparx motioned slightly to the tunnel with, indeed, a slightly annoyed ice elder who had stood a few meters within the passage.

Spyro let out a sigh. With a knowing glance to Genox, he began walking, albeit painfully, to the elder who had shifted back around seeing their approach. He would just have to hope the healers would do a quick job. He couldn’t afford any downtime that was about to be forced on him.

~.*.~

He couldn’t help but feel unnerved at the amount of dragons staring at him, the group consisted mostly of ice dragons as he could tell. They had reached the grand hall, he assumed, it was another large cavern filled with more orange gems. The ceiling wasn’t as high, only matching the tunnel they just came through. He saw two passages, one directly behind the group of dragons and another smaller one off to the right where he could see a lone yellow dragoness tending to Ignitus.

The elder had introduced him as ‘The Purple One’ with looks of varying levels of emotions from the gathering. Spyro felt butterflies again, trying his best to look presentable despite his continuously agonizing hindleg.

“Wow, he really is just a youngling.” 

“Look at his leg!”

“Really? That’s our savior?”

“What a pity.”

He didn’t know how to react as he eyed the form of Ignitus who laid rested on a pile of blankets. The dragoness had now begun to pace about him, adorning a slight frown. He knew something like this was going to happen, yet hearing dragon’s address him in such a negative fashion punched at his confidence ever more harshly than when Ignitus had delivered the news. He felt pathetic.

“The Purple One is to demand respect!” The elder shouted over the groups quibbling with a stomp. “He is as a brother as you and I! So treat him the same honor you would treat others!”

“But Elder!” an ice dragon with a fierce stare cried on approach. “Surely you would expect the one who is supposed to lead our kind to a new age-”

The elder stomped aggressively once more causing the collective group to startle. “I will not have our special guest harassed!” he snarled. “We all are aware of the Temple Raid, Tate! It’s only been thirteen years! Or did you expect thirteen years of age would triple for The Purple One?”

The ice dragon bowed and backed away. “I meant no disrespect, Elder Yosuke.”

The yellow dragoness approached Spyro suddenly, making him jump. He noted her face protruded a vast number of sharp points that extended far beyond than what he saw from Ignitus’ and Cyril’s features. This must be an electric dragon, he reasoned. She grinned, her hazel eyes scanning immediately at his wound.

“Oh my.” Her grin faded. “A dreadwing wound that hasn’t been cleaned up, you poor thing.” She shifted and motioned him to follow. “I’ve got an antidote to stop it from getting worse.”

She said it so fast that Spyro hardly comprehended, but he was grateful to slip out from the elder’s speech. He could feel all the dragon’s keeping their gaze on him as he tried his best not to limp to the dragoness. She ushered him past Ignitus and through the small passageway that led to a small room made of primarily stone.

A strange aroma entered his nostrils with a slight chill on his scales. A counter holding stone bowls and storage compartments were all that were in this room. He heard the buzzing of his two dragonflies enter behind as the electric dragoness peered into one of the many unlabeled drawers with a determined posture. She then pulled a container, undid the lid, and poured a small amount of the contents in a small bowl she had apparently placed on the floor. She did this for three other liquids, all with a strange scent that made Spyro’s nostrils burn slightly.

She then grabbed a small stone rod and began stirring the contents. When she was done, she raised her head to Spyro and nodded to him with an embarrassed grin. “Sorry for the crudeness, young one.” She grabbed the rod and opened another compartment and tossed it in. “Now then, drink this and then I’ll see what I can do about the swelling.” She picked the bowl and offered it to Spyro who had his maw open in bewildered silence.

He grabbed the bowl regardless and peered at the red, thick liquid. It smelled awful. The electric dragoness didn’t see his pouty face, she had already turned away and opened yet another compartment. This time she pulled out balls of cotton along with white bandages and another container. With the lid off, she dabbed one of the balls, capturing a light green substance. She had turned back to Spyro, a small frown formed on her maw after a quick glance.

“That antidote won’t work unless you drink it, you know.”

Spyro hesitantly peered back down, closed his eyes, and dipped the bowl over his reluctant maw. The taste that came next he could’ve honestly spat out and gagged, but he willed himself to gulp it all down.

He winced, dropping the empty bowl with a harsh clank. The dragoness had approached him in the middle of his drink and had begun smearing and dabbing at the swelling upon his hindleg. He whined audibly and let out a hiss.

“Yes, it’ll sting, but that should be the end of it,” she said going over the swell multiple times. When she was done, she wrapped quickly around a bandage around the area, raised the cotton to her maw, and with a harsh crack, disintegrated the material in a blink of an eye in a bright yellow flash. The entire sequence happened so fast, Spyro didn’t even know if what he saw even occurred. “And I don’t want you to walk around with that coating applied, you’ll irritate the wound.” She motioned with one of her yellow wings to the exit. “Right by Master Ignitus are a pile of blankets, you’re more than welcome to use them for the night.”

Without giving Spyro anytime, she picked the bowl, placed it in a separate pile on the counter, and hurried out without so much as a second glance. Spyro was left speechless along with his two dragonflies. At least the pain had started to ease up.

“Wow... uh... that was something, huh?” Sparx asked through the silence.

“She’s a bit of a pushy type, isn’t she?” Genox asked outwardly, putting a fist under her chin. “She didn’t seem to care about your status.”

Spyro didn’t answer, he was just glad the pain had started to go away. He backtracked to the grand hall. The elder was still addressing the group of dragons. He wondered if they were even listening to him, most of their eyes had returned to his presence the moment he stepped out. He closed his eyes and let out a slight sigh before going to Ignitus and avoiding the group’s gazes as best as he could.

When he reached him, Spyro examined the small amounts of applied bandages upon his scales. He appeared in better condition; his breaths were visible with the rising and lowering of his chest. He frowned, Ignitus wouldn’t have gotten like this if he could just fight back. He clutched at one of the blankets, not of pain but anger at himself. He felt foolish for accepting to come here. If he weren’t there, then Ignitus wouldn’t have to do what he did!

The thought festered. He got closer to Ignitus and found a place to lay upon his back that blocked the group from his vision. He let out a huff of annoyance and, taking care of his hindleg, positioned his back to Ignitus’ so he could gaze at nothing else but the icy walls. _I’m so stupid, I should’ve stayed with Cyril to continue training._

Sparx had flown next to him. He noticed his anger and he hesitantly glided down next to Spyro giving a wide berth. He didn’t say anything for a minute. The voice of the elder was still clearly echoing around the cave, but Spyro was not paying attention. His thoughts were now back to the vision and his failure.

“You really weren’t lying?” Sparx asked anxiously.

Spyro gazed at him with furrowed brows that made him raise his hands to his chest.

“Alright, alright, say I believe you, what would we do next?”

Spyro hadn’t thought of that. He was too focused on the present to think about what to do after the vision. He shook his head and looked away. “Fight them?” he asked, his mind going back to his lack of battle prowess.

“Y’know the others over there are probably not going to believe you if you tell them, right?” Sparx mimicked his thought from earlier. “I mean, no offense, zombie dragons coming in just sounds like something I would make up, yeah?”

Spyro nodded. “Yeah, that’s why I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He gazed back at Sparx. “And I’m no good at fighting, I don’t know what I can do to change what I saw.”

Sparx drummed a finger on his arm. “We could always just leave before it happens?”

Spyro shook his head immediately. “No, we’re not leaving these dragons to die.” He remembered Ignitus said his kind were in hiding. _What if this was the largest group left?_ “We’re going to save them.”

Sparx raised a brow with a frown. “Think about your own safety, Spyro,” he said sincerely. “I know you like to play hero, but this is real life, bro. If these...zombie dragons really do come, what could you possibly do to stop them?”

“I’ll find something.” _I hope..._ He turned back to the wall and lowered his neck resting his head on the blanket.

Sparx didn’t bother him after that.

~.*.~

Claes watched the purple dragon, along with two glowing creatures, enter the medic storage. He couldn’t believe how small he was, the others in the group had vocally expressed the same. Grawl had been right, he really was just a kid still. He turned his head to him who wore the same stoic expression. He noticed a slight downward curve on his maw.

“So the two of ya already spoke?” Grawl asked in a hushed voice.

“He seemed scared,” Senja remarked behind the two dragons, dodging Grawl’s question. “Poor guy.”

Pyra’s eyes were instead on the fallen form of the red guardian seemingly ignoring The Purple One. “Expected,” she simply said in her usual voice.

Claes turned to her with a puzzled expression. “But isn’t he the one that’s suppose to-”

“The boy is merely thirteen-years-old as the elder stated,” Pyra said unblinkingly.

Claes looked away and back to the small entrance. “But even still-”

“I think Pyra’s right,” Senja said. “Just because he’s purple doesn’t mean he grows anymore differently than normal.”

“Ya, I’ve always thought if The Purple One lived they’d be just a kid,” Grawl added. “Surprise at the amount of adults thinkin’ he’s suppose’ to be this great guy.”

“A person’s fantastical idea of someone of high significance can do that,” Pyra said plainly. She eyed Grawl who had turned his head to her. “I’m glad you understand the importance of staying on the grounds of reality.”

Grawl barely shrugged and returned his gaze to the entrance. The electric healer had exited and briskly walked to the elder who whispered something to him. He nodded and cleared his throat at the gossiping dragons.

“My brothers! Fortune favors us today, for The Purple One will recover! I must please advise you all to leave him alone as he heals!”

Claes took notice of the purple dragon coming back out joining with the fire guardian. He thought the motion to be odd, but remembered the youngling was most likely raised along with the guardians in secret.

“Let us instead move back in the commons and enjoy a nice meal! Tomorrow we shall show our special guest around our abode!”

He ended his small speech in a curt bow and motioned the crowd with his wings to move along. Claes and the others did as such, with him noticing one of the flying creatures hovering to the elder. He didn’t question, he followed through the main tunnel until the familiar glints of multi-colored gems entered his vision. The other few younglings that stayed behind all had waited patiently with eager looks. Stone trays were already placed on their excited paws with tonight’s meal.

“Are they okay?”

“Can’t we see, can’t we see!?”

He couldn’t help but smile at the youngling’s innocence. Few as they were, he was glad to see some hope after witnessing The Purple One. He walked past their continued prodding and to the center where the cook stood with puzzled eyes. Multiple trolleys stood next with his prepared Horde Dinner. Claes and his friends approached the fire dragon.

“What’s going on?” Flamuer asked in his jovial voice despite the gaze he gave.

“Master Ignitus and The Purple One,” Pyra answered first.

“Oh my?” his eyes widened. “Master Ignitus and the purple dragon from the prophecy?”

“The very same,” Pyra answered again. They had walked past him, now looking incredibly flustered and pacing about his trolleys with uncertainty.

They reached the usual spot. Him, Grawl, Senja, and Pyra sat in their usual seats with Pyra being next to Grawl. They looked to one another, the commons was oddly muted for once despite the shuffling of pawsteps. It made Claes’ scales tingle from how eerie the silence felt. He shifted his head to see the rest had entered and sat at their own tables. Many of them wore glum expressions. His heart sank, he knew exactly what they were all thinking.

The hope that the guardians had placed had been shattered from just The Purple One’s appearance. He didn’t blame them, he too had been hoping that all their problems would go away the moment the legend came true. Seeing The Purple One’s condition though, it was clear that he was just a normal dragon like he and the others.

_How was that supposed to save them from the dark army crisis?_

He no longer felt hungry. “Wanna go to the warrior room?” he asked suddenly, raising his head to the group.

Grawl and Senja gave him a frown. Pyra made a noise, but did not react otherwise.

“Oi, what’s up?” Grawl asked, putting his paws on the table.

Claes didn’t know how to word his feelings. “Just...I feel I need to brush up, that’s all.”

Senja sighed and shook her head. “Honestly, Claes, you don’t even know what he can do.”

“Huh?” Grawl gave her a puzzled expression before it dawned on him who she referred to. “Oh!”

“No, I suppose not,” Claes said, glancing back at the table with a downward cast.

“Give him a chance,” Pyra said simply. “We know virtually nothing about what element his purple scales represent.”

Grawl nodded. “Ya, an’ who knows, maybe whatever it is could be useful.” He eyed Pyra and Senja. “But I get what Claes feels. The kid didn’t look too good, he’s as green as I though’ he’d be.”

Flamuer had then approached them with one of his trolleys with a small grin. “Everyone seems so down right now, did something happen to the two?” He glanced at Claes and Grawl expectantly. “No one seems to want to say anything, and the elder only told me to prepare two more trays.”

Grawl glanced away. “They had a run in with a dreadwing I heard. They’re okay, but need to rest for a bit.”

Claes and Senja took two trays apiece from the trolley and split it with the other two. 

“Oh my, I hope they weren’t badly hurt?” he exclaimed with a frown. “I’ll make them a nice batch, those poor things.” He had pulled the trolley away and made his way to another small group of similarly aged dragons.

Claes turned to his food. At least someone was still in high spirits at least.

“I wish to speak to him,” Pyra said suddenly after tearing a piece of meat off.

“You heard what the elder said, Pyra,” Senja said with a hard gaze. “And I happen to agree with his sentiment, those adults were tactless.”

“Don’t care,” she replied, taking another bite with a gulp. “You don’t have to come along.”

Claes thought about talking to the purple dragon. Maybe he really is judging too harshly on appearances. He straightened himself up and said clearly, “I would like to meet him too.”

Grawl shook his head and began scarfing down his meal. Senja sighed, took a claw to the table’s surface, and slid across its harsh surface. “You’re being foolish right now, Claes.”

He turned to her with a piercing gaze, she didn’t seem phased. “I’m being foolish? Look who’s talking, walking out there with Pyra!”

“That’s hypocritical, don’t you think?” she replied back with a reproachful stare. “If it weren’t for us, I don’t know what else would’ve found the two out there at the edge of the border.”

“Master Ignitus performed several Comet Dashes,” Pyra added. “With a call from the dreadwings and the light from his move, we were able to find them after they had won their skirmish.”

“ _A om ga?_ ” Grawl asked muffled, his maw stuffed with food before he swallowed. “Ain’t that somethin’ ya said y’father came up with?”

“Yes,” she said slowly, “it is.” She took another bite out of her own.

Senja placed a paw over her maw in a silent gasp. Claes suspected she came to the same conclusion he was thinking. “I’m so sorry, Pyra...”

She didn’t say anything, now set on finishing her meal in silence. Grawl continued to devour, oblivious to the revelation that he himself just exposed.

Pyra rarely mentioned her parents. Claes had remembered seeing her mother some time ago. He faintly recalled her face to bear a striking resemblance to Pyra at the time and to be an element that was not common. He couldn’t recall what, but he remembered her scales to have a very dark silver appearance. But he was very young at the time, no more than five maybe.

All he really knew was by word of mouth. Her father had been gone before he hatched and her mother had grown deathly ill over the course of a few months. She had passed soon after, no red gem being able to cure whatever terminal illness befell her. He presumed the father never did come back. _Until now._

During their silent meal, Flamuer came back around offering cups of faded pink liquids to the group. Claes was glad he still maintained that grin of his; it was highly contagious. He couldn’t help but grin back when he took the offered beverage. The silence that was haunting the commons had slowly reverted back to soft chatters.

“Thank you,” he said, grabbing two drinks. He turned back and pushed the other one to Pyra who was not paying attention. She didn’t grab for it, she was instead staring off towards the main tunnel with a hard expression that he couldn’t read.

Grawl had taken his cup from Senja’s outstretched forearm and chugged the contents in two gulps. “Ah, nothin’ like a pick me up after a good meal like that!” He offered the empty cup back to Senja who had rolled her eyes at his table manners. “Don’ give me that look, it was good!” He exclaimed with a slight glare.

Flamuer chortled as he took the empty cup from Senja’s clutches and pushed his trolley away. Senja shook her head at Grawl. “Sometimes I think you do that on purpose.”

“Gotta get pumped up for the session, don’t I?” he asked. He twisted his neck slightly making it crack. “We still goin’ down there, ya?”

At that, Claes and Senja looked to Pyra. “Maybe not tonight,” Claes answered, eyeing him back.

Grawl sighed harshly and shook his head. “Ya really gonna sneak off to talk to the kid?”

“Yes,” Pyra said before Claes could. She had stood up and began walking away from the group. The three gazed at her sudden departure with concern.

“What’s gotten into her?” Grawl asked with a frown. “She been actin’ weird ever since she came back.”

“Really? She seems to be the same old,” Claes said truthfully. Senja made an exasperated noise.

“Ya ain’t payin’ attention to her right,” he said with a tiny shake of his head. “She looks distracted.”

“How can you be this observant and be completely clueless,” Senja irritably stated. She took a sip of her own drink. Grawl recoiled a little, appearing hurt.

“You know what’s up then?” he asked with a slight bitter tone himself. “Come on then, just up an’ tell me.”

“Master Ignitus is her father,” Claes answered for her, making him tilt his head. “Well, I don’t know one-hundred percent, but I’m pretty certain that’s what’s going on here.”

“The guardian? Her father?” Grawl repeated. “No way,” he chuckled. “He’s positively ancient to be anyone’s father.”

Senja rolled her eyes again. “Come on, Grawl, don’t tell me you don’t know how long it takes for an egg to hatch.”

“Course I do,” he said defensively. “A couple of decades or somethin’ like that.”

“Around _**four**_ , to be precise,” she said with a glare. “Come on, that’s first year’s lessons, Grawl.” She took another sip.

He flicked his paw at her, raising his head up with a small grin. “Still think he’s way too ancient.” He looked to Pyra with a slight frown forming. She had disappeared within the main tunnel. “Ya think she really believes it’s her father?”

Claes, with a mental sigh, picked up his own cup and downed its sweet contents in two gulps, hardly savoring the sweet flavor. He placed the empty contents down and stared at the untouched one, wondering what Pyra was going to ask The Purple One.

If even that was her intent in the first place....

~.*.~

Spyro felt Ignitus stir. He twisted his head slightly to see him shift a little before relaxing. Already he felt like time had sped up. He worried what if the vision happened before Ignitus got better. Genox had disappeared somewhere, he noted when she didn’t come by him like his brother had. He wondered if she could do anything about the vision. It burdened him greatly knowing the stakes in this humble ice chamber.

He heard pawsteps from behind Ignitus, probably one of the dragon’s curious about him no doubt. Already several had snuck a peek, but none had spoken to him directly. They merely looked at him with concern that turned to a deep sadness. He assumed, by the negative tone he heard the collective dragons speak, their eyes were not their true thoughts. He felt pathetic again.

He heard a light feminine sigh, a dragoness. He heard the pawsteps go to his left. He didn’t want to see more of those judgemental eyes so he kept up looking at Ignitus’ back that gently swayed from his calm breaths.

“Hello,” a monotone voice sounded. Spyro turned to the snout of a fire dragoness; the same one he first saw along with that ice dragoness. She had no concern in her features; it was a hard, emotionless stare that barreled down on the young dragon.

Sparx had gotten back up and hovered next to Spyro with a raised brow. “Hey, you’re that creepy one,” he said unabashedly with a pointed finger.

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” she asked, ignoring Sparx.

Spyro didn’t really want to at the moment, but she did send help. “Of course,” he responded.

She nodded, her eyes drifted past him to the red fire guardian. “Master Ignitus,” she began with a slight pause, “has he mentioned someone by the name of Pyra within your time by his side?”

Spyro cocked his head at the odd question. “No,” he said honestly, thinking back to his weeks of constant training. He noticed a slight twitch of her maw.

“I see.” She paused again, her eyes gliding back to his own. “What’s your name?”

“Spyro,” he answered with skepticism. His brother had given her a stinkeye.

“Pyra,” she greeted back with a small nod. “A pleasure.”

_Huh?_ Spyro raised a brow. “Did you know Ignitus?”

Her eyes quickly darted to the fire guardian. “No.”

Both were silent after her response. Sparx continued his stinkeye, but Spyro was positively confused.

“Does he treat you well?” she asked, breaking his thoughts.

Spyro nodded instantly. “Yeah, he’s the one that-” _took me in a few weeks ago._ He couldn’t finish that sentence, he didn’t want his own ignorance about his kind spreading around. Her eyes didn’t change from him ending his sentence abruptly.

“What of the other guardians?” she then asked.

He thought briefly if he should share that. Announcing to the elder regarding Volteer seemed to anger him. He wondered if the same was true for Cyril. He ultimately decided to share this piece of knowledge. “Well uh... Cyril is back at the temple.”

“Temple?” she asked. “It’s still there?”

“Yeah, why?”

She hummed briefly as her eyes drifted upwards with her maw puckering only slightly. “Could you take me there?”

_Okay, something strange is going on here._ Spyro and Sparx glanced at each other with similar levels of confusion on their faces. Sparx gave him the usual shrug, not helping in the slightest. He frowned and gazed back at the dragoness who returned her hard stare.

“We actually came here to rescue Volteer,” Spyro revealed. “Once we do, then I guess?” He didn’t know what he was doing. Multiple thoughts entered his already racing mind with the vision and figuring out how to save the horde. That’s when he thought of something crazy, if this fire dragoness was willing to go with them on a whim. Perhaps she would take his warning to heart.

He had to give it a try.

“Um, I know this is going to sound crazy...” _What am I doing?_ “...But Something bad is going to happen here soon.”

She didn’t respond, she actually did something more meaningful. She sat on her haunches, but still didn’t let up on her stare.

“Uh...”

He had her attention now. Would she believe? He glanced at Sparx who had his arms crossed, observing the purple dragon with a raised brow. He only shook his head at him. He turned back to Pyra, his heart growing heavy.

He told her the second part of the vision, leaving out the rest in a hushed voice.

Spyro felt like an eternity passed after the final word slipped past his tongue. She didn’t react, she didn’t even move. A few silent seconds had passed and she was still motionless.

She blinked finally. “You can see the future?” she asked with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Spyro nodded. He hadn’t realized he held in a breath as he waited for her to do anything. He relaxed a little.

She hummed, taking a claw and scritching at her chin. “It sounds far-fetched.”

Spyro nodded in understanding. “I know.” He looked away. “But you have to trust me.” He turned back, his eyes focused. “Please.”

She placed her paw down and tapped at the ice. She lowered her head glancing at her own deed. “Promise me you’ll take me with you to the temple.”

Spyro smiled, relief filling his entire being. _It’s a start._ “I promise, Pyra.”

She nodded, got up and shifted her back to him. “I have no reason to not believe the words of The Purple One,” she said matter of factly. “Spyro, right?”

He nodded knowing she couldn’t see him. “Yeah.”

She was silent for only a moment before she resolutely queried, “That’s a dragonfly name, isn’t it?”

He was taken back. He looked to Sparx who, once again, only offered a single shrug. “Yeah.”

“Curious,” was the only word she let slip before walking away leaving him perplexed.

With her pawsteps fading, a new sound made itself known as if something was rolling. A soft, inaudible greeting then was made before the rolling continued onwards towards the three. He heard a male chuckle and tut. The noise went to where Pyra had just been and out came another, older fire dragon pushing a cart of some sorts. Spyro could instantly smell something incredibly appetizing on its surface.

The red dragon gave him a large grin. “Hungry?” came the jolly voice that surprised him. He looked an awful like the electric dragoness, minus the bulbous cheeks and the ear fins. “It saddens me Master Ignitus is asleep, he is going to miss a great meal!” He grabbed a stone tray and offered it to Spyro with a smile. “Ah well, he’ll get it when he wakes up.”

He looked at the seared meat. Its enticing scent already made his maw salivate. The dragon chortled at his reaction. “Pretty good, yeah?” He shook the tray a little. “Come on, it won’t bite back.”

Spyro shifted about and extended his claws to the harsh surface. “Thank you,” he said, placing it down. The jolly dragon had already grabbed something else in offering; a cup with a faded pink substance. Spyro took it with care, giving it a whiff. He instantly thought of peaches.

The dragon gave him a slight bow with a smile before pulling away his trolley and heading back to where he came. He was now left alone, a meal in front of him bombarding his snout. His gaze traveled back down to the textures. He realized then that his brother and Genox were not provided. He looked to Sparx knowingly who currently gazed at the brown seared flesh with suspicion.

“Well, if I have to,” he said reluctantly after catching his brother’s gaze. “Can’t get any decent grub around, yeesh.”

Spyro nodded and began to, with a claw, cut the meat into small chunks for him and Genox when she returned. He had done this before, rarely. He could count the amount of times he helped cut something for his family on all of his claw digits. When he was done, he pierced the meat with another claw and began to slowly bite into it.

It was as amazing as it smelled.

~.*.~

Claes let out a cry as he charged the already bruised form of his best friend. The ghastly lighting within the chamber made him appear as a slight shadow. Claes’ breaths were heavy, his muscles tensed at his movement. He focused on his inner energy and stomped on the stone, glaring harshly at Grawl and his determined features.

The stone under his claws began to freeze at a rapid rate reaching Grawl before he had time to do anything. He saw him lose balance and slip with sudden wide eyes.

“Ah!”

A loud shudder shook the foundation. His legs went flailing, trying to get a stable grip of the floor that was way too slick. Claes continued his charge and leapt at him with outstretched claws. Grawl glared back at his aerial attack with a snarl before snapping his maw open and spitting out rocks. The projectile hit their mark, Claes felt sudden pain on his face as he yelped and flailed harshly in the air. He landed on Grawl, pushing him back from the patch of ice. Grawl instantly rolled away and backpedaled away with a crouch and a slow exhale.

“Time out, time out!” Claes shouted clutching at the new bumps on his snout. “Ah... ah...” He hissed closing his eyes, the pain making his eyes water slightly. “That was dirty, Grawl.”

Grawl took heavy breaths but was otherwise unapologetic. He sat down and began rubbing at his own bruises with a slight wince. “Don’t be talkin’, changin’ the battlefield like that.”

“I thought it was brilliant,” Senja remarked in the corner standing next to Pyra. “Didn’t you try the same thing earlier, Grawl?”

Grawl looked to the two with a slight frown. “Y-yeah...” He stuttered, lowering his eyes. “Sorry, Claes...”

“You did nothing wrong,” Pyra encouraged with her usual demeanor. “That was a solid counter.”

Grawl smiled faintly raising his eyes back up to her, much to Claes’ groan.

The four had decided, after Pyra had come back from speaking with The Purple One, to continue on with their planned session. She didn’t appear any different than before, but Grawl had kept giving her concerning glances the entire time they made their way to the warrior chamber.

He was worried too, but he respected her privacy and didn’t pry. He opened his eyes still rubbing at the new bumps with a grimace. He thought the forearm injury would be the worst of it today. This was something he was going to feel for at least a few days. Grawl had spat pretty hard; harder than usual anyways. He shook his head and took a paw to the icy patch he laid on to break it down. It cracked and splintered in a majestic fashion, scattering softly from his claws.

“Ya want that to not count?” Grawl asked with a grin.

Claes shook his head and approached the two dragonesses trying his best to hold in the pain. “No, you can take the win.” He looked at her sister with a small smile.

She gave one back. “Want me to show him up?” she giggled with an amusing glint of her eyes. “You can learn a thing or two by watching me.”

He raised a brow at her with his smile growing. “Well then, show me up as well then.”

She winked and headed to the outer ring. Grawl had stood back up and stretched his muscles. “Jus’ so y’know, I ain’t gonna fall for your vortex.”

She gave him a scoff. She didn’t say anything else as she prepared a battle stance. Her forearm extended outward, wings stretched slightly, and her tail rose and became rigid. She glared at him, unmoving.

Claes rubbed the bump again with teary eyes. It was directly on the center (‘Ah...’). He heard his sister begin a charge and he dropped his nursing paw. She had run to the left making Grawl defensively twist and raise up his right wing. She then, with a burst of speed, snapped to his right causing him to falter slightly.

He didn’t reposition correctly, he caught a blow from her right claw. He staggered with a grunt and attempted to counter with a sideward swipe. She dodged and twisted her body, her tail coming like a whip. With a smack and another grunt, he stepped back and glared at her with a growl, puffing his chest.

He spat out several rocks simultaneously. She leered and, with a single ‘hup’ had jumped away from danger. The rocks crashed into the walls behind with a resounding crack. She growled and spat out her own balls of ice in rapid succession. He twisted and defended with his wing, taking each blast with a snarl.

She didn’t let up, she began dashing across continuously spitting until she was behind his exposed back. Outstretching her neck, maw opening, and bearing her sharp fangs, she ran for his tail and sunk her fangs into the scaly hide.

Claus cringed visibly watching her bite down and hearing Grawl’s resulting painful roar.

He attempted to twist out of the bite, but she was one step further. She had stomped down on his spiky balled end with a hindleg keeping it in place. The action caused him to trip on himself. She released her fangs and grip and quickly pushed him on his back with a loud grunt. She pinned his forearms and legs, a smirk on her maw.

She had won the duel, despite his tail trying desperately to smack her off.

“Oi, whatcha bite me there for?” Grawl pouted.

“Rules don’t forbid our maw,” she responded with an amusing glint in her eye. “That’s for not giving Claes a chance earlier.” She got off of him and offered a claw.

He took it and gracefully got up. He sat and wrapped his tail around to his outstretched paw. He examined the bitemarks, they were red and visible upon his earthly scales. He frowned and began to rub around the edges with a claw. “That’s a low shot...”

“Hey, Pyra, wanna spar with me?” Senja asked, ignoring Grawl’s pouting.

“No.”

Claes turned to her seeing the usual face. Senja frowned and nodded in understanding. Grawl gave her a quizzical face mixing with his pout.

“What’s up?” Grawl asked.

“Nothing,” she answered, giving him a stare. “Don’t feel like fighting.”

Claes hummed thinking it must be something with Master Ignitus. He saw her maw curled into a frown. _Oh... she never does that._

“I’ve got something to tell you three,” she started eyeing them, “a warning.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ve spoken to The Purple One and he asked me to pass on a prophecy of his own.”

Claes grew instantly curious about that. The others gave similar hints to their curiosity with the rise of their brows. Pyra then divulged what The Purple One had passed on. Claes, and the others, quickly had their maws open.

“Undead dragons attacking The Burrow?” Grawl asked, astonished and skepticism plastered all over his eyes.

Claes shivered. He thought he wouldn't see those awful imitations ever again. He backed away, shaking his head at Pyra who gave him the usual stare. _This is fake, right?_ He smiled nervously. “Nice one,” he laughed unlike himself. “Ya got me.”

Senja gave him a very concerned look while Pyra merely shook her head.

Grawl appeared to be the only one besides him to think this was a joke too, for he had shrugged at Pyra with a grin. “Is this whatcha two talked abou’?”

“Yes,” she said, giving him the hard stare now. “Believe or don’t believe, I care not.”

Claes couldn’t believe it. _No, he outright, absolutely, **positively refuses** to believe it._ His eyes constricted, breaths became heavy, and his vision began to blur slightly from the terror that had risen up in his chest.

Senja approached him and offered a small, comforting hug. He gladly took it, images of his parents disintegrating and the dead rising filling his mind. _No, I don’t want to go back there._ He embraced her tighter, trembling harshly. He heard one of his friends talk, but he couldn’t hear. The Terror of the Skies shrieks of laughter echoed in his mind as the scene kept replaying over and over. He tried to run away, the snow on his feet causing him to trip. He felt her shadow on his form as he cowered in the snow, waiting for death from her outstretched tail.

He then felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. His maw was slacked open. He was no longer hugging. Instead he was looking away eyeing a sickly green paw. He turned his head slowly to see Grawl there with his eyes narrow holding on to his neck.

“Get it together man, you’re safe!”

_What happened?_

He glanced around to see her sister with both paws on her maw and Pyra actually appearing solemn. In a brief flash, he thought he saw the Terror of the Skies where she stood. He shook his head, blinking.

“Why’d you go freakin’ out on us, eh?” Grawl asked with a frown. “That ain’t like ya at all.”

He sat suddenly without remembering ever getting up. He lowered his head looking at Grawl’s chocolate stomach. He felt sick, tonight’s dinner slowly crawling its way back up. He took a paw and covered his maw the best he could feeling himself vomit slightly inside his mouth. He closed his eyes again, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts.

“Post Traumatic Stress,” he heard Pyra say. “I apologize, that was inconsiderate on my part.”

He opened his eyes to see Pyra looking away, disheartened. “You snuck out, but I didn’t know the details. Sorry for assuming.”

Senja shifted to her with a frown. “It’s my fault, I never brought it up to you.”

Grawl had shifted to them letting go of Claes. “You mean that undead nonsense is for real?”

“And why would Claes lie about that?” Senja angrily glared at him. “What the hell, Grawl?”

He recoiled and lowered his head down in apparent shame. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” he stuttered.

Claes wanted this conversation to stop, but at the same time, he wanted some validity to Pyra’s word. He turned about and began to leave the chamber without a second glance. He heard his sister call to him, but he ignored it. He jogged through the tunnel entrance and made twists and turns to where he knew would lead to the commons.

He sped by passing dragons not giving them a thought or care from their perplexed expressions. He knew the commons would be practically empty by now. He was correct when he didn’t stop jogging in the multi-colored gem room. Except for two, he skidded in place and quickly hopped out of view the best he could.

The elder and flying orange thing were discussing something right in the middle of the main tunnel. He went to the edge and sidled along the wall. He wondered what they were talking about, momentarily putting his bursting desire to hear the warning from the dragon himself.

“...Persistent,” he heard the elder say. “When I say no, I mean no, I’m sorry.”

He heard him huff and he backed away from the tunnel entrance and smacked himself to the floor. The elder passed by holding his head high thankfully not hearing his obvious thud. His chest was puffed out and he wore puckered lips, clearly miffed about something.

When the elder disappeared into the other tunnel, he picked himself up and slowly approached the edge. He peered around, the orange flying thing was hovering away to the grand tunnel. He made sure no one else was watching and casually followed the orange blip the best he could. 

~.*.~

How long has it been now? Spyro eyed his sleeping brother with a slight frown. The first vision he saw had already happened by this point. Ignitus still had yet to wake up and he had yet to meet someone by the name of Claes. He blinked, Genox had been gone this entire time too. He gazed up the wall, it was just as uninteresting as it appeared a minute before and the minute before that.

_This was torture._

Then, as if answering his calling, the familiar twinkle came to his ears and he instantly shot up at Genox. He smiled, but she did not smile back. He faltered a little, wondering what she had been up to. He didn’t need to wait long, she spoke before he asked.

“I’ve tried every negotiation tactic,” she whispered, her eyes finding Sparx. “He wouldn’t budge.”

He nodded in understanding and appreciated it. He let out a small sigh and rested his head down with defeated eyes. “Well we still have time. I saw other things in my vision that haven’t happened yet,” he explained making her curious. “I meet an ice dragon named Claes and Ignitus recovers.

She sighed in relief. “Well that’s good at least.” She looked to Ignitus with a frown. “I’d say he’s fine now by the looks of it.”

“And I haven’t seen any ice dragons come and greet me,” Spyro added. “Actually, some girl decided to say hi to me.”

“Oh?” Genox hovered over his side by the blanket. “Was she nice?”

“Yeah,” Spyro grinned. “And...she actually believed my vision.”

Genox furrowed her brows at that, crossing her arms. “She didn’t think it crazy?”

“No, so it’s a start at least.” An approaching pawstep was heard and he let out a silent groan closing his eyes in irritation. He raised his head and turned to the spot where whoever would have to go. He saw a male ice dragon, a familiar one at that.

His heart sank.

The ice dragon eyed him strangely at first. He approached and sat down with a frown. His eyes darted as did his head, he appeared quite anxious to be here.

Genox and Spyro looked to one another, she had bit the bottom of her lips. Spyro nodded softly, knowing what unspoken question she had no doubt wanted to ask him right then and there. He turned back to the ice dragon who still was very nervous.

“Hello,” Spyro began. He desperately did not want this dragon to say their name was Claes.

The dragon jumped and fidgeted a little. “Uh...” he muttered. “My friend said you told her a prophecy?”

Spyro repulsed his head slightly and turned to Genox who had once again bit her bottom lip. He turned back, shifting himself so he faced properly. “I told a girl named Pyra.”

He nodded. “Yeah, uh...” he stuttered. “Do you think you can tell me my name?”

Spyro shifted his eyes anywhere but the ice dragon. He didn’t want to say his name. _He refused to say his name._ This couldn’t be the same dragon, the dragon that had introduced himself was way more calm than this dragon. He mentally sighed, and shifted his gaze back.

“Your name is Vaanro.”

Genox gave Spyro a pretty harsh stare that was quickly interrupted when the ice dragon began to laugh happily.

“Oh man,” he chuckled. “Alright, thanks, that’s...that’s all I needed.”

Spyro blinked, tilting his head in confusion at his odd behavior.

The ice dragon sighed in relief and then smiled. “Um, no offense, but I think you should be more careful with who you’re sprouting stories to.”

Sparx had stirred awake from the noise the ice dragon was making. He mumbled something about wanting five minutes before turning over and covering his head with a blanket.

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” Spyro feigned laughing. He just realized what this lie just did. He cursed himself mentally.

He shook his head, his cold icy blue eyes looked at him with warmth. “Name’s Claus, by the way.” He smiled and offered a paw to him.

Spyro unconsciously took and shook it, but his features were no longer pleasant. He was wide eyed and had his maw agape. “Wait-wait-wait, hold on, no! What I told Pyra, that’s true!”

But the ice dragon named Claes only chuckled back. “Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” He merrily got up and spun about almost on a skip. He then began humming to himself, disappearing from view and soon his pawskips.

Spyro had outstretched his paw during his plea. He raised it up looking at it. The first part of the vision had just come to be on a very sour note on the dragon that he saw die right in front of him.

_Oh no..._


End file.
